<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Red Bond by martamatta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642679">The Red Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/martamatta/pseuds/martamatta'>martamatta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cobb is Dooku's grandson on his mother's side, Cobb is the son of Qui-Gon Jinn, Flashbacks, Force-Sensitive Cobb Vanth, Humor, Jedi Cobb Vanth, M/M, Romance, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/martamatta/pseuds/martamatta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Until the time is ripe, we must disappear. I will teach you to communicate with your Master”.<br/>Obi-Wan solemnly nods with a small respectful bow.<br/>"There is also another thing you must know..." continues Master Yoda "On Tatooine not only watch over Luke Skywalker you will have to".<br/>The younger Jedi frowns "What does this mean?".<br/>“A last mission for the Order and a favor for your deceased Master” explains the other, a veil of sadness in his voice “Very recent this discovery is and must remain secret. Your last pupil awaits you on that planet, you will have to find him and train him in the ways of the Force”.<br/>"Is there anything Qui-Gon Jinn?".<br/>The older Jedi slowly nods “He planted a seed, when he met the young Anakin. The will of the mysterious Force was in that moment, but now everything is clearer to us...”.<br/>Yoda takes a short break to look out the big window and observe the stars, fatigue is in his eyes "A sad future hangs over that planet, but from it a will and a strong heart will be born. Qui-Gon's baby must be a secret. If the Emperor knows about him, he will hunt him down. To the dark side he will take him...".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Ben's letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning<br/>1- My native language is not English, therefore I apologize immediately for the errors you will find. I apologize even if the characters could be OOC. Be good we are doing our best ...<br/>2- I took various elements from both the movies and the series, there could be some changes from the canonical ones to follow the plot of my story.<br/>3- We will follow the whole plot of the second season of The Mandalorian.<br/>The tags will be added as we go<br/>I try to update once every seven days maximum.</p><p>I love this couple very much and have read wonderful stories on this site, thanks to all the DinCobb fans</p><p>Thanks for your attention, I wish you a good read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Tatooine it was too hot during the day and too cold at night, Rey Vanth was holding onto the box of fine parts and gears that he had recovered.<br/>
Rey has an average height and slender body, around 20 years of age with auburn hair and deep green eyes.<br/>
She knocks rigorously on the door of the small house in the slave quarter, then jumps as she takes a step back when an imposing man welcomes her. She has a solemn and gentle face that conveys some wisdom.<br/>
"Good evening" he smiles kindly and Rey finds himself smiling awkwardly noting the man's clothes and then the belt with…. it couldn't be...<br/>
She and Anakin are big fans of adventure stories and know a lot about the Jedi, so what's a Republic Jedi doing on a desert planet?<br/>
"Aunt Rey!" Anakin's head peeks out from behind the stranger and the woman smiles.<br/>
"Here honey, for your droid" she winks at him playfully "There's also something for your Podracer".<br/>
Anakin diligently inspects the box and his smile becomes more sunny every second "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he says he and then runs away. He has to hurry, the race is just around the corner!<br/>
"Aunt?" Asks the curious man.<br/>
Rey shakes her head "Not blood, I've known Shmi for as long as I can remember. Slaves help each other".<br/>
"I guess you're wondering why a Jedi Knight is here" the man says with a slight smile.<br/>
Rey looks at him surprised and her expression must be so funny that the man's smile widens. Everyone tells her that she is very expressive and sometimes she brings out rather comical faces.<br/>
"A Jedi? What is it, can it eat ?!" she says impulsively, denying the connection she had made.<br/>
The man gives a sincere laugh and gestures for her to enter.<br/>
"Do you want to see the work of the young Skywalker?".<br/>
The young woman shakes her head "I'll see him at the race, she's getting late and the roads aren't safe at this time".<br/>
"Let me accompany you" he tells her kindly, Rey doesn't have time to refuse that the man has already gone out the door and holds out her hand as an invitation.<br/>
"There is no need..." she speaks shyly, but she accepts his hand and they slowly start down the street.<br/>
"I guess you're here for some Republic business" she whispers cautiously so as not to be heard by anyone else.<br/>
"Not exactly".<br/>
Rey shrug "Then you came here by pure bad luck, I bet you have to repair the ship or you can not continue with your mission".<br/>
"Did young Skywalker tell you?" the man asks surprised.<br/>
Rey smiles "no... logic. Watto has good spare parts and a not too flashy shop, but Republic money has no value here. And for he money is everything, as for most of the inhabitants of this one. planet".<br/>
"We made a bet with Watto for tomorrow's race" says the Jedi without denying the young woman's theory.<br/>
A shiver runs down Rey's back and, involuntarily, she squeezes closer to the man.<br/>
"Sorry..." she says mortified pulling back, but the Jedi keeps her close by wrapping her in her long cape.<br/>
"It's cold here..." the man smiles softly, making the young woman's cheeks blush.<br/>
Rey is hit by her perfume: is it the smell of space? the smell of a thousand adventures?<br/>
"Anakin is a special guy and he will do great things" she says thinking about the future "If you had the chance, would you take him away from here?".<br/>
The man is completely surprised by the young woman's change of attitude.<br/>
"I'd do everything in my power to get him out of here" he replies honest.<br/>
Rey smiles "She has no future if she stays here, I'm not sure I want children because they would pass their life or, most of it, with a brand on their neck and a chip in their head".<br/>
"You are a strong woman".<br/>
"Not enough, I would love to have the courage to rebel. And if I ever had children I would like them to have the strength to do so, to be strong enough to decide to change their lives. I am content to be free in my prison, I've not known something else".<br/>
They walk in silence until they reach the outskirts of the neighborhood, take an alley big enough for the two of them to walk through together.<br/>
Eventually they come to a half-hidden door. "Here we are, thanks for accompanying me" Rey smiles.<br/>
The Jedi slowly loosens his grip on her "It was a pleasure to have your company."<br/>
"Can I ask you something?".<br/>
The man nods with a small smile.<br/>
"I've heard many stories about you, about the Force... now, do you hear it?".<br/>
The Jedi is surprised by the question and then his smile widens, illuminating his eyes with faint street lights.<br/>
"The Force guides us every moment of our life, it is difficult to understand even for the most experienced masters".<br/>
The Jedi approaches her slowly and brushes her cheek with his fingers.<br/>
"I feel it's right to be here right now" speaks solemn with a certain sweetness, Rey sinks into those blue and gray eyes, a moment later their lips meet.<br/>
"It's right to be here with you" the man says immediately after they break away.<br/>
The young woman shyly grabs his hands and slowly opens the door to her house, they slowly enter.</p><p>***<br/>
Cobb Vanth is lying in the shade of a large rock. He wears all the armor, but keeps his eyes closed as he meditates... he feels Tatooine's breath under his back.<br/>
Life is also present in the barren darkness of the earth ... he feels that cursed dragon Krayt digging under his feet. Cobb knows that within an hour he will be back to Mos Pelgo to collapse or eat something.<br/>
Cobb's fingers tighten at the thought, but he forces himself to calm down by breathing slowly and forcing himself to let go. He returns to meditate, he immerses himself in the energies of the planet as the old hermit Ben taught him.<br/>
Ben… hasn't seen him in years, but Cobb knows he's dead. He heard it while he was at work in the mine. The pickaxe nearly fell on his head as he felt a strong feeling of emptiness, as if something in the universe had been torn off violently. He started to cry and the other miners thought he was crazy.<br/>
Whatever happened to Ben, Cobb hopes he had a quick death and fulfilled whatever he was doing or looking for.<br/>
What surprised Cobb the most was the package a droid delivered to him about a year later that day. Some kind of will left by Ben. The droid told him that if the old hermit had not paid every year for the custody of this object to a delivery agency, it was the signal of his death and the package would finally reach his destination or, rather, the recipient.<br/>
The package was addressed to him, a small casket made of durable material, possibly Beskar himself, as the armor Cobb took from the Jawas.<br/>
Inside were three things: a letter, clothes and a weapon...<br/>
Cobb breathes deeply thinking about where he now keeps the casket, hidden in his house and remembers every word of that letter perfectly. That old bastard hadn't even bothered to leave him a holo-video or a voice recording.<br/>
Cobb,<br/>
If you are reading this letter it means that I am dead, but you will already know it. I would have felt it in the Force.<br/>
There are many things I want to tell you, I don't know how to say them and if it is right to do so. I have trained you in the way of the Jedi since our first meeting and I have kept many things from you.<br/>
I hope that what took me away from Tatooine will help resurrect the Jedi order and revive The Republic. I hope that one day you will no longer repress your connection with the Force and you will no longer have to hide.<br/>
You will be a great man with a very good moral code, This is a good step to be a Jedi and I hope you will find the strength to break the chains of slavery.<br/>
I'm sorry I can't answer your questions, but Force guides you more than you think I'm sure you'll find your answers one day.<br/>
In this casket I leave you some clothes: they are clothes suitable for a Jedi knight, I hope they fit you well, I made them tailored for you based on your tastes and your appearance. I hope that one day you will wear them without being afraid to show what you are and to leave this world bringing peace in the galaxy, following the sacred mission of our ancient order.<br/>
The last thing I leave you is a lightsaber, it belonged to a very special person I saw bravely die to protect the good. I never had the courage to give it back to you, yes. You read that right, give it back to you because it belonged to your father.<br/>
Your father was the best man I've ever known and he was my master, in your eyes I see him living in you. He would be proud of who you are, but I don't want to condemn you to follow ghosts.<br/>
There is also another thing: your training is long over, the last thing you need to be an actual Jedi, according to our tradition, is for you to build your own lightsaber. This is a choice, but remember that a lightsaber represents you and building one creates a special bond with the weapon that will accompany you for the rest of your life.<br/>
I'm sorry to leave you with this burden, but it's your choice to pursue it or not.<br/>
Thank you for being my student in these years on Tatooine, Thank you for making me feel the thrill of being a father, because for me you were like a son.<br/>
I couldn't save my master, I couldn't protect my brother, I didn't stop the woman I loved from dying.<br/>
I have placed my redemption in you, I hope to protect you with my teachings, I hope to protect at least my son.<br/>
Goodbye Cobb Vanth-Jinn<br/>
May the Force be with you,<br/>
Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p><p> </p><p>He had been staring at the letter for an hour, then two… three… until he felt choked and clenched his fists and tears fell.<br/>
What was the worst thing about that message? Was Ben actually dead? or that he had hidden from him that he knew his father and his inheritance?<br/>
His mother had told him that his father was a Jedi Knight, but Cobb always thought they were the delusions of a woman who has always lived in chains.<br/>
Obi-Wan Kenobi, old Ben's real name... Jinn his father's surname... and even now he can't give him a face.<br/>
He closed the casket and hid it, apart from the letter he never touched anything else.<br/>
Cobb was a slave, nothing else, always had been... a child of dust and sand. The only break in his life that he had from work or podracers racing was when the old hermit taught him to control his emotions and talked to him about the Force. He trained him to develop his powers and to trust his instinct which was nothing other than the Force that communicates with him guiding him.<br/>
He taught him to lift stones or creatures larger than himself, admonishing him that it must be a secret between them, he must keep it hidden unless it was in case of life or death. Like that terrible mine collapse and Cobb saved five people by slowing the fall of the landslide, luckily no one had seen... or maybe yes...?<br/>
Ever since he received that letter, Cobb has felt betrayed by the man who eventually raised him after his mother died. So he decided to ignore the call of the Force... ignore his voice, using as little of his powers as possible.<br/>
He didn't need the Force, when the mining collective took Mos Pelgo, Cobb used his will... and a lot of luck. The armor was of great help, but he is still the one who moves it and defend his city.<br/>
The marshal sighs as he relaxes, the only thing he hasn't given up is meditation, feeling at one with what surrounds him is very often projecting himself into the stars. The stars, the space he had never seen...<br/>
Cobb frowns as something brings his attention back to the fringes of Mos Pelgo.<br/>
One... two strangers are entering the city. Cobb feels that no bad intentions: a man of about his age possesses a determined energy, but beneath it lies fatigue and exhaustion. Maybe it all depends on the second presence...<br/>
Cobb snaps seated, turning his gaze towards the city, the last time he had felt a similar energy it was Ben himself.<br/>
The Marshal does not know how to define the second presence, undoubtedly a Jedi, but at the same time he is not. He is more like him, he does not hide what he is but is forgotten. So a child, perhaps? But the Order had been destroyed and ...<br/>
Cobb gets up shaking the sand off and deciding to go and see for himself what these two strangers, they want could endanger his city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: The dynamic duo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two strangers are in the marshal's city and a dragon crawls under it renovating the foundations...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone,<br/>thank you very much for the kudos and for the comments.<br/>I just wanted to add a little note: the POV is Cobb-centered, but there will be bits and pieces from Din's perspective and other characters.<br/>Thanks for your attention,<br/>Enjoy the reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is the second time that Cobb has seen a true Mandalorian and the first time he has met one. He almost sorry him when the man's euphoria turns into disappointment and then suspicion. Evidently he has been looking for someone like him for some time.<br/>The energy that the child emanates is hard to ignore, but Cobb manages to distract himself by focusing on the bounty hunter and imagining what he must be like under all that beskar.<br/>The child stares at him with huge eyes, with pure curiosity and he immediately understood what the marshal is. Cobb ignores the itch in his hands that prompts him to tap into the guidance of the Force, he ignores the desire to connect with the child.<br/>The little alien and the mandalorian are looking for more than old armor and Cobb knows he can't help them. It is not what they are looking for and he does not want to give the child false hope.<br/>The Mandalorian threatens to take off his armor and Cobb is about to tell him to at least wait for a first date, but his tongue freezes and a terrifying shiver runs through his spine. He turns his head towards the street and a moment after the earthquake.<br/>Cobb swears as he gets up from his seat and barely notices that unconsciously, through the Force, he has told the child to hide following his protective instincts.<br/>The marshal is followed by the mandalorian and they observe the magnificent devouring work of the dragon Krayt.<br/>As soon as he saw the mandalorian, Cobb knows that he is an excellent warrior and not even an experienced Jedi can have much hope against such a creature. Joining forces is the best thing to do and Cobb offers the only thing he can.<br/>"Let's make a deal" he speaks resolutely, without thinking twice "If you help me kill that dragon, the armor is yours".<br/>The mandalorian could refuse, put a blaster shot in his head and take the armor from his corpse, but he wouldn't. Mando is a man of honor and the Marshal's instincts have never betrayed him, so he's not surprised when the bounty hunter accepts.</p>
<p>Time passes quickly, the stretch of road in the desert, the agreement with the Tuskens and then the elaboration of a plan.<br/>Cobb is fascinated by the mandalorian, he has heard Ben's stories where the Jedi and the Mandalorians have almost always been fighting each other, but times change. Apparently the Jedi aren't the only ones on the verge of extinction.<br/>When the Mandalorian is arguing with the Tuskens about plans for tomorrow, the child chooses that moment to get close to Cobb.<br/>He stares at the marshal with big eyes and, of course, the man cannot resist...<br/>He gently takes him in his arms and the child touches the marshal's face with his little fingers.<br/>“I'm not who you are looking for, kid. I've never seen a real Jedi” he tells him sincerely and in a whisper, so that the others can't hear him.<br/>The child opens his mouth slightly making a small disappointed noise, stares stubbornly into Cobb's eyes, as if they are familiar.<br/>The marshal has heard of the great master Yoda, Ben has described him well and knows that his race is more unique than rare and very, very long-lived. He knows that when he or the mandalorian dies of old age, the baby will be a little older than now.<br/>"Did you know my father?" his words slip from his lips and it's really a ridiculous question.<br/>The child blinks in processing the question and Cobb feels stupid, the silence stops between them. Then the child's gaze moves to the red scarf and sinks his hands into the soft fabric: it is old, but carefully preserved and made of excellent quality fabric.<br/>"It was my mother's" she finds herself saying "It's the last memory I have of her. She sewed it with a rare silk stolen from the palace of Jabba the Hutt. She told me that it was a mandalorian who gave it to her", Cobb doesn't know whether to believe it as his mother told a lot of crazy stories.<br/>For example the fact that under Mos Pelgo there was a huge krayt dragon... or that his father was a Jedi knight... or that... damn!<br/>Cobb caresses the baby's head with affection and he seems to be satisfied by making a small noise of appreciation, in that moment they feel observed.<br/>The mandalorian is a few steps away from him observing him with a kind of curiosity and surprise.<br/>"He's a good boy" says Cobb, placing the baby on the ground. He protests in annoyance, then raises his arms towards the marshal in search of attention.<br/>"He is..." the bounty hunter simply says, sitting next to Cobb and picking up the baby.<br/>The little one snuggles close to his adoptive father's chest and immediately begins to doze.<br/>"How long have you been looking for another mandalorian?" Cobb asks curiously.<br/>The Bounty Hunter Shrugs "For some time now, the universe has been very vast".<br/>"It's always dangerous" adds the marshal passing a bowl of hot soup to the mandaloriano and then turn his back to allow him to eat without being seen.</p>
<p>Din is surprised by the care and places the child half asleep between the blankets to slightly raise the helmet and sip the soup. It's hot, not too hot to burn his tongue, but enough to warm his bones from Tatooine's cold night.<br/>Din traces the marshal's back: he has a lean but muscular and trained build, he contains a kind of grace in combat. His warrior instinct tells him this and warns him that Cobb Vanth would be a dangerous opponent even without the armor.<br/>The mandalorian is surprised that he found fresh water in the desert, because the marshal looked like just that: fresh water. He is kind, so far he hasn't tried to play tricks or manipulate him, there are very few honest people that Din has met in the galaxy.<br/>He finishes his soup and puts the helmet on his face again "Have you ever gone up there?" asks the mandalorian pointing to the clear sky.<br/>"No" honestly replies Cobb massaging his neck and...<br/>Din frowns as he sees something behind his neck: a star with too many points is marked on the skin, in the center of the mark is a deep scar and from it the mandalorian realizes that Cobb must have extracted the slavery chip himself.<br/>"After all these years he still looks awful" Cobb's voice comes to Din's ear, taking him out of his thoughts.<br/>The mandalorian shudders trying for what to say, but nothing comes to mind. How could he find a meeting point between his childhood and that of the marshal? Din had lost his parents, but he had never been a slave to anyone or forced to do anything.<br/>Cobb turns slowly "Even with that helmet I know what expression you're making" he says with a mischievous smile "Don't feel sorry for me, mandalorian, I've been luckier than many others".<br/>Din stares at those hazel eyes, highlighted by the light of the fire: around the pupil there is a light brown ring that fades into a dark green towards the outside of the iris until it reaches a silver-gray. They seem like two worlds that merge.<br/>"My mother was a slave, so I was born a slave. In the end I took off the chains myself" says Cobb in a calm and sweet voice, how could this man be so calm?<br/>"I took the chains off them" he continues to talk pointing towards the desert, towards Mos Pelgo "And they deserve a quiet life".<br/>Din nods and takes the baby in his arms again, leaning on the cold rock "It is truly admirable what you do".<br/>Cobb snorts "No... it's admirable what they do and the Tuskens" he says thoughtfully "Many would leave, run away, but they persist in struggling every day with the hostility of this planet. And you will think they are either idiots or very brave”.<br/>The marshal pauses briefly, smiling amused, Din finds himself smiling in turn and thinks his company is rather pleasant.<br/>"This is admirable, not an idiot wearing armor that is a size or two bigger than him. Or who crashed so many times in the desert trying to control the Jetpack and created several sand pits".<br/>The mandalorian laughs, he really finds himself laughing, no one has ever made him laugh. And when Cobb laughs along with him a strange spike of heat starts from his stomach making him stop. What the hell was that?! Was the soup spoiled?!<br/>"It must be exciting" says Cobb saving Din from your thoughts, "Being a mandalorian and having a thousand adventures in space".<br/>Din shrugs "It gets boring sometimes, often the hunt the bounties are all the same. They give you a name and the last location of the target, you search and capture the guy. If you are smart enough you can not unleash a shooting in the final act".<br/>Cobb smiles as he lies down on the ground and admires the sky, his arms touch the mandalorian's thighs.<br/>"How many of those guys have whimpered or pleaded with you?".<br/>Din shrugs "More than you think" he replies smiling.<br/>“Have you ever felt lonely?” the question is like a bucket of frozen water on your back.<br/>Din stares at the marshal that he is staring at the sky. Why does silver hair seem to shine?<br/>"Sometimes" he replies honestly and points to the child "This little guy has changed things a bit".<br/>"Do you have to take him home?" supposes Cobb.<br/>Din nods and then slips to the ground too, placing the child in their midst. That night he sleeps surprisingly well, the smell of the desert fills his nostrils... the smell of Cobb Vanth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cobb feels the presence of the dragon Krayt several miles before they arrive at the lair and thanks the Force that his people and the Tuskens have worked together in harmony to make the plan.<br/>The fight is slow and, at the same time, fast. Din and Cobb are perfectly synchronized in combat. The marshal has always been able to adapt to any type of battle and with his Mandalorian it is no different.<br/>Why his mandalorian? Only because they had woken up that morning in some kind of weird hug, with the baby using them as pillows. Apparently they were cold and their bodies approached in search of warmth. It was certainly not his intention to drool on the mandalorian's shoulder.<br/>Cobb shakes his head, dismissing these thoughts and trying to ignore the cry of that damned krayt dragon. Then that idiot did it...<br/>Mando had punctured his jetpack asking him, if anything happened, to take care of the baby.<br/>Fuck Mando! Sure he would take care of the baby, but don't you have a self-preservation instinct?!<br/>At the end of the battle, after the bounty hunter emerges from the krayt dragon's mouth followed by a spectacular explosion, Cobb feels a burst of anger at seeing Mando so casual. The urge to hit him is strong... did he really have that little regard for himself? Didn't he think about the baby?<br/>Why did he do it? Why did he think the marshal was a damsel in distress that he couldn't get away with? Or worse! Did Mando think he was more expendable?!<br/>A small hand rests on his knuckles and Cobb finds himself breathing slowly, blinking as he notices the rocks around him stop shaking and it wasn't for the dragon's death, it was the marshal's emotions gone out of control. He turns his gaze to the child who looks reassuringly with those big eyes.<br/>Damn! He was about to lose control, he was about to reveal to everyone what he was and it was all the fault of that stupid mercenary! He had been repressing his Jedi side for all these years by fiercely ignoring the call of the force and then the dynamic duo arrives to upset everything.<br/>He should have had at least two hours of meditation to calm down.<br/>"Your father is really an idiot" he growls angrily and the child slowly nods as if he agrees as the mandalorian approaches them.<br/>Mando is about to speak, but Cobb just pushes him back by pressing on his chest armor.<br/>"What did you think you were doing?! Die as a hero?! Did you think about your son while you were being swallowed?!".<br/>Mando seems surprised by his reaction, the boy looks at them with his ears lowered.<br/>"Maybe you're used to working alone, doing everything by yourself, but on Tatooine it doesn't work that way. We count on each other and we're all on the same level" Cobb talks trying to calm down "Some battles you can't win alone".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din stares in amazement at Cobb's reaction and the authority emanating from his stern gaze with stiff posture. He is the opposite of the man from last night who made him laugh.<br/>The marshal snorts and then shoves Din, as he passes him "Clean yourself before the acid ruins the armor".<br/>The mandalorian observes him puzzled, The Armorer was the only one to talk to him like this when he was younger.<br/>Was Cobb really sorry for him? What a stupid question, the marshal is a nice person, so how could he not be worried?<br/>Din's eyes are fixed on the child "Are you angry with me too?".<br/>The little one lowers his gaze and slowly follows in Cobb's footsteps confirming the mandalorian's question.</p>
<p>Cobb goes around the entire battlefield, noting the wounded and the casualties, fewer than he believed and thank the Force for that.<br/>He sees the Tuskens attacking the carcass of the krayt dragon, for them nothing is thrown away and they would have plundered every last bone.<br/>The marshal looks at a few pieces of backbone and then... he blinks as a piece of something stuck to the flesh draws his attention.<br/>Cobb grabs it and pulls it off hard. He examines it carefully, removing the blood and residual flesh: a piece of bone, perhaps a part of the marrow or some ribs, has a cylindrical shape and hole, is about 30 cm long. The piece of bone is black with red veins and fits perfectly in his hand.<br/>Cobb finds a certain charm, why did he take it? Why does he think he has to hold it tight?<br/>The Force continues to push its boat into the current. He looks up, the child stares at him with big eyes and an open mouth, an unspoken question.<br/>Cobb sighs as he undoes the armor and the Jetpack, a deal is a deal and the Marshal always keeps his promises.<br/>He slips the bone into his pocket and hands the armor back to the mandalorian, they say goodbye and Cobb watches him go.<br/>A moment later the marshal swears, why does he always have to reduce himself at the last moment?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: You can't ignore it forever!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I knew that one day a man in shining armor would take you away</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She runs back to town and greets her people, her family. He doesn't know if he'll ever come back, but he knows there will always be a home here for him. The marshal hesitates to leave his city, but his sixth sense tells him they will be fine. Things could get pretty boring around here.<br/>Cobb grimaces as he grabs a large bag - he shoves Ben's casket, spare clothes, some weapons and his repair kit. He collects all the credits he owns, has quite a few set aside, and they would help convince Mando to let him go with him, offering him to pay for any repairs to the ship or supplies.<br/>He has to go with them, the Force pushes him on this journey and now Cobb can no longer ignore it. With the defeated krayt dragon there is really nothing to anchor him here, has he been running away for too long or had he been waiting for the arrival of the Mandalorian so far?<br/>A dilemma remains in his mind, should he embrace the path of the Jedi or let it go? This journey could make him find the answer, make him make a decision... a decision that has been delayed for too long.<br/>The Jedi begin their training as children, then to be joined by a master and explore space by living in their creed.<br/>The marshal was no longer a boy for a long time and he had never seen space, how long could he still have to live? The child, on the other hand, can be hope… he can be future. Future for what?<br/>Cobb really wants to make sense of all these questions, all these uncertainties, but doubt and hesitation can be fatal. The marshal has always been instinctive, his instinct has never betrayed him, like when he grabbed that bucket of crystals and walked for days in the desert.<br/>With a sigh he strokes the door jamb of his small house, and then leaves Mos Pelgo for the unknown.<br/>Cobb fears he won't reach Mos Eisley in time, but instead runs into the rest of a failed ambush on his way to the big city. The marshal understands what happened from the tracks on the bodies he finds, the mandalorian must be in a bad mood.<br/>He follows in the footsteps of the other man and after about half an hour he finds the dynamic duo frying under Tatooine's mid-day suns.<br/>"Hey beauty!" smiles with a seductive wink, while he stops the speeder next to the mandalorian who looks at him rather surprised.<br/>"How much does it cost me an hour with you?" asks mischievous Cobb.<br/>Mando snorts and in response throws the armor to the marshal who catches it, and then fixes it on the speeder. He helps Mando load his luggage, while the boy watches them with his head tilted.<br/>"What are you doing here?" asks the bounty hunter "Do you have to go to Mos Eisley to do business?".<br/>"Actually, I'm here for you".<br/>The mandalorian tilts his questioning head while remaining silent.<br/>"I want to go with you and the child".<br/>Cobb knows that the other is scrutinizing him suspiciously, he knows that he is twisting his mouth into a clear annoyed expression.<br/>Mando is about to respond, a sharp response, but the baby makes a noise with his mouth to get their attention. She nimbly approaches the marshal by clinging to his leg and raising her small hands towards him.<br/>The marshal smiles as he takes him in his arms and then looks at the other man "Listen, Mando, I know that in the end I am a stranger to you, but I think that you and the child are looking for something and I imagine that you are being hunted by dangerous people".<br/>The mandalorian crosses his arms over his chest "These are not your business, protecting the baby is my mission".<br/>"Then it will be mine too" Cobb says resolutely and knows exactly where to meet the bounty hunter, despite the helmet.<br/>"I am a good fighter and I am willing to pay for my presence on your ship in credits or cover expenses".<br/>The child makes a small pleading sound as he digs his little claws into Cobb's red scarf with determination, while he looks at the bounty hunter with pleading eyes, as if the marshal were a pet they found in the desert dunes.<br/>"Why?" Mando asks with a sigh as he approaches resignation.<br/>Cobb opens his mouth and then closes it again, pondering carefully what to say "I've spent my whole life in this worldand I don't think I want to die in it. If I'm going to die, I want to be in an adventure or for a good cause. I believe that you are a good cause or, at least, a good opportunity".<br/>Should he tell him he's a Jedi? Or some kind of it? How would Mando react if he revealed it to her? Cobb doesn't know and for now it's best to keep it hidden, he doesn't know where all this will lead him and he doesn't think he's the best person to help the child with his powers. Provided that Mando is aware of the true nature of the child and, probably, he is.<br/>The mandalorian sighs "What about your people?".<br/>"They'll be fine, we're desert people, children of the sand. We have tough skin and, I think, thanks to your intervention with the Tuskens things will get boring".<br/>There is a long silence between the two, Mando carefully evaluates Cobb. He doesn't know if he believes him... no, he believes him... he believes the marshal. This instinctive and spontaneous trust does not know where it comes from, and this is what scares him the most.<br/>"The child has powers" says the Mandalorian "He is hunted by what remains of the empire, by a man named Moff Gideon, very dangerous and ruthless people".<br/>Cobb listens intently without interrupting him, holds the child firmly in his arms.<br/>"I must take the child to the Jedi, an order of ancient sorcerers. I must find them and leave him in their care, where he will be safe from the evil intentions of Moff Gideon. My mission is to find my people so they can help me find these Jedi".<br/>Cobb is breathing deeply, the Force is really guiding him, none of this is coincidence.<br/>"If you really intend to join us you must be aware of the dangers you run into and that, whatever happens, the child has priority."<br/>The marshal sighs and then smiles "I'll take care of our child" he says with an ironic and playful voice.<br/>Mando sighs shaking his head "It's not a game, Cobb".<br/>"A little humor does not hurt, irony helps to lighten the harsh reality" the marshal speaks honestly and then takes the Mandalorian's hand and squeezes it vigorously "You can count on the fact that they will have to pass over my corpse before doing harm to you or the child".<br/>The mandalorian shakes Cobb's hand, fixing determination and seriousness in those hazel eyes.<br/>"Do you have a name, Mando? I mean a real name" Cobb asks seriously.</p>
<p>Din is surprised by the question. This man, from their first meeting, did nothing but surprise him. Few have asked his name over the years and not in such a polite way.<br/>"Din…" he says slowly, as if he was checking that this name really belonged to him and pronounced it correctly "Din Djarin".<br/>"Din..." Cobb whispers savoring the mandalorian's name and, not knowing why, the bounty hunter stares at his lips.<br/>"So Din Djarin" smiles the marshal placing the child on the speeder "Let's go to Mos Eisley".</p>
<p>Cobb follows Din to a rather familiar hangar and he tell him to wait there with the baby while he goes to search his mechanic.<br/>The marshal takes the opportunity to observe the ship, he will go into space... he will go into space. Fuck! He will go to space!<br/>The child digs into his shirt trying to calm him down and Cobb breathes deeply.<br/>"Sorry kid" he smiles reassuringly "I think this will be an exciting day".<br/>Three small droids emerge from Razor Crest and stare curiously at the couple.<br/>The marshal holds back a laugh as the three mechanical workers seem to be arguing with each other, perhaps trying to figure out what a stranger is doing with the Mandalorian's child.<br/>Cobb smiles knowing who it belongs to this hangar, after seeing these little droids.<br/>"For a thousand bolts!" exclaims a familiar voice.<br/>The marshal smiles as he turns towards the entrance "Peli Motto".<br/>The woman smiles and then nudges Din "You are looking for a Mandalorian and you will find a handsome marshal in the desert".<br/>Cobb gives a hug to the woman who smiles back and then takes the baby for herself.<br/>"And you three slackers" she says sternly to the droids "Light a fire, there's some meat to roast".<br/>Peli turns to the marshal with a smile "That speeder seemed familiar to me. Even if it's a shame, it was such a beautiful podracer. My masterpiece!".<br/>"I find it a good way to recycle useful things".<br/>"Podracer?" Din asks, drawing their attention.<br/>"Yep" smiles Peli pointing to both her and the marshal "Cobb and I have known each other for a long time. Since Podracers races were still legal or, better to be precise, it earned a lot of credits".<br/>Cobb nods “I used to work in Mos Pelgo as a slave, but the head of the mine loved racing and so he recruited the youngest of us as pilots. Peli and I met like this, I won several races”.<br/>The mechanic nods "I took care of the Podracer and patched Cobb up in case he got hurt".<br/>"Wait" Din realizes "Were you a slave too?".<br/>"What did you expect?" shrugs Peli "I lived in this hangar all my life, my master freed me on his deathbed leaving me all this" says the mechanic pointing to the entire hangar "Not that he had heirs anyway...".<br/>The boy makes a noise with his mouth pointing down and Peli places him on the ground and then watches him as he follows the droids.<br/>"You should have seen this crazy bastard run" the mechanic smiles giving Cobb a pat on the back "He won me a lot of bets".<br/>"In this regard" the marshal changes the subject "I'll leave with the Mandalorian, can you keep the speeder?".<br/>Peli blinks "Are you really separating yourself from your little gem?".<br/>"I know he's in good hands with you".<br/>The mechanic shakes his head smiling "I wonder why something told me that one day a man in shining armor would come to take you away from us".<br/>Cobb's eyes widen as Din blushes under the helmet and they both put their hands out saying "It's not what you think!"<br/>Peli bursts out laughing "You are a really nice couple!".<br/>The two men frown at her, but then the three droids draw the mechanic's attention to say the fire is ready and take the meat from the Mandalorian's arms.<br/>"So" Cobb catches Din's attention "What do we do now?".<br/>"We have to wait for Peli's contact, he has some information on where we can find other Mandalorians".<br/>Cobb nods and Din beckons him to follow him to the Razor Crest showing him the ship and pointing out empty compartments to put his things.<br/>"What's there?" Din asks, scanning Ben's casket.<br/>Cobb breathes deeply and looks the Mandalorian in the eye "A bomb...".<br/>There is a long silence, but from Din's body language the marshal understands that he doesn't believe him.<br/>"Nothing dangerous" Cobb reassures him "Just a piece of my past or my future, it depends on how this adventure ends".<br/>The bounty hunter is clearly interested in pursuing the subject, but also respectful and merely nodding in agreement.<br/>"Din" Cobb calls him "Thanks for letting me come" he tells him sincerely.<br/>The mandalorian nods his head as he watches the marshal arrange his things.<br/>"While Peli cooks the meat and we wait for contact" Cobb muses, taking note of the ship's entire food rations and medical supplies. "I'm going to do some refueling for the Razor Crest, for us".<br/>Din looks on the verge of protesting, but then thinks about the supply situation and nods.</p>
<p>Over the next few hours Cobb grabs several supplies, some spare parts in case of an emergency or for repairs, and some warmer clothes, in case they go to a colder place than Tatooine.<br/>He returns to the hangar carrying the speeder in Peli's hands, but takes a piece off the bike. He doesn't know why but he takes a component that serves to combine two energy sources. It is a rather small piece, he holds it between his fingers and then slips it into his pocket, the same pocket where he keeps the bone taken from the corpse of the krayt dragon.<br/>Peli's contact turns out to be a frog woman with her eggs that she must reach her husband to save her lineage and, luckily for Din, Cobb understands the woman's language.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: From sun and sand to ice and snow!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cobb hates the cold!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Razor Crest comes off the ground, Cobb takes a deep breath feeling as if he is leaving his whole life behind, as if he were making his way to another path. A road he has ignored for too long.<br/>The space is fascinating yet cold, it is immense and yet cruel...<br/>He takes a deep breath and then gets up from his corner in the cockpit nodding to Din, he needs to meditate.<br/>He goes down into the hold and finds the child staring at the backpack of eggs with too much interest.<br/>"No" Cobb tells him in a firm voice getting an innocent look from the little Jedi.<br/>The marshal takes a blanket and lies down on it, near the exit door. He closes his eyes and then sighs shaking his head.<br/>"Those eggs are not for eating".<br/>He doesn't need to look at the baby to know that he is with his mouth open and an egg inches from his lips.<br/>Cobb opens a compartment next to him revealing other types of eggs "This you can eat these, I got them just for you".<br/>The child looks between the eggs in his possession and those offered by the marshal, at the end he puts down the one he had taken, closing the backpack and accepting the compromise.<br/>Cobb smiles as he feels the child move close to him, strokes his head affectionately "Don't overdo it or you'll get a stomach ache".<br/>The child makes a small noise as if to say that he will careful and this increases the smile from the marshal.<br/>Cobb relaxes by bringing his hands to his chest, reaches the Force around him and sinks into it... he can feel the energy of the stars around the Razor Crest.<br/>He breathes deeply, while his heart rate slows and aligns with the energy waves of the ship's engine.<br/>The whole space becomes a map and he is the compass, the Force tells him stories of every star and every piece of rock that floats around the ship.<br/>In his dreams, or when he reaches a state of deep meditation, he often sees old Ben pointing to Tatooine's sky. He advises him to leave... he sees other Jedi from past ages, but they are all with their hoods raised and their heads bowed, he wonders if he is his father among them...<br/>But now the his memories emerge... the most painful memories of his youth. A whiplash on the back, a collapse on the foot and then... the death of his mother.<br/>Cobb was 12 and his mother was sick, very sick. His master offered him an exchange: "Once, long ago, I saw a human boy compete and win in a spectacular way. I want to try too... you compete in the next Podracers race and I will buy all the medicines to cure your mother. Of course, you have to win".<br/>The boy with dirty hair and patched clothes accepts without hesitation, goes to her mother and tells her that he would win… he would win for her.<br/>A girl of his age stained with motor oil smiles at him...<br/>Desert dust shoot him in the face as the engines start.<br/>The stifling smell of burnt sand mixed with chemicals and engine gases.<br/>His small hands are firmly on the wheel, one goal in mind. The painful moans of him mother fill his ears and not the noise of the engines or the audience on the track.<br/>He scrutinizes Jabba the Hutt in his throne, the hands tremble and he remembers the rumors that not only his master has bet on his victory...<br/>An explosion of colors when he crosses the finish line, the only thing Cobb thinks is how he could still be alive, it had been a carnage...<br/>His arms full of medicine, pride in his chest and compliments from everyone who meets him.<br/>The long stairway to the slave quarters and then...<br/>Old Brigitte's white face... she is silenced by the sight of the medicines...<br/>The sound of objects falling to the ground, the heart bursting in his chest overwhelmed by anxiety and fear...<br/>A cold hand in his, warm tears roll from his eyes.<br/>Rey Vanth lying in bed with a smile on her face, dead in a happy expression. Was death to her the freedom from chains?<br/>Old Brigitte tells the last moments of her mother's life, she dreamed... she talked in her sleep describing her dreams: shining armor, lightsabers... two names repeated often. <br/>One that old Brigitte can't pronounce or remember well, but Cobb knows it must be her father's name.<br/>And then the second name, pronounced a few moments before exhaling and holding the red scarf tightly, a simple and easy to remember name: Jango...<br/>Then remember the emptiness... after long hours of tears, then only the emptiness. A hole in his chest that makes him feel neither alive nor dead... just empty.<br/>He works in the mine, trains with a podracer, eats and sleeps... all automatic, driven by the instinct of survival and habit.<br/>About three or four races after the death of her mother, a man shows up in front of him... thick beard, brown hair but with the first white tufts, a solemn and mysterious look.<br/>When she met Ben, she told him about the Jedi and what he could become...<br/>"I will teach you how to take off those chains by yourself...".<br/>Ben pays his master handsomely, for have him several hours a week, with the excuse that he needed extra hands for the jobs. The old Jedi had seen him run and understood...<br/>Obi-Wan Kenobi was on Tatooine for two reasons: to watch over Luke Skywalker and to find his Jedi master's son to train him.<br/>Guilt consumed the old man and a debt to Qui-Gon Jinn, Cobb and Luke are his redemption for failing with Anakin.</p>
<p>There is no emotion, there is peace<br/>Emotions are part of life, every Jedi Knight has to deal with their feelings to achieve inner peace. Emotions must not be overcome or repressed, but understood and accepted. No Jedi has to make his decisions out of his own emotions.</p>
<p>There is no ignorance, there is knowledge<br/>The Jedi Knights are called to bring peace and justice to all planets. Ignorance generates conflict, a Jedi must not blindly believe in something, but he must have an open mind and free from prejudices.</p>
<p>There is no passion, there is serenity<br/>Obsessing or focusing too much on a goal clouds the mind of a Jedi. The knight must use his weapon only for defense. Calm and serenity are the only option to evaluate each situation with clarity and objectivity.</p>
<p>There is no chaos, there is harmony<br/>A Jedi Knight does not have to live in chaos or be a victim of it, both in body and in mind, because a Jedi's job is to bring peace and agreement to the galaxy. Encourage harmony to preserve and fortify the good of the Republic and give it a long life.</p>
<p>There is no death, there is the Force<br/>A Jedi Knight must always be ready for death and must not be influenced by it. It is difficult to remain calm with the sense of loss, however death is nothing but part of life and a Jedi reunites in the Force becoming one with it.</p>
<p>The Code of the Jedi... the teachings of Obi-Wan Kenobi...<br/>It became his mantra until death took Ben away from him and then the letter revealed his inheritance to him.<br/>Cobb now understands how difficult the way of the Jedi is and how simpler the way of the Sith is, but his mother taught him that the more difficult things bring greater satisfaction.</p>
<p>Din gestures to the frog woman to rest, that it would take hours to get to their destination, and so she decides to see what the marshal and the child are up to.<br/>He goes down into the hold and is frozen by what he finds: Cobb is lying by the tailgate, on top of a blanket, his eyes closed in an expression of pure serenity on his face. The child is lying next to him with his head resting on the marshal's stomach and Din notices a half-eaten egg next to them. Apparently, the child was eating the egg, only to let it go and join in whatever Cobb was doing.<br/>The Mandalorian approaches cautiously, avoids making noise, and then kneels next to the hypnotized couple with Cobb's placid face.<br/>His fingers reach out to brush salt and pepper hair...<br/>"Do you like what you see, Din?" the Marshal's voice makes him jump.<br/>Cobb doesn't open his eyes, but a bright smile stretches across his face.<br/>"What are you doing?" he asks sitting down next to him.<br/>"Meditation, calm your mind and body. Having a calm mind can save you in many situations".<br/>"It works?".<br/>Cobb nods "Very...." opens his eyes inviting Din to lie down next to him.<br/>The Marshal's fingers touch the child's head, while the Mandalorian joins them.<br/>"Why this part of the ship?".<br/>"It's the closest point to space" shrugs Cobb and then looks at the man's clothes "I can understand the helmet, but you never take off your armor? Not even to relax your muscles a bit?".<br/>Din sighs looking at the cargo hold ceiling "You never know when they can attack you, traveling at this speed is pretty dangerous, it makes us easy targets".<br/>"But you Mandalorians never relax?".<br/>"This is the Way" Din simply says.<br/>This makes Cobb laugh "And you can't have intercourse?" he asks mischievously.<br/>Din widens his eyes and thanks for wearing the helmet "We can, but...".<br/>"You cannot show your face" concludes the marshal, turning to look at him.<br/>The Mandalorian licks his lips and is about to say something, but Cobb's laughter interrupts him again "I'll make fun of you, relax".<br/>Din snorts shaking his head "I've seen podracers races during my travels, one of the most dangerous things I've ever seen".<br/>The marshal nods "You have to follow your instinct and, above all, get lucky or you find yourself crushed in the desert".<br/>"Did you like running?".<br/>Cobb sighs looking up at the ship's ceiling and strokes the baby's head as he continues to sleep on the man's stomach.<br/>"The first time I ran i was to get some medicine for my mother".<br/>"She was ill…?".<br/>"Yes, but when I got back to her it was too late".<br/>Din stares at him mortified, traces his profile "I'm sorry, I don't...".<br/>"It's been a long time, Din. Death is part of life, even if it takes away the people we love most, but pain helps us grow "you tell him with a certain sweetness under a melancholy tone" I ran the following times pushed by my master, but also for another reason. I thought being so close to death would make me feel closer to her".<br/>"How old were you the first time?".<br/>"12 years".<br/>Din continues to look at him slightly shocked.<br/>"Don't make that face" Cobb comments turning towards him, he really seems to read the emotions of the Mandalorian through his helmet "I bet that at 12 they made you fight".<br/>Din nods "Yes, they made us fight against our peers to evaluate us, but being a Mandalorian was my choice".<br/>"Is this your Clan?" Cobb asks pointing to the Mudhorn symbol.<br/>The Mandalorian nods "A clan of two" replies by nodding towards the child.<br/>The marshal traces the beskar with his index finger, moves from the shoulder to the chest and then to the neck.<br/>Din feels that strange heat in his stomach again that almost makes him jump in surprise, but he doesn't move as he continues to observe Cobb's fingers.<br/>The marshal traces his helmet as if it did not exist: he touches Din's lips, then his nose and then...<br/>The Mandalorian's hand grabs Cobb's wrist, more an instinctive gesture to protect his identity than to have something against the marshal.<br/>Cobb doesn't flinch or make a puzzled expression, no. He remains calm and smiles. That stupid smile that makes the heat in the Mandalorian's stomach grow.<br/>The marshal's fingers intertwine with Din's. "Sorry, I shouldn't have" gives a light squeeze and then lets go and turns towards the ceiling.<br/>Din remains with his hand suspended for at least a minute, he misses that soft and sweet touch. No one had ever touched him like that, not even Omera during that time in Sorgan. He thinks she was too afraid of her reaction to openly show his interest in him. She had come forward when she had told her of her intentions to leave and leave the child in her care, Omera wanted him to stay and she was about to take off him helmet, but Din stopped her.<br/>In that place he found a strong sense of peace, but he thought above all of the good of the child and not of himself. What would have happened if that mercenary hadn't come for that child? Would Din change his mind at the last moment and accept Omera's offer?<br/>The Mandalorian turns to the ceiling, his hands brushing Cobb's side closing his eyes. Something tells Din that he wouldn't have stayed anyway, that the answer would have been no.</p>
<p>They wake up embraced, or rather, Cobb sleeps on his side with his back to Din and holding the baby close to his chest. The Mandalorian, on the other hand, approached the marshal in his sleep by hugging his back and carrying it to his chest, he draped his right arm to cover both Cobb and the child.<br/>The sound of an alarm does not make Din think much about the situation in which they woke up, while the marshal remains in the hold cradling the baby softly and trying not to think about the smell of the Mandalorian on the clothes.<br/>And, without warning, the Razor Crest begins to run a roller coaster across the galaxy. Cobb holds the baby tightly to his chest as he tries to hold on and when the ship seems to have stopped, something breaks beneath them causing them to plummet into a violent descent. Crates of supplies and weapons jump all over the hold.<br/>Cobb, instinctive, leaps towards the backpack of eggs and with great concentration holds both himself, the backpack and the child suspended in the air, away from the crates and walls, just in time for a sharp landing where a gash as large as the marshal himself opens in the hold of the Razor Crest.<br/>The first thing that welcomes Cobb, after sitting on the ground staring at the ice beyond the gap, is the cold… and for a first moment he feels an unpleasant sensation accompanied by memories of long nights spent working in the Mos Pelgo mine.<br/>Din's hasty footsteps pull him out of his mind.<br/>"Cobb?! Are you okay?! ”he asks anxiously as he goes down the ladder.<br/>"Yes..." the marshal nods and then raises his hand and points to the hole in the hold "I understand that for me it is the first time in space and I am not an expert, but I am almost certain that should not be there".</p>
<p>After about an hour they took stock of the situation. Cobb doesn't stop cursing, pulling on the heavy jacket he had taken from Mos Eisley half a day earlier. And it's official: he hates the cold! <br/>At least the chattering of his teeth keeps his thoughts away from what happened between him and Din a few hours ago. Cobb wonders if he will ever be able to penetrate the Mandalorian's armor.<br/>The Marshal scans the damage throughout the hold and then his gaze locks between the frog woman holding her eggs and Din a bit too relaxed.<br/>The Mandalorian turns to him, as he lies down to... sleep ?! What the fuck?!<br/>"Tell her that when it gets dark I'll get a better idea of the damage. Let's wait until tomorrow" Din explains.<br/>Cobb twists his mouth and then looks at the woman and the temperature of the egg backpack is dropping dramatically.<br/>The marshal is about to speak out against the Mandalorian, but his tongue freezes as he notes the child follow adoptive father's example.<br/>"Are you joking?!" the voice is harder than the ice that surrounds them and makes the dynamic duo turn towards him.<br/>Cobb slaps Din's thigh with his foot. “Move that lazy ass, help me fly this cart!” He says sternly as he grabs his repair kit from one of the compartments in the hold.<br/>The child squeaks, raising and lowering his ears, while he looks between the marshal and the Mandalorian.<br/>Din snorts tired "I told you...".<br/>Cobb forcibly closes the compartment door and looks sternly at the other man, no one would go against a Mandalorian so openly. Nobody, except Cobb Vanth.<br/>"I heard you, Mr. Djarin" Cobb speaks slowly "But you did not understand the gravity of the situation".<br/>With two steps the marshal is above Din who feels small observing that stern and determined gaze.<br/>The frog woman and the child watch the scene as if they are watching their favorite holo-film.<br/>"There are children in there" Cobb says firmly, pointing to the eggs. "They can't be born if the temperature drops again and we don't take our asses away from this industrial freezer."<br/>Din opens and closes his mouth several times trying to reply, but Cobb's 'marshal' mode makes him stretch like a violin string and something under his belt seems to want the Marshal's attention, despite the cold.<br/>Din shakes his head, sighing and raising his hands in surrender. "You're right" he admits.<br/>Cobb nods satisfied and grabs the Mandalorian's hand lifting him to his feet "Try to keep the hold warm while I go out to see what I can fix".<br/>"Are you good with ships?".<br/>"On Tatooine every piece of metal can become important and nothing is thrown away" Cobb explains, reassuring him "And Peli taught me a few tricks, after all the podracers are made from ship engines".<br/>Cobb turns to the woman and speaks to her in his own language, reassuring her and pointing to thermal blankets to wrap her and her backpack.<br/>The marshal is about to leave when his eyes lock on the child and he shakes his head at Din indignantly "Great! You make me be the 'bad' parent".</p>
<p>Solder, replace, lift... Cobb acts automatically, some parts of the Razor Crest are no different from some industrial machines he used in the mine.<br/>He resists using the power of the Force to make the task easier and while he works to weld some parts, there is a big debate inside him to tell Din the truth about his nature. To say he's like the child... why is he hiding it from him? Perhaps because he feels like the way of the Jedi doesn't belong to him, he feels like a constraint given by Ben since their first meeting. No, a responsibility rather than a constraint.<br/>A responsibility that he does not feel up to or, perhaps, needs another type of stimulus.<br/>He finds a copper wire as he moves metal sheets and pipes, which he inexplicably slips into his pocket. In the usual pocket where he keeps the krayt dragon bone and that component stolen from his speeder before leaving Tatooine.<br/>A shiver runs down Cobb's back and it isn't from the cold, there's something on this planet that they don't like and they need to get out of there as soon as possible.<br/>He is lifting a large piece of metal when Din joins him and together trying to patch up the Razor Crest. However, it would take experienced mechanics and several spare parts as soon as they reached a safe haven.<br/>They work fast and quietly, until the child draws their attention to footprints.<br/>"She's gone..." Din realizes.<br/>"Fuck...!" Cobb murmurs with a bad feeling of foreboding grabbing his guts.<br/>"I'm going to look for her, you end up here" says the Mandalorian holding the blaster at hand and following in the footsteps, the child follows him a few steps away.<br/>A few minutes pass, Cobb is adjusting one of the engines to hold up to their destination, or so the marshal begs.<br/>His body freezes and his eyes go in the direction where his traveling companions have gone, while the horrible feeling of discomfort grows stronger in his stomach and then the earth trembles.<br/>And Cobb 'sees'... thousands upon thousands of eyes approaching from all sides. Very, very hungry primitive creatures... and three full meals with desserts crashed near their nest.<br/>Cobb grabs the blaster and retrieves his tools, the moment he throws them in the hold, the frog woman runs hopping inside the ship.<br/>Din is a few steps behind her, shooting wildly holding the baby tight to her chest and similar creatures to giant spiders at her heels.<br/>Why didn't Cobb get a bigger shotgun?!<br/>The marshal covers the couple's back by firing at the spiders and together they manage to lock themselves up in the Razor Crest, but those cursed creatures don't want to give up and it slip into every crevice of the ship.<br/>Eventually all four find themselves sealed in the cockpit.<br/>"Go Din! Go!" Cobb yells at him, shooting at all the spiders that had managed to enter before sealing the doors.<br/>The Razor Crest struggles to rise into the air and the spiders don't want to let go. Things get complicated when a giant arachnid crashes into them, slamming the ship to the ground and starts licking the glass of the cabin.<br/>Cobb's heart pumps into his chest, time slows down… and it's all far away: the frog woman's prayers, the baby's cries and Din's curses.<br/>Cobb warns all individual spiders within the planet by focusing on the ones that are trying to kill them. The Force draws him to itself... no, he is who calls it... his fingers tingle.<br/>Despite the whole dramatic situation, the marshal is calm with a deep serenity and...<br/>Shots from laser cannons break Cobb's isolation, he blinks as the giant spider is shot down and two Republic pilots save them from alien spiders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Kryze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You fight well, but no normal person dodges blaster shots like that</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It look better underwater" Cobb comments trying to lighten the situation as the Razor Crest is pulled out of the sea. The child clings to the red scarf while he is perched on the marshal's shoulder.<br/>
Din looks at him and the Mandalorian has no desire to joke given his posture. He remains silent as he goes to speak with the mechanic.<br/>
Cobb breathes deeply the smell of the port, the sea is so immense and he can't help but think of Tatooine and the little water it contains. How different the planets can be from each other...<br/>
The child runs his fingers through Cobb's hair several times, as if they were the strangest and most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The marshal smiles by lightly pressing his fingers on the child's stomach to tickle him, he chuckles leaning against the side of the man's head.<br/>
Din clears his throat, how long he had been watching them? Eventually the marshal shrugs her shoulders and together they accompany the frog woman into the harbor looking for her husband.<br/>
The reunion of the two lovers causes something to pull into Cobb's chest and, for some reason, he wants to take Din's hand. Just to feel her warmth and his presence, but he holds back.<br/>
The woman's husband points to a tavern near the port.<br/>
Later the innkeeper introduces them to a fisherman and soon after the trio is on a boat taking to the open sea.<br/>
As soon as they got into the fishermen's boat, Cobb had a bad feeling, he doesn't trust these people and Din seems blinded with hope of finding one of his likes to notice something.<br/>
They sit in a corner to observe the sea so as not to disturb the fishermen, the child is in his cradle.<br/>
"Din?" he speaks softly so that only Mandalorian can hear him "I don't like these people".<br/>
"Why?" asks the bounty hunter looking around cautiously, while the child is observing the sea with big curious eyes.<br/>
"A feeling, let's be careful" Cobb warns him, squeezing his shoulder lightly.<br/>
And when is Cobb's sixth sense wrong? Apparently never!<br/>
When Din and the child are pushed into the water, the marshal is already shooting at the fishermen, with all his strength trying to make his way through the enemies that attack him. Cobb relies on his sixth sense by dodging the fishermen's blaster shots and reminding himself time and again that he no longer has the Mandalorian armor to save him from a lethal blow.<br/>
The sounds of Din drowning prompt him to hurry up and Cobb, for the second time, draws the Force power to himself, ready to use telekinesis to open the grate that holds the bounty hunter captive.<br/>
And then a rain of fire from above and three mandalorians fall from the sky helping the marshal to fix the fishermen.<br/>
When the grate is open and they are pulling Din out, Cobb doesn't hesitate and dives into the water with the reproaches of the mandalorians behind him. Just because they have those glittering armor, only they can save the day?<br/>
Cobb swims fast and precise, follows the child's energy, while adrenaline keeps every sense in alert. Right now he is not Mos Pelgo's Marshal, he is a creature of pure instinct driven by Force energy and is determined to protect a child in danger.<br/>
He sees the creature and after three quick blaster hits in the right places, the beast's mouth opens and the cradle is grabbed by the marshal without hesitation. Cobb, with an energetic sprint, heads back to the surface.</p><p>Din looks at the still water, as he hears the three Mandalorians discuss why they didn't stop the marshal and one of them is about to jump into the water, until Cobb emerges pulling out the broken cradle and opening it. He hugging the child, after he checking his health.<br/>
Relief floods Din's body and reaches the couple embracing them both, the child looking unharmed and Cobb slightly reeling from the adrenaline ebbing from his system. The foreheads of the two men briefly touch.<br/>
"Thanks, I was looking for others like me" Din says after loosening the embrace and standing up, he looks at their rescuers. He found them! Three mandalorians!<br/>
The one who looks like the boss nods and... takes off his helmet smiling "So we have arrived at the right time".<br/>
The other two also take off their helmets and Din feels Cobb's eyes behind his head, the Marshal has already sensed his emotions. How could he understand it so well?<br/>
"Where did you get that armor?".<br/>
"This armor has been in my family for three generations" replies the red-haired woman with determination and pride.<br/>
"You are not Mandalorians, you don't cover your face" Din says slowly, as a sense of exhaustion and failure opens in his stomach.<br/>
The three exchange a glance and the only man in the group says softly "He's one of them...".<br/>
"One of whom?".<br/>
"I am Bo-Katan of the Kryze clan" says the red-haired woman.</p><p>Cobb's gaze moves to her as she holds the child in her arms, memories of Ben's tales piercing his mind.<br/>
"I only loved once, an impossible love... Satine Kryze, she ruled Mandalore when I was young. We had many adventures together and falling in love was inevitable. She died from my weakness...".<br/>
Jedi and Mandalorians have always clashed, the Mandalorians are a fierce and warrior race, but Satine was an exception. She had a pacifist policy and for this reason she was considered weak by her own people and, even, by her own family.<br/>
Cobb is pulled from his thoughts by Din hugging him, with the baby between them.<br/>
"What...?".<br/>
The Jetpack starts by nipping the marshal's question, the last thing Cobb sees, before taking flight, is Bo-Katan's gaze. A look full of suspicion and... she not looking at Din, but at him. Who or what had he seen in Cobb?<br/>
During the short flight, the marshal is forced to hold on to Din fearful of fall or dropping the child and is sure that he would have slapped the mandalorian as soon as they landed.<br/>
They arrive at the port and Cobb pushes away from him with the child in his arms "Are you crazy?! That Jetpack can't carry two people!".<br/>
Cobb would like to blame him for how he escaped from the other mandalorians, but Din's defeated and distraughted posture restrains his tongue.<br/>
"Hey..." his voice softens "Are you okay?".<br/>
Din sighs and is about to respond, but the sound of more Jetpacks reaches them.<br/>
"They aren't done with you" Cobb comments, gesturing to the three mandalorians who are landing a few meters away from them.<br/>
He claps Din on the shoulder "Listen to them, it costs us nothing, while the child and I have a hot soup. Maybe they know something about the Jedi".</p><p>So it happens: the four mandalorians sit at a table, while Cobb and the child settle down at the bar of the inn.<br/>
"What do I bring you?" asks the innkeeper in a gruff voice.<br/>
"Something warm for me and the child".<br/>
The alien looks at them up and down and then burst out laughing "You took a bath in the water!".<br/>
Cobb smiles, irony scratches in his throat, "Congratulations, you can tell wet from dry".<br/>
The innkeeper is blown away by the prompt reply and then laughs "I'll have you bring some fish soup, it's not much of a flavor but it will warm you up".<br/>
The innkeeper throws a warm towel at Cobb who catches it. "Thank you" he says drying both him and the baby.<br/>
Bo-Katan is next to him a moment later, orders the innkeeper some drinks and something to eat, but his eyes are fixed on Cobb.<br/>
"You're not Mandalorian" he speaks in a neutral voice, his gaze fixed on the Marshal's features "You fight well, but no normal person dodges blaster shots like that".<br/>
Cobb shrugs trying to be friendly "Luck. The beskar style of 'stand still and get hit' is not for me".<br/>
Bo-Katan makes a skeptical grimace "I only saw one man do such a thing, many years ago...".<br/>
The marshal smiles a little, showing surprise "I don't think we've ever seen each other so far, Miss Kryze".<br/>
She smiles enigmatically taking the order the innkeeper brought him, along with four glasses "Hide something from your travel companion" she declares and then leaves.<br/>
The child makes a bewildered sound and Cobb caresses his head to calm him, the marshal wonders why the red-haired woman didn't ask him for his name. Maybe it's because she's distracted dealing with something with Din .. or she tries to figure it out on her own, knowing that maybe Cobb could lie to him about whatever name she gives him... or both.<br/>
His father and Ben, that is, her father and Obi-Wan Kenobi went to Mandalore to stop the civil war and consequently had Satine Kryze elected for her pacifist policy which was more in line with the Jedi creed.<br/>
Bo-Katan is Satine's sister, so she will have seen familiarity in Cobb with the way of moving she learned from her Master and his physical appearance, compared to that of her father Qui-Gon Jinn. The marshal has to be careful with her, he doubts that he likes the Jedi very much, especially if they are related in some way to his family or to the fate of her world.<br/>
Cobb's thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of the hot soup and, without too many compliments, he and the child take a long sip. The dish is too salty, evidently to cover the sour taste of the fish, but the cold and wetness of their bodies is swept away quickly.<br/>
After the second sip of soup, Cobb finds the other mandalorian next to him who watches him with some excitement.<br/>
"Koska Reeves" introduces himself by carefully examining the blaster that the marshal has tied to his belt "You are skilled, I would like to train with you".<br/>
Cobb frowns and, as she arrived, Koska returns to the Mandalorian table. Had she come to him just to tell him this? The marshal does not care to clash with her, not even for a training session, she would certainly be a dangerous, if not lethal, opponent.<br/>
Cobb finishes the soup and then looks tenderly at the baby as he licks the last of the leftovers at the bottom of the bowl.<br/>
He sighs as he feels the third Mandalorian approach him, turning to find dark eyes staring at him with a seductive smile and clear interest.<br/>
"Axe Woves" the man says in a soft voice. "You gave me the chills when you dove in to look for the child. Few people would have done what you did by instinct and without armor. Mando told us that you are not Mandalorian, but you would be perfect as one of us".<br/>
Cobb opens and closes his mouth, while Axe's eyes light up. She is staring at the marshal's still wet shirt which highlights her arm muscles and chest, she licks her lips and makes no effort to hide her sexual interest in Cobb.<br/>
But what is it?! A magnet for Mandalorians?! Maybe Din would just have to leave Cobb alone somewhere for an hour and then come back and find him surrounded by an entire Clan.<br/>
"You and Mando" Axe gestures towards Din "Are you his lover?".<br/>
Cobb can't help but smile. "I'm his babysitter, but my babysitter contract says I can't flirt in front of the child".<br/>
The child makes a noise to get their attention, it almost sounds like a confirmation noise. Axe doesn't seem discouraged by this and gets closer to Cobb "We can go to a quieter place...".<br/>
The marshal must be honest with himself, at another time he would have dragged him into an alley or a hotel room without thinking twice, but given the circumstances he must decline the offer.<br/>
Someone clears his throat, just before Cobb replies to the other, Din is behind them with his arms crossed and the marshal imagines that he is throwing a murderous look at Axe.<br/>
"The mandalorians and I have an agreement" Din explains in a neutral voice "I help them steal a cargo from a ship and they tell me where to find a Jedi".<br/>
Cobb nods "Ok, the boy and I will waiting for you at Razor Crest".<br/>
Axe winks at him again with that stupid seductive smile on his lips, and then leaves with the other mandalorians.<br/>
"We's just you and me, boy" Cobb says to the child "What are you going to do?".</p><p>They go around the market, the child is always perched on his shoulder. Cobb is undecided whether to buy some cloth for the little Jedi in order to make him new clothes, but the Marshal's attention is diverted by the child himself who points to a stall full of all kinds of sweets and candies.<br/>
Cobb froze as he watches an elderly man with a child pick up a sweet, colorful-looking box of cookies...<br/>
The marshal takes a deep breath and a small memory knocks on his mind.</p><p>"Mom, have you met your father?".<br/>
“No… your grandmother told me that your grandfather was the Count of a distant planet called Serenno. For a commercial favor, the federation of merchants offered the most beautiful slave they owned to the Count for one night.<br/>
Your grandmother told me it was the best night of her life, your grandpa was kind and didn't force her to do anything, your grandmother said it was the first time she really felt alive and then she gave him a beautiful and unique gift...".<br/>
"You?".<br/>
"Yes, as your father gave me you...".</p><p>The child gently pulls Cobb's hair who shakes his head back to reality.<br/>
"Sorry, friend" says the marshal approaching the stall "What do you want?".<br/>
The child points to a box of cookies between green and blue and Cobb nods, buys five boxes and then opens one and shares it with the child. The taste is not too sweet and leaves a pleasant taste in the mouth.<br/>
"Ok, from now on you choose what we have to eat".<br/>
The child makes a happy noise and, while they eat, Cobb passes by a stall selling various types of metals and plates. A small cube catches Cobb's attention, he knows it's beskar…<br/>
It is so small that it can hold it in the palm of his hand, it will never be enough to forge any piece of armor or a weapon, but perhaps to cover something small...<br/>
Cobb wonders where the merchant got it, but suspects the mandalorians mistook it for something more useful. He buys it by negotiating with the merchant, in the end you get it for a good price and even this little cube ends up in Cobb's 'mysterious' pocket.<br/>
Not long after, Din joins them in the Razor Crest, the marshal is trying not to laugh at how the mechanic has patched up the ship.<br/>
"Did you have fun?" Cobb asks as he makes his way through the fishing nets in the hold with the child in his arms.<br/>
Din shrugs "Enough, they're good fighters".<br/>
The Mandalorian freezes causing Cobb's path to stop too.<br/>
"They want me to join them, when my mission is over, they want to go back to Mandalore".<br/>
"And you want to join them?".<br/>
Din looks Cobb in the eye "I don't know... I think Mandalore is lost".<br/>
"It is always the home planet of your people, there is nothing wrong with wanting to fight for your home".<br/>
Din snorts, he is lost in his thoughts and Cobb smiles, stretches his hand over the face of the Mandalorian so that their eyes are met "You can give yourself some time to think about it, now you know where to find them....".<br/>
"The people who raised me... Bo-Katan called them religious fanatics".<br/>
Cobb shrugs "A Mandalorian is always a Mandalorian, perhaps the people who raised you are more extremists in your founder's 'Way', but you should look more at the things that unite you and not those that distinguish you".<br/>
The marshal pats the beskar "Number one: you are very badass warriors. Number two: you are impulsive and, sometimes, really stubborn and cynical. Number three: underneath this whole layer of beskar you have a big heart and a good moral code" .<br/>
"Number four: we're emotionally constipated" Din adds, but to his surprise Cobb shakes his head.<br/>
"No, that's a question of personality and character. Dear Axe seemed very clear about what he wanted".<br/>
"What did he want?" Din asks too quickly.<br/>
The marshal smiles, he cover the child's ears with the palms of his hands "He wanted to know when your nanny was stamping the card, to give him a ride on his jetpack".<br/>
The Mandalorian clenches his fists, apparently he had well guessed the intentions of Axe towards Cobb.<br/>
"Anyway, you intervened before I responded to his offer".<br/>
"And what would you have answered him?" Din asks, barely hiding suspicion and jealousy.<br/>
Cobb smiles "I would have told him that I already have a Mandalorian in my life" he replies mischievously, then climbs the ladder to the cockpit.<br/>
Din stares at the marshal's ass, while he disappears upstairs, traces the other's lean physique feeling a certain satisfaction and comfort from Cobb's words.<br/>
"Hey Din!" he laughs from the cockpit "If the hold looks awful, wait until you see what's here!".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: Assaulting an Imperial base? Done!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I feel that Din and the child are a good opportunity and I would never allow either of them to be harmed".<br/>“Din?” Cara smiles mischievously.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He feel hostile presences near Mos Pelgo and took the speeder for safety, instead of flying the Jetpack. He knows the rocky area of the Sea of Dunes like the back of his hand. Old Ben brought him here for Jedi training, many times tracing a path for him between sand and rocks so that Cobb could blindfold himself and use the Force as a guide.<br/>
The marshal stifles memories by following the smell of burning and about three speeders, or rather what's left of them, are on his way. Various bodies with precise blows to the head and Cobb only needs a quick glance to recognize bounty hunters.<br/>
Bloodstains trace a dotted path and the marshal follows him making as little noise as possible.<br/>
Those men followed a prey beyond their abilities, a sharpshooter in seeing the clean and precise wounds on the corpses, but there's only one thing that matters to Cobb. Will he endanger his city?<br/>
He keeps the blaster close at hand and then takes shelter behind a rock, the marshal breathes deeply and closes his eyes, follows the smell of blood by drawing a mental map of the entire area and then... here it is. A woman on the run with a rifle tied to her back and a shoulder injury, nothing serious except that this was the minor problem...<br/>
A great exhaustion plagues the prey of bounty hunters, how long has she been on the run?<br/>
Cobb imagines that she is here on Tatooine on some mercenary contract and has escaped into these Dunes because the job has gone wrong. Either they tracked her from who knows where, she must be a deserter or a criminal... both.<br/>
The woman is tired, very hungry and dehydrated. The marshal is almost certain that she might not survive for long.<br/>
Cobb you don't know who is her or what she did with her, but he feels no evil in her, just survival instinct... how long hasn't anyone shown her some a kindness?<br/>
The marshal cautiously approaches the position of the woman, she had found a good place to lose track of his, but this place is a double-edged sword if the enemy knows the territory. Especially for Cobb who has been training in these rocks for many years.<br/>
The marshal clears his throat "Madam, can I help you?" he chooses to say.<br/>
The woman's breath stops and she squeezes the gun "I'm worth more alive than dead" she starts to bargain and she manage to hide her fear well in her voice.<br/>
"I'm not here to hunt you" Cobb says and slowly comes out of hiding with his hands up, the blaster sheathed to his thigh strap.<br/>
And immediately the gun is aimed at his head.<br/>
"A mandalorian" she speaks scornfully, her face covered by a helmet "This doesn't inspire confidence".<br/>
"I'm not a mandalorian. I'm Cobb Vanth, marshal of Mos Pelgo" introduces himself with a gentle voice and slowly takes the water bottle tied to her belt, showing it to her "I'm here to help you".<br/>
The woman laughs at him "Do you want to help me out of good heart?", she suddenly moans and tries not to touch injured shoulder, "From my position you seem very naive".<br/>
"You are hungry and dehydrat" he speaks in a neutral voice, the woman seems surprised by her statements, "And wounded" he adds with a nod.<br/>
Her finger clicks on her trigger, the shot hits the center of the armor in her chest, knocking Cobb to the ground. He blinks as he hears the woman flee. He is not injured, the beskar has protected him once again.<br/>
The marshal gets up quickly and chases her, knowing which is the easiest path the woman would have taken to escape, given her conditions.<br/>
And as Cobb surmised, she is weak and can reach her easily, as she has a hard time running between rocks.<br/>
In the end, the Force decides for them, the woman stumbles and rolls into the rocky floor, slamming her injured shoulder several times. The marshal is immediately beside her, luckily the helmet she is wearing has protected her head and body, apart from the previous wound on her shoulder, it has only superficial scratches.<br/>
The woman blinks several times trying to focus, the marshal takes off her helmet and makes her drink.<br/>
She greedily drinks the water, Cobb squeezes her gently "Don't worry, you deserve a break" he talks to her softly.<br/>
She stare into him eyes and she believes him...Cobb has always had a knack for making people trust him easily. Ben said because he is an honest person and there is no real malice in his eyes, others perceive it immediately.<br/>
The woman faints and the marshal takes her in her arms to take her to Mos Pelgo.</p><p>Fennec is an interesting person and, like so many others Cobb has met in this desert world, he is looking for a purpose. A real purpose other than another job or a mercenary contract.<br/>
Mos Pelgo and her citizens took care of her until she recovered.<br/>
Fennec wanted to stay for a while, but the arrival of some mercenaries misled by Cobb made her give up. The woman did not want to endanger the city and its citizens, they had already seen a lot of suffering.<br/>
The marshal shows her the way to the big cities and gave her advice on the best places to camp to gain control over a large area with his sniper rifle. Cobb gave him some supplies and an old speeder.<br/>
Fennec told him that she owed a life debt to the marshal and would do anything to repay him someday.</p><p>***</p><p>"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" asks Din as he observes Cobb's bust disappearing into one of the ducts.<br/>
"You wanted to use the child as an electrician, who is the most responsible here?".<br/>
The Mandalorian shakes his head and then takes one of the biscuits bought by the marshal in their previous stop, lifts his helmet uncovering his lips and then puts the biscuit in his mouth and chews slowly. The cookies are really good.<br/>
Din repositioning the helmet "As far as I'm concerned we have two possibilities" he speaks while checking the child who seems to be looking at one of Cobb's tools with great curiosity and ignoring the two adults "We reach our destination praying that the ship won't break and hoping to find reliable mechanics".<br/>
The marshal knocks twice on the metal and Din grabs him by the thighs pulling him out of the conduit, until their faces are aligned "Or?".<br/>
"Or let's go to Nevarro, it's closer and there are people I know there who will fix the ship for us".<br/>
Cobb nods and the Mandalorian rubs a patch of dirt on the Marshal's forehead and wipes it.<br/>
The marshal smiles and winks at him, at that moment Din realizes how close they are and clears his throat as he stands up.<br/>
"I would say to opt for the second proposal, better a safe journey than facing the unknown unprepared" suggests Cobb sitting up and wiping his hands with a cloth.<br/>
"I agree..." Din nods.<br/>
The marshal stands up and rubs his arms noticing how dirty his clothes are.<br/>
The Mandalorian freezes as he watches Cobb take off his shirt, traces his chest muscles and abs. His breath catches in his throat when he sees the scars on his back. A life as a slave, a life of work and survival told on that skin that seems to have been sunburned many times.<br/>
Cobb turns to Din and a bright smile opens on his face "I'm going to clean up and change my clothes. I need to meet your friends, better look decent".<br/>
He comes out of the hold and the Mandalorian breathes deeply "You are always fantastic" he murmurs.<br/>
The child looks at him with big eyes and nods slowly, agrees on what his adoptive father said.</p><p>When they land on Nevarro, Cobb wears tight black pants with his blaster tied to his right thigh and a blue shirt with small black stars scattered across the fabric, the usual red scarf always tied around his neck.<br/>
A woman and a man welcome the trio: Cara Dune and Greef Karga.<br/>
The couple seem surprised by the presence of Cobb who is carefully holding the child in her arms.<br/>
Cara whistles examining every inch of the marshal's body "That's why you didn't accept Omera's proposal" she comments amused.<br/>
Din shrugs "It's not what you think...".<br/>
"Sure..." the woman smiles and then shakes hands with Cobb "Dear Dune, marshal of Nevarro".<br/>
"Marshal Cobb Vanth" introduces himself the man "Although perhaps I should say ex marshal".<br/>
"Where did Mando pick you up?"<br/>
"I was given to him as a prize, after he saved a village from a flood" he replies wryly.<br/>
Cara and Greef stare at Cobb with their mouths open, while Din sighs in exasperation.<br/>
The woman bursts out laughing "Our Mando would never do that, I intend to accept a person as a gift".<br/>
Cobb nods "You're right, he looks tough, but he's a piece of bread underneath all that beskar".<br/>
"I agree" Cara smiles as she leads the marshal towards the city, the two chatting as if they have known each other forever and not for less than five minutes.</p><p>Greef and Cara take the group on a tour of the city, explaining how things have changed since Din's last visit.<br/>
After a couple of hours they drop the child off at school and are on a speeder to a secret imperial military base, while the Razor Crest is in the hands of some mechanics.<br/>
“So why did you join Mando?” Cara asks as they travel to their destination. The two talk and Din tries to ignore then, while Greef and Mythrol remain silent, but still interested in this man who has joined the bounty hunter.<br/>
"The truth?" Cobb nods to her noting that Cara looks at him carefully and understands that her attitude and these 'innocent' questions are needed to frame the marshal. The woman is evaluating him to see if Cobb is a trustworthy person, if Din is safe with him, as she would a good friend or older sister.<br/>
"I have lived all my life on the same planet and I do not intend to die there" simple answer and also the most honest one that can give her "I feel that Din and the child are a good opportunity and I would never allow either of them to be harmed".<br/>
“Din?” Cara smiles mischievously.<br/>
The mandalorian clears his throat to keep Cara from adding fuel to the fire or, worse, delving into the subject.<br/>
Eventually the woman shakes her head in amusement and seems satisfied with Cobb's replies "So marshal, how are you fighting?".<br/>
"Pretty good, I get along with the blaster and the melee".<br/>
"Too bad we can't test these skills in friendly combat".<br/>
"You'll see it in action" Din intervenes, as the speeder stops at its destination.</p><p>Cobb hates things that are too easy, they give a sense of false victory or deception. And getting to the lab was a little too easy for him, but the marshal's suspicions freeze when he sees the horrors of that place.<br/>
They hear the voice of Doctor Pershing who talks about the child as if he were a guinea pig, an object on which to experiment, something to exploit and study until they have taken everything away from him until it is turned off... until he is killed...<br/>
Cobb's fists clench, fingers sticking into his palms… he's sure he's never felt such a deep hatred for anything or anyone.</p><p>Cara is checking that no soldiers are coming to ruin the party, while Din, Mythrol and Greef are listening to the recording of the doctor near the console.<br/>
The woman is disgust for what they did to the child and then she notices that Cobb has become tense and silent, he is in the darkest and most distant corner of the laboratory. Cara approaches him fearful that he may have gotten sick, that the sight of the lab may have put him in shock.<br/>
The woman approaches him, ready to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but a loud creak makes her turn towards one of the glass cylinders: a crack has been created out of nowhere and is getting wider and wider.<br/>
Cara blinks, turns away and the same thing is happening to those cylinders…. what the fuck?!<br/>
There are bolts and dust on the floor, they are rising into the air as if gravity is gone.<br/>
Cobb's shoulders tense more and his hands clench even tighter, more cracks in other cylinders make their way and a strange energy spreads throughout the room.<br/>
Cara stares completely shocked at the marshal's back, all of this seems to come from...<br/>
The guards arrive and Cobb seems to wake up interrupting everything he was doing, Cara is the only one to have noticed what was happening, the marshal pushes her to cover with the blaster in hand.</p><p>A spectacular escape, Din flying off in Jetpack to get the child, while he leaves them to fight the remaining soldiers. They manage to get into the Trexler Marauder with Cara at the wheel and Greef takes the controls of the combat turret aiming at their pursuers.<br/>
Cobb sees one of the soldiers climb onto the roof of their vehicle. "I'm going to get he" he announces opening the armored hatch.<br/>
"What do you do?" Greef asks as he continues to look around through the turret.<br/>
"One of them is on the roof" Cobb says, carefully slipping out of the vehicle with the blaster at the ready and scrambling up.<br/>
He nimbly climbs onto the roof of the Trexler and shots behind the assault soldier who was about to throw a grenade at the helm station.<br/>
They appear to have won, seems, but four Imperial starfighters interrupt their enthusiasm by starting to fire at the Trexler.<br/>
Cobb is able to hold on and not fall, after the turret is blown up, but Greef had managed to shoot down an starfighter.<br/>
The marshal breathes trying to concentrate, he hears the cries of Greef and Mythrol that tell him to go back, but chooses to ignore them by kneeling on the roof of the vehicle. He stretches his hands forward, his breathing becomes slower and slower and, despite the dramatic situation, his mind is totally calm.<br/>
They are still in the rocky canyon and Cobb knows that his best chance is now and not when they come out of this 'corridor'.<br/>
He dives into the Force and focuses on the nearest Imperial ship that is firing at them: he can feel the metal material of the small ship under his fingers, the blasts of the laser cannons fired in rapid succession. The marshal's hands close and with a deep breath he grabs the ship as if it were a rubber ball and with all his mental energies he throws it backwards using it as a bowling ball and the other starfighter are the pins.<br/>
All three Imperial ships fall, hit by each other and then make a sharp collision with the rock faces and fall apart.<br/>
Cobb ends up with his head against the cold metal of the Trexler, breathes deeply from the effort he has made and hears the screams of his companions in misfortune.<br/>
"What the fuck?!" Greef exclaims.<br/>
"Maybe one of them has lost control..." Mythrol speculates completely surprised by what happened.<br/>
"You should have seen it from here, it's something you don't see every day" Cobb screams, makes a surprised voice to hide his tiredness.<br/>
"You can say he loud..." Cara's voice comes from the driver's seat, there is a mixture of irony and suspicion in her tone.</p><p>They arrive safely in town by reuniting in Din, near Razor Crest. He still hadn't taken the child, as he had seen the Imperial starfighters and ran to his ship first in order to help his comrades. The mandalorian is as surprised as they are by what happened in the canyon, or at least what little he has seen. It is very unlikely that experienced and trained pilots like the Imperial ones have lost control in that way.<br/>
Cobb and Cara volunteer to pick up the child, while Greef and Mythrol talk about what happened during their escape with the mandalorian.<br/>
The couple enters the city and Cara shows the marshal a shortcut to some alleys. They go a little way and Cobb feels a certain tension coming from the woman and is about to ask what is wrong, but the marshal finds himself slammed into a wall and a knife to his throat.<br/>
"What the fuck are you?" Cara's question is slow, but lethal. If he had tried anything she would have slit his throat.<br/>
Cobb breathes slowly looking into her eyes "A man lost on what he must be and on what he must do".<br/>
Cara shakes her head. "You're as the baby..." she realizes in disbelief.<br/>
The marshal nods "Yes... and no".<br/>
The woman removes the knife from under the man's throat "In the laboratory, you were doing something...".<br/>
Cobb closes his eyes sighing "What exactly?"<br/>
"The cylinders were cracking and some things around you were rising into the air".<br/>
"It is rare that I lose control, I beg your pardon...".<br/>
"You are a Jedi...".<br/>
Marshal shrugs "Not really, just a man who has been trained by a Jedi Master for many years, but who has been told to keep his gift hidden".<br/>
"Because of the Empire...".<br/>
Cobb nods "I haven't used my gifts for a long time and if I did it was with a lot of discretion or for an emergency. With the defeat of the Empire things are changing, but it's hard for me to embrace the role that it was given to me by my Master”.<br/>
"It was you with the Imperial starfighters...".<br/>
The marshal nods "I used one to hit the others".<br/>
"Fuck!" Cara exclaims shocked "You probably saved our ass! This is why you follow Mando and the child, to understand what you want to do with your life, to find your role in the universe".<br/>
Cobb nods "It is useless to deny the evidence, I can assure you that I will do everything to protect them".<br/>
Cara smiles, a mischievous smile "Oh Marshal, if anything happens to them I'll kill you with my hands".<br/>
The man smiles nodding "It seems right".</p><p>They arrive at the school where they find the boy with a packet of biscuits in his possession and the counter neighbor is sulking.<br/>
Cobb immediately realizes what has happened, takes the baby in her arms "You took what isn't your, right?" he asks in a placid voice.<br/>
The child stares at him with huge eyes then shakes his head in denial, but the stern look of the marshal makes him lower his ears and bring his gaze to the ground.<br/>
Cara enjoys the scene smiling and standing aside.<br/>
"You apologize, come on boy" Cobb tells him softly, turning the child towards the neighbor and handing the packet of cookies back.<br/>
The little human frowns at the little green alien muttering verses pointing at the cookies.<br/>
"Your son stole my snack!" the boy says indignantly.<br/>
"He's apologizing to you" smiles sweetly Cobb stroking the child's head, he feels a slight affection in hearing the words 'your son'.<br/>
The boy snorts, but then I take the other's little fingers and shakes them in a little handshake, "It was just cookies ..." he declares with a shrug.<br/>
The marshal smiles satisfied "I'm proud of you", he turns and walks away from the classroom. Cara follows him laughing and is incredulous at what she saw.<br/>
The child makes noises, as if to explain his point of view to Cobb.<br/>
"No, boy" the marshal speaks to him calmly "You don't steal, especially if it's not necessary. You will meet a lot of immature and unpleasant people in your life, but you have to be better than them. There is already so much sadness in this universe... ".<br/>
The kid stares at him with those big eyes and then rests his head on Cobb's chest, as if he's ashamed of what he's done.<br/>
"You're a good boy" smiles the marshal stroking the head "Let's go back to Dad".</p><p>They set off again leaving Nevarro behind, Cobb massaging his arm muscles on the co-pilot's seat. Before leaving, the marshal had found small electrical components in the hold with screws and bolts, probably spare parts forgotten by the mechanics after the repairs, he had put them in the 'mysterious' pocket.<br/>
"Finally let's go find this Jedi" smiles the marshal looking at the back of Din's head. The child is sleeping in his hammock downstairs.<br/>
"Do you want to see how it works?" the mandalorian asks, pointing to the ship's controls.<br/>
Cobb nods enthusiastically and approaches him, lends a lot of concentration on Din's teachings, especially on navigation and star maps.<br/>
Several times their hands cross on the control panel causing sparks on their skins. A knob... buttons... flashing lights... and their fingers keep touching, almost casually.<br/>
At the end Cobb stares intently at the visor of Din's helmet and without looking away takes off the glove of the mandalorian's right hand.<br/>
Din remains motionless, a mixture of excitement and terror shakes his stomach, while the marshal grabs his bare hand and intertwines their fingers.<br/>
"Have you ever been with anyone?" asks the silver-haired man in a whisper.<br/>
Din remains silent and still, he would feel less nervous if he were back inside the krayt dragon's mouth.<br/>
Cobb slowly approaches and breathes deeply into the mandalorian's neck, smells the beskar and a thousand worlds that this man's body has seen and crossed.<br/>
The marshal raises his head high and, what strikes Din most, is that he behaves as if the helmet did not exist, but as if it were really the other's face. Confirming this thought, the marshal presses his lips to the side of the helmet, as if he were kissing the mandalorian's cheek.<br/>
"Whatever your will and your choice" Cobb whispers in a sweet and caring voice "I will respect he...".<br/>
The marshal presses their foreheads together, perceives Din's bewilderment at every action he takes, overwhelms and confuses him.</p><p>Din feels warm and eager to touch Cobb, perhaps this is the first time in his life that he can't stand the plates of his armor on his body. When the marshal detaches himself from him and gets up, the Mandalorian finds it hard to hold back to block his path.<br/>
"I'll go see how the child is and meditate for a while" says the other man, turns to look at him for a moment whispering "Try to get some sleep too".<br/>
Din sighs as soon as he is alone, his body would love to be free from this chrysalis of beskar and be captured by the spider.<br/>
He takes a deep breath, repeating the creed of the Way over and over and then... looks at his free hand from the glove, he's shaking. He closes and opens his fingers several times, his hands are smooth, always gloves to protect them. The marshal's hands are rough, full of calluses and small scars that tell of hard and manual work.<br/>
Slowly Din takes off his helmet and then mirrors himself in it. From what he can see in that image, his hair is tousled and his mustache to be cut, not to mention the slight stubble on his cheeks.<br/>
He puts on his helmet and gets up, his movements are rather slow, as he goes down into the hold.<br/>
He finds the baby and Cobb sleeping together on that old blanket, a small smile curls his lips along with a desire to join them, but instead takes a deep breath as he turns around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: Past and Present, Slave and Pilot, Marshal and Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The marshal promises to help them, he understands their pain and despair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cobb hears the screams from the other side of the blast door, the crowd eagerly awaiting the start of the race. He walks through the large garage full of aliens and droids, all looking at him with a mixture of defiance and disgust. How could a human have won so many races in the past 15 years? Not all of them logically, but mostly surprised that he's still breathing.<br/>"You have won human, but you always remain a slave".<br/>"Do you think that by continuing to win you will have your freedom? It is precisely because you continue to win that your master will never free you".<br/>"Keep your wallets full in the Hutts' bets, but you walk a thin line. They'll throw you away when they no longer need you!".<br/>"Remember boy that you are only a child of dust and sand, you are not worth what you think".<br/>The comments of the other pilots slip on him, finally the big doors open and the voice of the crowd is a deafening roar.<br/>Peli with his droids drag Cobb for a arm, as they bring their podracer back to the starting point.<br/>"Don't listen to these losers! Come on, focus!" the mechanic says with her usual cheerfulness that he manages to infect the other boy, now a man.<br/>He keeps in mind Ben's words for meditation and serenity of the soul.<br/>"I creed they bet on you, again" Peli comments distracting Cobb from his thoughts and turns to look at the stands of the Hutts. Jabba the Hutt is watching him, chewing on a large caterpillar with its mouth open. A Cobb the King of Tatooine has always given him the chills, he is about to look away, but then gets distracted by looking at the figure in armor.<br/>The figure is leaning in a corner with his arms crossed over his chest and from his body language it is clear that he doesn't want to be here, but he has to.<br/>"Do you like Mandalorian?" Peli asks behind Cobb.<br/>"What?" the boy turns to look at her friend.<br/>"The guys who wear that armor and that T-shaped helmet are Mandalorians" the mechanic explains to him "They are the fiercest warriors in the entire galaxy and most of them become mercenaries or bounty hunters, looking for work by wandering from planet to planet".<br/>"Does that guy work for Jabba?".<br/>"Of course yes and you can say one thing for sure about Jabba the Hutt, he doesn't work with the clueless. Probably that Mandalorian could break us in two with one move, he's making a name for himself quickly in the galaxy, especially among these stars".<br/>"How do you know all these things?".<br/>Peli snorts at the stupid question "I work in a hangar, Cobb, I fight with many Jawas merchants and vendors who think they know more than me, just because I'm young. And these people chat too much".<br/>Cobb smiles as he checks his podracer, it consists of a large engine attached to a motorcycle. It looks like some kind of speeder, but much more dangerous and faster. For how the driving position is made, he is forced to lie down holding himself firmly with the pedals, next to the handlebars there are the buttons to control the motors and the flow of power.<br/>Peli never will tell where she and her owner got this engine, but the ship it belongs to was certainly not that small.<br/>"My mother told me a Mandalorian succored her during labor and took her to the hospital for delivery" Cobb doesn't know why she's saying this.<br/>Peli stares at him skeptically "Really?".<br/>Cobb shrugs "He told me that the man was scary, but he was really nice to her. He took her to the slave clinic and a nurse, thinking he was my father, she gave me to him. This little misunderstanding made my mother laugh for the shocked expression that the Mandalorian had made".<br/>Peli smiles tenderly "I would have liked to have known your mother".<br/>The moment is interrupted by the race commentator telling the mechanics and droids to leave the track. He then announces the contestants in play and when his name or, rather, Cobb's nickname is said, the crowd bursts into applause making him feel ashamed. His fan-made name is the 'Red Storm of Tatooine', after all it's not good for business to use the name of a slave. Despite this the humans of this planet and the slaves themselves see him as a symbol of victory, they feel close to him because in the end he is one of them.<br/>Cobb ignores the applause of the people who call his name and He just get on his podracer. He puts on a thermal mask with goggles to protect his face from any heat and sand.<br/>The engines are turned on and above the roar of the crowd, just before departure Cobb's gaze returns to the Hutts' balcony, the Mandalorian is watching him. He has approached the balcony and his body language indicates clear interest, probably wanting to see if the Red Storm lives up to his reputation.<br/>Cobb takes a deep breath as he looks to the starting point, focuses on lying on his podracer as if it were an extension of his body. He isolates himself from the noise around him and aligns his heartbeat to the energy waves of his motor...<br/>Cobb and the podracer are one...</p>
<p>Adrenaline whistles in his ears, something hot slips from the side of his head, wetting his neck and then his back. Again he crosses the finish line first, not knowing how he managed to avoid the pilot who exploded in front of him. His muscles ach and he stops as close to the garage as possible and sits up, the smell of burning fills his nostrils. Black smoke comes out of the engine and Peli's curses, he knows it will be a challenge to fix it.<br/>"I tell you the truth" says the young woman without being able to hide her relief "I thought you were going to die".<br/>"I couldn't do this to you, afterwards you couldn't gossip with anyone about beautiful girls seek your attention, you would have been forced to make a new friend" Cobb winks playfully, while he takes off his mask with difficulty.<br/>"You and your stupid gay ass!" she shakes her head and then helps the pilot to get off the podracer.<br/>Cobb staggers to his feet and is forced to hold on to the bike while fighting dizziness.<br/>"Fuck!" Peli exclaims looking at his neck and the side of her head.<br/>The pilot touches the back of his neck and knows what the texture of the blood on his skin is like.<br/>"Let me help you" a familiar voice reaches their ears, old Ben is here with his usual calm and reassuring look.<br/>Peli nods and together they carry Cobb inside the garage, the pilot is frowning as he finds a guy staring at him in awe and admiration.<br/>Ben sits him in the corner "Cobb, this is Luke, Owen's nephew" introduces them.<br/>"Nice to meet you" smiles the pilot extending his hand, the boy will be about 12 or 15 years younger than him. Cobb isn't sure because of the childish features on his face and partly because his vision seems to float and blur.<br/>Luke takes his hand smiling sunny "You are... Wow!" he exclaims with dreamy eyes.<br/>Cobb smiles then painfully buds, "Hey!" he scolds Ben.<br/>"You have a splinter stuck in your neck, another has passed close to your right ear and left you with a very bad wound, you will have to wear a lifelong scar on the right side of your head. You should thank the Force that it didn't cut off your ear".<br/>"It must have happened when that podracer blew up" says Luke, looking curiously at Ben's work.<br/>Cobb knows that the old man has pulled the splinter out of the loud pop that he hears "Fuck...".<br/>"Not in front of the boy" his Master scolds him "You are lucky to have avoided the explosion and that the splinter has not taken a more delicate point".<br/>"Thanks Mom" Cobb jokes, earning a light hit on the back of the head from Ben.<br/>Luke laughs to then watch Peli with her droids bring the podracer inside, the mechanic managed to get the engine to stop smoking.<br/>"Wow" the boy smiles.<br/>"Do you want to be a pilot too?" asks Peli.<br/>Luke is about to say yes, but Cobb's voice reaches him "No, you don't want that. Trust me boy, it's not worth it".<br/>Luke looks at him sulkily "So why are you running?".<br/>Cobb grins sadly and then points to the star mark with too many points on the back of his neck, now visible thanks to Ben's cleansing of the blood.<br/>Luke looks at him horrified "You are a slave...." he says and he regrets, remembering that the Red Storm doesn't really have a choice.<br/>“I admit I like running, the taste of adrenaline, but I run to survive in a tournament of death” Cobb tells him softly. “If you want to be a pilot, become a space pilot and fly out of this world. He explores the universe”.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Cobb shakes his head, stifling the memory that had come to his mind, after seeing the big door of this city…? Village…? He reminds him of the garage door of the podracers' arena.<br/>"They're pretty wary" Din whispers, checking that the child is well hidden in his bag.<br/>"I don't like it..." Cobb comments, as the doors open "This smell... despair, fear... reminds me of some slave quarters on Tatooine".<br/>They enter and what appears to be the head of the guard says that the Magistrate wants to speak to the mandalorian and Din specifies that he is not going anywhere without his partner. This statement would move Cobb, were it not that he pays more attention to the fear in the eyes of the inhabitants.<br/>The mandalorian wants to talk to one of those families, but the marshal stops him by telling him that he would get them into trouble. Inside these walls they are observed as ants under a lens.<br/>"Don't take it Din, but you don't look reassuring with that armor and the rest".<br/>The mandalorian seems to be about to protest, but then he nods and they keep walking trying to be discreet.<br/>"And then" Cobb whispers when they arrive at the cages of the rebels who look at them pleadingly, right in front of the doors of the Magistrate's palace "You don't have to ask to know what's going on here...".<br/>The Marshal's stomach contracts with disgust and anger, unpleasant childhood memories of fill his mind. And here too the obvious gap between the poor and rich, with the only difference that the smell of the Empire is stronger and more present.<br/>The mandalorian passes him the bag with the child "Wait for me here" he says, understanding his state of mind.<br/>Cobb nods and brings the bag to his chest, strokes the baby's head through the fabric.<br/>He closes his eyes disciplining himself to calm and meditation, he must not lose control.<br/>There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no chaos, there is harmony. He feels the presence of the Jedi on this planet, he feels the duty of this Knight to bring peace to this place and to free him from the scourge of the Magistrate.<br/>Cobb breathes deeply and taps into the Force by entering the weakened minds of the prisoners, making them relax and distract from the pain through their happier memories.<br/>The marshal promises to help them, he understands their pain and despair.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>"Who brought down the platform?!" yells the foreman of the mine.<br/>Cobb's eyes go to little Jo, she is 13 and has just arrived. She couldn't handle the platform, but does that asshole foreman care? No!<br/>The whip snaps into the foreman's hands causing all the miners to jump except Cobb who stares at Jo's shaking hands.<br/>"Girl!" her voice is like thunder and Jo looks at him in terror.<br/>"You were responsible today! You will delay the load by at least 8 hours!" he growls spitting saliva.<br/>"It was me!" Cobb's voice is authoritative and not at all fearful.<br/>The foreman stares at him suspiciously, while the other miners look at him with wide eyes.<br/>"Don't bullshit, Vanth" spits the other "I know where I marked my miners".<br/>"Really?" he challenges him "Yet on one thing you are wrong".<br/>The foreman glares at him and Cobb, with a move of his foot, kicks an axis that causes the load of a large trolley to collapse across the floor of the tunnel of the mine creating a great noise and a great disorder.<br/>"The work is delayed for about 12 hours" he says smiling and this makes the foreman growl who drags him forward and ties his hands to a pole exposing his back.<br/>"I would also be the boss's protégé, but there are things that must be punished!" he says grabbing the whip firmly.<br/>The pain is no worse than he imagined, but Cobb knows the longer he goes on, the worse he gets with each stroke.<br/>He doesn't make a sound, he doesn't give him this satisfaction, he clenches his fists. His fingers sink into the wooden pole, each whiplash follows a deep breath as he imagines himself as the rock they are digging: hard and stubborn. Tears fall from his eyes inevitably.<br/>He repeats the last part of the Jedi code as a mantra: there is no death, there is the Force...<br/>His body is only an instrument in the hands of the Force, it is only flesh that I wait for his butcher...</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>"Cobb?" Din has his hand on his shoulder "Are you okay?".<br/>The marshal blinks and then gives a small smile "Yes, I'm... we're fine" he says pointing to the bag where the child is still hidden.<br/>"So" Cobb clears his throat and Din takes the bag with the child as they head to the city gates "What did the Magistrate tell you?".<br/>"She offered me a job confirming the presence of the Jedi, obviously I didn't tell her we're looking for her".<br/>"Let me guess, you have to kill the Jedi".<br/>Din nods "In exchange there is a spear of pure beskar".<br/>The marshal whistles surprised "Who knows from which Mandalorian corpse she will have torn it".<br/>The other shrugs, avoiding the thought.<br/>Silently they walk out of town and Cobb gestures in a direction "I think it's this way".<br/>"I didn't tell you which direction the guards in town pointed out to me, what makes you think that is the correct direction?" asks the mandalorian, but still follows the marshal.<br/>"Female intuition" replies the other playful and making Din laugh.<br/>In the forest, both men risk stumbling several times due to the large roots snaking over the ground.<br/>And then... the glow of two lightsabers and the Jedi is attacking them. It makes sense for the woman to get rid of the third wheel first and then focus on the most dangerous of the bunch. For her, the third wheel is Cobb who pulls back and nimbly manages to dodge the lethal laser blades as if they were rubber bracelets.<br/>The marshal sees disbelief on the Jedi's face that she is wondering how can a man, who hasn't touched the blaster yet, stand up to her as if she were fighting with wooden swords.<br/>"Ahsoka Tano" Din yells "We are at peace!".<br/>The Jedi stops, but doesn't stop looking at Cobb's face as he raises his hands with peaceful intentions.<br/>"Bo-Katan Kryze told us where to find you" says the marshal and then points to Din "For him".<br/>Ahsoka slowly turns around and, as soon as she sees the child in the Mandalorian's arms, she retracts the lightsabers by tying them to her belt.<br/>"Then we have a lot to talk about" she says placidly, but her gaze settles stubbornly on Cobb's face.</p>
<p>Ahsoka and the child sit silently staring at each other as the men watch them a few feet away around a fire. The marshal knows what they are doing...<br/>"Cobb..." Din catches her attention "How did you dodge with so much skill and grace not one, but two lightsabers?".<br/>The marshal clench his fists, the Mandalorian is not an idiot...<br/>"Bo-Katan" continues Din maintaining a neutral voice "he told me that you are not sincere with me, that you are keeping something hidden from me...".<br/>Cobb breathes deeply "I… yes, there is something I would have told you sooner or later anyway".<br/>Din grabs his hand "I don't want to force you, you will tell me when you are ready".<br/>The marshal nods and presses his forehead against his helmet "I am undecided about the path I want to take and what I want to be, one of the reasons I left with you two, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or the child".<br/>Din grabs Cobb's cheeks "I know... or you wouldn't be breathing".<br/>Cobb laughs, shaking his head, then presses Din's hands into his, stroking his back, as if the gloves the Mandalorian wears didn't exist.<br/>"What if the path I choose takes us far from each other?" asks the marshal in a whisper.<br/>Ahsoka's arrival interrupts their conversation, leaving Cobb's question hanging with a bitter taste in her mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7: A Life of Sacrifices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When I am with you, I am in my safe haven</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The child's name is Grogu! And, of course, he has developed a bond with Din. Cobb is ashamed for rejecting the connection the child wanted to make with him, from their first meeting, they didn't even know his name.<br/>However, the marshal's assumption is correct, Grogu is forgetting the teachings of the Jedi, given the time passed since the extermination of the Temple.<br/>Ahsoka's advice is to let him live a normal life and forget the Way of the Jedi. The marshal feels bitterness in her towards the Order...<br/>Could Cobb train the child? He doesn't feel ready for this responsibility and so far he still doesn't know what to do with his life. The dilemma becomes more and more pressing because of the conversation he had with Din. The Way of the Jedi will tear them away, but away from what? What are they to each other? What could they become? Their respective dogmas and creeds... Jedi and Mandalorian...<br/>The guilt grows stronger in Cobb's chest, his eyes still staring into the fire and then...<br/>"Marshal" Ahsoka Tano's voice, he makes him blink and turn his gaze to her.<br/>"Why don't you help me get more wood for the fire?" she speaks casually and with a half smile, a clear excuse to talk to him privately.<br/>"Cobb and I can go" Din offers as he holds the half-asleep child close to his chest.<br/>"No" is the marshal who says it with a reassuring smile "You two rest and relax a bit, after all it's just a little wood" he adds, shrugging his shoulders casually.<br/>The mandalorian is not convinced, but he agrees to let them go.<br/>Cobb follows Ahsoka and they stray far from the fire and the dynamic duo.<br/>They arrive in a clearing where the Jedi takes off her cloak and throws one of the two lightsabers at Cobb.<br/>The marshal catches it and frowns at her.<br/>"What can you do…?" the woman speaks placidly activating her lightsaber "There is no better way to know each other better than a duel, especially for Jedi".<br/>"I do not want…".<br/>"You've been hiding for too long" Ahsoka says as she attacks the marshal.<br/>Instinct prevails over Cobb and the lightsabers cross, their faces fixed on each other and deftly leaping backwards.<br/>"I feel your power overflowing from your eyes" the woman tells him, they both look at each other slowly moving in a circle "You have prevented the child from reaching your mind, which is not surprising given how Grogu has weakened, but neither am I managed to reach you".<br/>Another clash of swords, Ahsoka is aggressive and enthusiastic. Cobb suspects, she hasn't dueled another Jedi in a long, long time...<br/>Sparks explode every time the laser blades collide and the marshal is always on the defensive.<br/>"You don't have your own lightsaber" Ahsoka muses.<br/>"No, that's the last thing I have to do to complete my training. I started the journey with Din and, for every world I've seen, a piece for my lightsaber has been found".<br/>The woman gives a slight nod and they continue the duel with an almost perfect synchrony, as allies they would be unstoppable.<br/>Long minutes go by, neither of them can overpower the other, but Cobb suspects Ahsoka is holding back to test his skills in a duel. After all, he hasn't trained with a lightsaber in years, unlike her.<br/>They come to a standstill and Ahsoka changes strategy, uses telekinesis. Bits of branches and roots fly off the ground and go against Cobb, the marshal keeps his cool and deftly protects himself with the lightsaber or dodges them.<br/>The woman does not get discouraged and draws on this skill harder by throwing even more pieces of wood at her opponent.<br/>Cobb reaches out and blocks them in midair, Ahsoka is surprised and forced to leave the lightsaber to reach out both hands and push against Cobb's telekinesis which is protecting him like a shield.<br/>The marshal resists, keeps his feet firmly on the ground and breathes deeply… Ahsoka opens her mouth puzzled as Cobb sheaths the lightsaber and kneels in meditation.<br/>Large chunks of wood are about to hit him and the Jedi is about to stop them, but a wave of telekinesis breaks Ahsoka's concentration and the chunks of wood turn at her like crazy splinters. The woman is so surprised that panic takes hold of her, but the splinters stick into the ground around her without scratching her. Her eyes move from the sharp wood to Cobb who has a sweaty face and labored breathing, yet exudes an aura of calm...<br/>"Who was your Master?" Ahsoka asks, retrieving her weapon from the ground and tying it to her belt.<br/>“Obi-Wan Kenobi” Cobb replies.<br/>The Jedi freezes and frowns at the marshal.<br/>"I guess you knew him..." the man whispers.<br/>"He has failed as a Master" she says coldly "At least with his first pupil, I'm not sure with you".<br/>The woman sits across from him, taking the second lightsaber and placing it with its twin.<br/>"I don't believe much in the Jedi Order and their teachings" she speaks sincerely "They condemned my Master by pushing him into the arms of the Emperor, into the arms of the dark side of the Force".<br/>"Is that why you don't want to train Grogu?".<br/>"I have things to solve. What about you? Will you embrace your nature or will you follow the Mandalorian into space?".<br/>"I do not know…".<br/>"You have found Grogu".<br/>"It was he who found me".<br/>"Are you sure?" Ahsoka smiles "There are many children who could become Jedi or, as in our case, some of us remain hidden in the galaxy. Perhaps the Force has put you on this path to prepare for this mission and have your lightsaber... ".<br/>"Rebuilding the Order" reflects Cobb looking up at the sky "I'm not sure this is my role, I feel like it already belongs to someone else. Following the Creed... I have a lot of doubts Ahsoka Tano. Arrogance has brought ruin to the Old Republic, and it's all the fault of the Jedi”.<br/>Ahsoka nods "Arrogance, fear, attachment" utters the last words with more force, a clear reminder of the bond between Cobb and Din.<br/>"The way to the Sith is much easier" says Cobb solemnly "But I've never liked easy things".<br/>The woman smiles "Every Jedi have his specialty, I'm good at fighting with lightsabers and I get by with telekinesis, but I've never seen that power mixed with meditation used as you".<br/>"Obi-Wan said that meditation and telekinesis are my qualities".<br/>"I only know of a Jedi who became Sith many years ago with the same ability as you in the field of telekinesis. He died in the clone war".<br/>"Who?".<br/>“Darth Tyranus, but when he was a Jedi he was just Dooku. He could even beat Master Yoda in the art of telekinesis. My Master who saw them fight many years ago told me about it".<br/>Cobb nods, something stings in his head, but he quickly pushes it aside.<br/>"Where did Obi-Wan find you?".<br/>“Tatooine”.<br/>Ahsoka shakes her head in disbelief "Obviously, that ball of sand...".<br/>The marshal observes her trying to understand what is troubling her, but he senses that it is a delicate matter and he does not want to force her.<br/>"I have a lightsaber" you choose to say "Ben said it belonged to my father, but I never touched it.".<br/>Ahsoka looks at him completely interested and curious "Didn't you touch her because of your indecision about your Way?".<br/>"More than anything else it doesn't feel right to use someone else's sword, and I was angry with Ben, that is Obi-Wan. I was angry with him because he didn't tell me anything about my father and my father was the reason he found me on Tatooine”.<br/>"Who was your father?".<br/>Cobb breathes deeply "Qui-Gon Jinn".<br/>Ahsoka widens her eyes "Ah…" she exclaims surprised.<br/>"Did you know him?".<br/>The woman shakes her head "No, he died shortly before I entered in the Temple, but I have heard that name many times. The great Masters said Qui-Gon were very wise and excelled in the art of meditation".<br/>The marshal smiles a little "This explains my talent".<br/>Ahsoka amicably shakes one of Cobb's hands "You could go to the New Republic and have your blood examined to confirm your lineage. They'll compare it to the Old Republic records, at least what they recovered, but they might be incomplete. If you want to be absolutely sure, I know a complete copy should be on Serenno, Count Dooku stole them before the clone war”.<br/>Cobb shrugs "I'm not sure I want to know...".<br/>Ahsoka smiles then they both get up and get some wood and return to Din and Grogu.<br/>The Mandalorian knows they've done something together and talked, but he doesn't say anything.</p>
<p>They come up with a plan: Ahsoka takes care of the Magistrate, Din the guards, and Cobb frees the prisoners.<br/>The city is at peace and a mayor is elected who does not stop thanking the three foreigners.<br/>They return to Razor Crest and Din has earned a spear of pure beskar. The Jedi tells him the truth about her intentions regarding Grogu, but she tells him where to take him and wishes the dynamic duo luck, then takes Cobb aside.<br/>"You have to tell him what you are" she tells him directly, but with discretion.<br/>The marshal turns his gaze towards the duo who are waiting for their third travel companion.<br/>"I'll tell him" Cobb promises.<br/>Ahsoka hands him something "I found it in the Magistrate's palace"<br/>.The marshal takes the object frowning, it is a small gold switch "It's for...".<br/>"Kyber's crystals can't be found only on Ilum" she tells her enigmatically and then squeezes his hand in a squeeze "It was nice to fight with you, Cobb Vanth-Jinn. If anything you take this path, you'll be a great Jedi".<br/>Cobb laughs, turning the handshake into a hug "I hope we meet again one day, Ahsoka Tano".<br/>The woman smiles "For sure we will meet again".<br/>Both dissolve the embrace "May the Force be with you" they say in unison and then laugh.</p>
<p>The marshal immediately sees the conflict in Din, the anxiety about the separation from his child... is he now their child?<br/>Leave the duo in the cockpit to descend into the cargo hold and go to where the chest is, Cobb grabs his father's lightsaber and examines it carefully, but without pressing the red switch.<br/>A wave of sensations hit him: warmth, regret... love... future and past...<br/>The marshal traces the shape of the black and silver hilt with his fingers, he can feel a life too short for a Jedi... a life with its mistakes, but also conquests. Isn't the life of every living thing like this? We spend the time we have improving ourselves or looking for something, a purpose and then being faithful to it. Jedi / Sith...<br/>A Jedi can become a Sith and a Sith can become a Jedi….</p>
<p>There is no emotion, there is peace.<br/>There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.<br/>There is no passion, there is serenity.<br/>There is no chaos, there is harmony.</p>
<p>Cobb presses his forehead on the hilt of the lightsaber "There is no death, there is the Force".<br/>He breathes deeply and then puts down his weapon and closes the casket resting it in his place.<br/>He sits leaning his head on the wardrobe and closing his eyes, after a while he hears Din go down the stairs and sit next to him.<br/>Their hands reach out and their fingers intertwine.<br/>"Are you afraid of losing Grogu..." says the marshal giving voice to Din thoughts, without looking at him or moving from his position "Or are you afraid that Ahsoka has given us a hole in the water?".<br/>"I don't know..." confesses the Mandalorian "At this moment I don't have the strength to think...".<br/>"Want to breathe a little? Relax?" the question makes the bounty hunter's back strain, as if lightning had struck him.<br/>Cobb smiles "Where's Grogu?".<br/>"He is sleeping in the passenger seat, in the cockpit" replies Din confused "Why do you want to know?".<br/>The Marshal's smile widens and he takes the red scarf from his neck, slowly he binds it to his eyes turning it into a blindfold.<br/>"What are you doing?" Din asks more and more confused.<br/>"We will not break your Creed and then..." the marshal whispers "I don't need to use my eyes to see you."<br/>Cobb concentrates, clears the darkness around him in thin lines of gray that form the entire hold of the Razor Crest. Din's body takes shape in lines of a silver-blue, defining his body covered in armor.<br/>The marshal's hands move, touching the beskar and stroking it, as if it were really the other's skin.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian is completely shocked by Cobb's behavior and yet he is at ease.<br/>"I don't want to force you to do anything" the marshal tells him sincerely and in a sweet voice.<br/>The heat in Din's stomach hangs over him, and when Cobb puts his lips to the side of his helmet, he's taking off his gloves and undoing his armor.<br/>Soon he is left alone in his helmet and flight suit, while Cobb's hands caress his pecs, he sinks his fingers into his silver hair.<br/>"I really like your hair" Din whispers "They are as the trails of comets".<br/>"Flatterer..." smiles the marshal undoing his trousers and taking off his shirt.<br/>The Mandalorian takes a deep breath and takes off his helmet, grabs Cobb's hands and presses them on his neck, inviting him to go up.<br/>The marshal takes a deep breath, the silver-blue lines are defined as he touches Din's cheeks and his mustache, digs his fingers into his hair.<br/>The lips of the two men touch and the Mandalorian takes off his flight suit making himself completely uncovered and vulnerable to Cobb.</p>
<p>They do not know how long it has been and how much noise they have made, they are lying completely naked wrapped in a blanket with their faces towards the ceiling.<br/>Cobb holds the blindfold, but his head rests on Din's chest and the mandalorian continues to stroke his hair.<br/>"It was the first time?" Cobb asks in a whisper.<br/>Din smiles "The first time that really matters".<br/>The marshal laughs "Your voice...".<br/>"As is?".<br/>"As your personality, kind".<br/>The Mandalorian approaches Cobb's face and presses the his lips several times against his giving him small kisses, then moves behind the other and kisses each scar on his back leaving the star-shaped one for last.<br/>"The whips in the mines" replies the marshal anticipating the question in Din's mouth "All the times I have taken the blame for things I have not done".<br/>"Why?".<br/>"Because the alternative was to whip children between 10 and 16 years old".<br/>Din sighs, placing his forehead between the other's shoulder blades.<br/>"Where are we now, Cobb? What are you and I? Ever since I've known you I've felt things I've never felt for anyone else. This scares me and, at the same time, it seems to me the most beautiful thing in the universe".<br/>"We are two men lost and alone, who have happened in things greater than them. How to ride a storm having no idea how we found ourselves there and where we need to go" the marshal takes the hands of the Mandalorian, letting himself be surrounded by his arms "Two men walking towards the unknown, I have the feeling that we are two halves of the same soul”.<br/>The Mandalorian kisses the back of his neck "When I am with you, I seem to be free from all burdens. When I am with you, I am in my safe haven".<br/>Cobb smiles, he would like to tell him something else, the most important thing "Din, there is one thing I have to...".<br/>A sound echoes through the hold and the Mandalorian sighs "We are almost at our destination..." he says giving Cobb a last kiss and then gets up.<br/>The marshal sighs, and here the dream ends...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8: Father and Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You would be a good dad...".<br/>"How can you tell?".<br/>"I understood it from how you held my baby, even if he is not yours, you kept him as if he were the most precious thing in the world".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey puts her hand on her stomach feeling small pains coming from below.<br/>
"Everything good?" Shmi asks as she arranges the dirty dishes in the large kitchen of the tavern where they work.<br/>
"Yes..." replies the future mother, gently massaging her belly.<br/>
"You're in the last month, you could give birth at any moment" her friend shakes her head indignantly "It's incredible that he makes you work in these conditions".<br/>
"In reality it is I who insisted, despite the pregnancy, I feel full of energy".<br/>
Shmi sighs incredulously "I don't know how you do it, I was always tired and Any was always fidgeting".<br/>
Rey smiles "The baby is quite calm, in fact it seems that he is the one to reassure me".<br/>
Shmi smiles in exasperation "Have you decided on the names?".<br/>
"Not really... if she were female I would like to give her your name".<br/>
Her friend smiles "You don't have to do it...".<br/>
The future mother shrugs "After the death of my mother, you have always been there" she tells her sincerely "And if he were male, I would like to call him Cobb..".<br/>
Shmi frowns at the name "Cobb...? Why such a name?".<br/>
Rey's smile is sunny “Because it is Count's distortion, it contains the first two letters. Because if I knew my father's name, I would give him his…”.<br/>
A rude-looking man looks into the kitchen, interrupting the conversation between the two friends "There are new customers to serve, move on".<br/>
"I'm coming" Shmi replies, but the other woman gestures to her to stop, "Are you sure you can do it? Don't you want to stay here and wash the dishes?".<br/>
"I'm 100% sure! Don't worry, if I start giving birth I'll scream your name" Rey replies reassuringly.<br/>
Shmi shakes her patient head.<br/>
"And then..." she winks playfully "They always give me extra tip since I have this baby bump".<br/>
"How can you be so cheerful in every situation?".<br/>
In response, Rey laughs and leaves the kitchen.<br/>
The tavern is quite full and the mother-to-be breathes deeply as she grabs a tablet and begins to wander around the tables of the patrons.<br/>
About 20 minutes pass, Rey is pretty well, but her belly cramps become more frequent and...<br/>
The door opens and an imposing figure covers the light of Tatooine's twin suns, casting a long, dark shadow across the room.<br/>
The activity inside the tavern stops abruptly, when the shiny armor glistens to attract attention.<br/>
The man enters with a slow but firm step, a duffel bag tied to his back and a blaster at his belt. A helmet with a T-shaped visor covers his face.<br/>
By the time the newcomer took over the table, more than half of the patrons rushed out, leaving credits on the table and not finishing the meal.<br/>
Rey stares at him and then jumps in surprise, the baby is doing somersaults excited. The woman is holding stomach and Shmi is immediately next to her.<br/>
"Do you feel OK?" asks the older woman.<br/>
"Yes" Rey smiles rubbing her stomach "It's just... weird".<br/>
"What?".<br/>
"As soon as I saw the man in armor, the child got agitated, but not in a negative way".<br/>
"That's a mandalorian, Rey" warns Shmi "I know him from some voices that Watto told me. He has made a good reputation working for the Hutts”.<br/>
"So a bounty hunter" Rey smiles, she seems happy with the idea.<br/>
Shmi is about to speak, but the younger woman grabs her hands "First a Jedi and now a mandalorian, isn't that great!".<br/>
Her friend smiles infected by her enthusiasm "You are incredible..." she says exasperated.<br/>
"I think the baby likes men in armor too" Rey jokes, realizing that her son has calmed down.<br/>
"Go and rest for a while" Shmi advises her, but she gestures with her hand.<br/>
"And you want to make me miss the opportunity to talk to the 'terrible' bounty hunter? Never!".<br/>
Shmi doesn't have time to stop her when the younger woman holds the tablet firmly in her hands and approaches the mandalorian with a sweet smile on her face.<br/>
"Good morning" she greets him cordially making the man turn towards her, the mandalorian's helmet falters as he notices the pregnant stomach of the woman.<br/>
"Good... good morning..." he speaks surprised and uncertain.<br/>
Rey's smile widens "Your armor is beautiful, I've never met a mandalorian."<br/>
"Thank you..." the man maintains a tone of surprise in his voice, despite the helmet modulator.<br/>
"What can I offer you?" Rey asks him professionally "Something hot, something cold, meat or... I wouldn't order fish soup".<br/>
"Why?".<br/>
"For sure you have noticed that Tatooine is not famous for its oceans, so at your own risk".<br/>
A laugh escapes the man "I trust you" he tells her and then orders a meat dish.<br/>
"To drink?".<br/>
"Simple fresh water".<br/>
Rey nods "it arrive immediately" he instructs her, while sending the order to the kitchen with the tablet.<br/>
"Forgive me" the mandalorian stops her, just before he left "But, isn't it tiring for you to do this job in those conditions?".<br/>
Rey shakes her head "Strangely not and then I have a fantastic friend to assist me".<br/>
"Male or female?".<br/>
"I don't know, I want it to remain a surprise. Do you have children?".<br/>
The mandalorian seems surprised by the question, but then slowly shakes his head.<br/>
"The father of the baby?" change the subject.<br/>
For a moment Rey makes a distraught expression, but then sweeps her away with a sad little smile "He died just before I knew I was pregnant".</p><p>Jango immediately feels guilty about the question "I'm sorry, I...".<br/>
The future mother gives him a wide smile, are there really such sunny and kind people on Tatooine?<br/>
"Don't worry" she winks at him and then walks away from the table.<br/>
Jango takes a deep breath, needs to focus on bounty. He came to this restaurant to ask questions for the his mission, not to chat with the waitresses.<br/>
'Do you have children...?' The question echoes in his head several times, distancing him from his duties. A latent desire, which has always been inside him, makes its way into his mind.<br/>
After about 10 minutes the waitress returns with his order and, as before, smiles sweetly at him.<br/>
The tongue gets knotted in the mandalorian's mouth and, in the end, you manage to give him a nod of gratitude. What the hell is wrong with him?!<br/>
He takes off his helmet to take a sip of water and sighs satisfied with the fresh liquid running down his throat, he eats really slow, while that question drills his brain by distracting him on his bounty.<br/>
About another 10 minutes pass, until the sound of plates breaking take Jango out of his thoughts.<br/>
The mother-to-be is leaning against the wall holding her stomach in a clear expression of pain, a wet spot on the lower part of her dress.<br/>
"Fuck..." she whispers "Shmi!" she screams agitated.<br/>
The other woman hurries out of the kitchen "It's happening!".<br/>
It doesn't take a medical degree to understand what's going on.<br/>
Jango's body moves automatically and is immediately next to the woman in labor.<br/>
"Where is the nearest hospital?" asks the bounty hunter to Shmi.<br/>
The older woman stares into his eyes, as if she is trying to frame him, "You have to take her to the slave quarter, there is a hospital for us" she explains to him and then adds more precise directions.<br/>
"Keep an eye on my things" instructs Jango and then picks up the future mother and leave the restaurant.<br/>
"Quiet, breathe" the mandalorian speaks to her easily finding the way "What's your name?".<br/>
"Rey..." she replies clinging to him with tears in her eyes "The child must like the Mandalorians too", she finds the strength to joke despite her situation. "It took a mandalorian to give me birth...".<br/>
They get to the hospital in 5 minutes, it wasn't that far from the restaurant. The nurses show him a bed where he lays Rey, they are in a large room with other patients and doctors.<br/>
The doctor pushes the mandalorian into a waiting room, pulling him away from the other patients, "Don't worry, your wife is in good hands".<br/>
Jango's eyes widen in surprise "She's not...", but the doctor is already gone.<br/>
He should leave, retrieve his things from the restaurant and go back to his job. Instead the man sits down slapping his fingers on his palms several times. Why does he feel so upset? Have a baby? But what life would it give him? Bounty hunter... he would give him the same teachings that Jasteer Mereel had given him as a child.<br/>
Having a home somewhere with someone... but Jango has to be honest with himself, he's an adrenaline junkie. He loves this life and imagines him to end up in a big battle or killed in a duel.<br/>
The cries of a newborn stop the thoughts of the bounty hunter who is staring at the door with a blank mind, he wonders how long it has been since their arrival at this hospital.<br/>
After a while a nurse arrives with a bundle in her arms, gives Jango a small smile "Your wife is fine".<br/>
The mandalorian is about to say that he does not know the woman, but that he only accompanied her here, but the nurse pushes the baby into his arms.<br/>
"He's a boy and he's healthy" she says kindly "You can go to your wife if you want, congratulations".<br/>
Jango stares at the nurse with his mouth open, while the woman disappears into the other room leaving him alone.<br/>
The bundle squirms slightly and the mandalorian lowers his eyes, the baby is looking at him...<br/>
Big hazel eyes, but with beautiful shades of blue and silver at the ends of the iris… why is the color of these eyes so familiar?<br/>
The smile of the baby sweeps away his thoughts and, automatically, Jango smiles in turn. A strange warmth invades his chest with tenderness.<br/>
The baby closes his eyes, as if he knows he is safe in this man's arms.<br/>
"Hey" Jango whispers and then holds him firmly close to his chest "Shall we go and see mom?".<br/>
He enters the room, the doctors and nurses are busy with the other patients and… why can't he stop smiling?!<br/>
Rey is in the bed where he left her, she has a tired but happy face. When she sees them a smile brighter than Tatooine's suns opens up on her face.<br/>
Jango leans next to her bed "They think I'm your husband...".<br/>
Rey laughs observing the features of the mandalorian, "Thank you" she says she sincerely and then takes the bundle in her arms.<br/>
"You were really kind" she tells him softly.<br/>
"It doesn't happen every day to run into a woman in labor" Jango tells him "Especially if she is not afraid of you and treats you like a person, and not like a weapon or a bomb that is about to explode".<br/>
"That's absurd to me" whispers Rey sitting on the bed and leaning her back against the wall, puts her and the baby in a more comfortable position.<br/>
"Why is it absurd?".<br/>
"Sure, you're scary with your helmet and armor, but you have a kind face. Rude, but kind".<br/>
The man snorts laughing "I'm Jango Fett. I'm not 'kind'".<br/>
"Sure" Rey says ironically and not believing him in the least "I'm Rey Vanth and I'm never cheerful or polite".<br/>
The bounty hunter shakes his head in disbelief at how this young woman is responding to him.<br/>
"Let me really thank you" she tells him, gently cradling the baby and holding him close to her "Were you looking for someone in that restaurant?".<br/>
"Yes" Jango nods, explains him what his target looks like and, surprisingly, Rey tells him what he knows by pointing him a direction in the desert.<br/>
Jango thanks her "You know, one day I would like to have children" he tells her sincerely.<br/>
She smiles at him "You would be a good dad...".<br/>
"How can you tell?".<br/>
"I understood it from how you held my baby, even if he is not yours, you kept him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. And then you helped a girl in need without hesitating or asking for anything in return".</p><p>* * *</p><p>They arrive at their destination and immediately a strange sensation grabs Cobb's stomach.<br/>
The trio descend from Razor Crest, they have their destination in sight, but the marshal's eyes wander the rocks and thick bushes of their surroundings.<br/>
His gaze locks on a hooded figure, half hidden among the rocks and bushes. The figure seems to call him and tells him to follow him.<br/>
"Cobb, are you okay?" Din's voice reaches him, looks at him with his helmet tilted to one side in a posture of concern and curiosity.<br/>
"Yes..." says the marshal "I thought I'd take a look around while you two go on. So you can use the Jetpack and it would take less time”.<br/>
"Why?".<br/>
Cobb shrugs "I'm curious about the planet and this environment", that's not entirely a lie.<br/>
Din remains to stare at him for a long time, but Grogu pulls the pants of the mandalorian, as if to tell him that the marshal would be fine.<br/>
"He pays attention" Din tells him.<br/>
Cobb nods and takes two steps towards him, then kisses the side of the bounty hunter's helmet and another kiss on Grogu's head.<br/>
"See you here in a couple of hours" he reassures them and then they part.</p><p>Cobb makes his way through the rocks and bushes. He follows the hooded figure, the marshal does not notice how far he is moving away from the Razor Crest and does not notice the sound of another ship landing.<br/>
The figure attracts Cobb, like a flame attracts the moth and several times the marshal runs his hand over his pocket, where he keeps the pieces of his future lightsaber.<br/>
He arrives at a rock face and a dark hole welcomes him, barely enough for a grown man to pass.<br/>
"Cobb..."<br/>
The familiar voice comes along with a gust of wind that pushes him inside.<br/>
The marshal takes a deep breath and then enters. The light from the outside bounces off the polished rock walls guiding the man into the narrow corridor that slowly widens.<br/>
"Come... it's time..."<br/>
"Ben…?" whispers the marshal astonished "Ben?!" he screams louder, but only silence answers.<br/>
He goes further with caution, a thousand different emotions hit him. He feels as if thousands and thousands of people are walking beside him.<br/>
"Jedi..." Cobb realizes, after all this planet is sacred to the Order.<br/>
He goes deeper, the passage widens even more and then… hooded figures are facing him, one row on each side of the tunnel. They have various shapes and builds, but their faces remain hidden.<br/>
"Young Jinn... Ready you are..."<br/>
The speaking voice is different from Ben's, older... ancient...<br/>
The Force guides Cobb's mind and thinks of little Grogu, but this presence is not him...<br/>
"Yoda... Master Yoda..." he whispers as he continues down the street, while dozens and dozens of eyes observe from under their hoods.<br/>
"Obi-Wan was good with you, he hasn't failed... the best qualities of our Order you have...".<br/>
As Cobb continues, he his voice gets louder.<br/>
“One last test awaits you, young Jinn, but the Force will never leave you. Have faith in it, since it will never betray you...".<br/>
The voice continues to speak and then, a hand rests on his shoulder and slowly Cobb turns around. This Jedi is a little shorter than him and takes off his hood.<br/>
The marshal holds back the tears as he watches the blue glow ghost, "Ben…".<br/>
The old man smiles "Hi, Cobb..."<br/>
The man's voice is exactly as he remembers it: calm and reassuring. The marshal grabs his hands, manages to touch him and inevitably hugs him.<br/>
All Jedi, after death, reunite in the Force and become part of it. The last part of the Creed is true: there is no Death, there is the Force.<br/>
Ben… Obi-Wan wipes the tears under his cheeks with fingers.<br/>
"There are many things I would like...".<br/>
"Shshsh" his Master smiles sweetly "There is someone I want to introduce you...".<br/>
They turn their gaze further ahead and Ben gestures for him to continue, the cave ends in a small spaces and another figure waits in the center.<br/>
Cobb faces him and the marshal freezes his breath in throat, when the Jedi reveals his face.<br/>
A man with solemn appearance, a light beard and long hair, looks at him with a small smile. Strict features, but which convey kindness and wisdom. The height between the two men is identical, except for the build, in which Cobb is slightly thinner.<br/>
The marshal breathes trembling and more tears flow down his face "I have spent many nights trying to imagine what your face was as".<br/>
Qui-Gon's smile gets wider, he grabs Cobb's face examining every inch. He wipes him tears with deep tenderness, as only a father could do.<br/>
The marshal, in turn, grabs the face of the Jedi and then touches their foreheads together, creating a connection… past and future.<br/>
"I've always watched over you, Cobb, every moment of your life. I'm sure I believe you knew I was there".<br/>
Cobb smiles slowly breaking away from each other "I was hoping, more than I knew".<br/>
"You only need one piece".<br/>
Qui-Gon takes a step back and the marshal frowns, then his gaze moves to the rocky ground. He kneels and hears a slight hum coming from under the earth.<br/>
Cobb is about to use telekinesis, but then he digs the earth and rock with his fingers. Easy things, he never liked them...<br/>
This is the final farewell to his past, a life in the darkness of a mine or running on a podracer caressing death.<br/>
His hands close around something warm and small, Cobb pulls it out and in his palm he finds a round, thorny shaped crystal, as a sea urchin, and an orange energy floats inside. As a little sun.<br/>
"Kyber..." the marshal whispers clutching the crystal in his hand, the last piece for his lightsaber.<br/>
“Ahsoka Tano has correctly guessed the path you have traveled so far, but your destination is different from what she has assumed. Already another is rebuilding our Order" his father remains solemn and his voice is like fresh water after a day in the desert.<br/>
"The Order of the Jedi Knights and the Mandalorians must be reborn, both are on the brink of extinction. In an uncertain future, such as the one we are facing, we cannot be enemies again. To seek the hidden Mandalorians of the galaxy, you must. Guide them to their King you will have to”.<br/>
A very old version of little Grogu stands alongside Qui-Gon.<br/>
“And, as a Jedi Knight of the Republic and Ambassador of Peace, you must bring peace between the Republic and the Mandalorians. The bond you have established with Din Djarin is fundamental for the future. Even if your paths take you far, you are bound in the Force. Two parts of the same soul”.<br/>
Ben, Obi-Wan is on Qui-Gon's other side and looks proudly at Cobb.<br/>
"The child..." asks the marshal urgently "Grogu is...".<br/>
“As I have already said, you will have to face one last exam, and the young Grogu is part of it. If you and the mandalorian act well, the path from the Force revealed will be. It doesn't wait for you to train young Grogu” Yoda explains.<br/>
"The bond I have with Din..." reflects the marshal.<br/>
"Love destroys and saves the universe every day. Attachment is the real risk in the Way of the Jedi, which can lead to the dark side or ruin. The life of a Jedi is a source of sacrifice, but you and Din Djarin will remain bonded and loyal to each other. Eventually you will understand for yourself”, His father speaks solemnly, as Cobb rubs his head nervously.<br/>
"It's a big burden... it's a future full of unknowns. It seems like an impossible mission. How can I succeed?".<br/>
"Trust the Force, Cobb, and never doubt your abilities" Ben says confidently.<br/>
The marshal shakes his head "I'm not as strong as you are".<br/>
All three Jedi smile wryly.<br/>
"No" Master Yoda shakes his head "You are more. You are our redemption".<br/>
"The future of the Mandalorians is in your hands, bind our Orders in lasting peace" says his father.<br/>
"May the force be with you, Cobb Vanth. Grandson of the Jedi Lost, son of Qui-Gon Jinn" Obi-Wan continues.<br/>
“Son of the desert and of the will of the human soul. Now Jedi Knight of the Order ”ends Master Yoda.<br/>
"We will speak again, in the future, in the Force and through meditation. We are always with you and we live in the Force" his father tells him.<br/>
All three speak in unison making him a little farewell bow "May the Force be with you, Cobb Vanth-Jinn".<br/>
The marshal takes a deep breath and blinks, the air becomes heavier and the cave darker. Cobb is left alone and studies Kyber's crystal in his hand.<br/>
The earth trembles, catching the marshal by surprise, who turns towards the exit shaking his head.<br/>
"No..." he whispers putting the crystal in his pocket and running towards the exit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9: Truth and Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I already liked Fennec, but I think you and I will become Best Friends. BF are also the initials of your name.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cobb's eyes are fixed on the droids who disappear over the sky holding the child tight.<br/>Guilt is like a punch in the stomach and then an anxiety attack hits him in the back, prompting him to run.<br/>"Din..." he whispers as he turns on the communicator. Why the fuck did he leave it off?!<br/>"Din!" he screams in despair and with his breath in his throat, he watches an unknown ship follow the droids into space.<br/>"Cobb? Cobb!" Din's voice is a cross between relief and concern "Where were you?! Why did you have the communicator turned off?!”.<br/>The marshal breathes deeply as the guilt devours his chest and he can't help but think about what the Jedi Masters of the past have told him. One last test… why? Why?! Fuck!<br/>"I really have no valid excuses for this" says Cobb through gritted teeth "Just my stupidity and naivety".<br/>The marshal stops his path to lean against a rock trying to calm his anger and his sense of guilt.<br/>The rock in front of him is two if not four times his body size and... how much easier it is to let go of dark feelings... he had thrown one starfighters like a rubber ball at two others and now this rock is crumbling, as if it were made of plaster.<br/>It explodes into a thousand pieces and Cobb stares at the remains, breathing deeply. Hands clenched into fists, his powers spiral out of control when he's angry. The problem is that anger is always for someone else, never for things that happen to himself or on his skin. In this case it's for Grogu… as happened on Nevarro in that laboratory or on Tatooine, when Din seems to have shown little consideration for his life… fucking hero complex…<br/>"Cobb?" a familiar voice reaches the marshal.<br/>Fennec Shand is there, with a regretful face.<br/>A few seconds later the two are embracing. "So you did it" smiles Cobb "Did you reach Mos Espa?".<br/>Fennec smiles a little, dissolving the embrace "No, your Mando almost killed me". She uncovers the stomach by revealing the mechanical parts that replace the organic ones.<br/>Cobb looks shocked at her "Damn..." he murmurs "But are you okay now?".<br/>"My current boss saved my life" nods the sniper "I'm sorry to have to see us again in this unpleasant situation".<br/>"Why are you here?".<br/>The man and the woman return to the Razor Crest "The armor you owned and gave up belongs to my boss".<br/>Cobb nods "So he waited for me to spontaneously give up the armor, why didn't he come to get it from Mos Pelgo?".<br/>"I think Boba knew you were using it for your people and not for yourself".<br/>The marshal thinks back to patrols in the desert, to all the times he had to investigate bandit attacks around the city or wandered off to fetch supplies to Mos Eisley. He remembers the constant feeling of being watched, a man with a scarred face who thought he was not seen, but the marshal had never approached him, because he did not perceive bad intentions. And he had more important things to think about than chasing a man in the Dunes, as a krayt dragon crawling under their feet or Tuskens raids.<br/>"Boba Fett may sound rude, but he's a good man. Otherwise he would have left me to die in the desert, he would have cost him less, despite my fighting skills".<br/>"I already like him" Cobb comments curiously and you don't have to wait long, as the unknown ship lands near them and then...<br/>Cobb's heart stops when he sees the remains of the Razor Crest smoking in front of him. Din is there staring up at the sky, staring at the spot where Grogu has disappeared. He doesn't need to be a psychic to figure out who is responsible.<br/>The marshal slowly approaches behind the mandalorian, hesitantly rests his hand on his shoulder and his head on the back of his neck.<br/>"I'm sorry..." he says sincerely "If I had been with you, they wouldn't have taken him away...".<br/>The mandalorian takes a deep breath, crushes the anguish and anger to take action. How long did Grogu have in Moff Gideon's hands?<br/>"It is useless to blame ourselves, now" Din says, but he escapes from the marshal's grasp to turn to Fennec and a man...<br/>Cobb sighs and then his gaze freezes to examine the old armor that fits the newcomer perfectly.<br/>"You must be Boba Fett" the marshal nods "It fits you much better than me".<br/>The man takes off his helmet, showing his face scarred and hardened by the life. And it is he, the stalker of the Dunes.<br/>"Nice to meet you in person, Cobb Vanth" he says placidly.<br/>"You could have come to say hello to Mos Pelgo, instead of spying on me from the Dunes, as if I were a cute teenager and you were a stalker. I would have offered you a drink".<br/>Fennec holds back a laugh, while Boba makes a surprised grimace and Din remains mostly indifferent looking between the two.<br/>"Did you know I was watching you?" Boba shakes his head "Why did you pretend nothing happened?".<br/>Cobb shrugs "I have intuition with people and you didn't have any bad intentions about me or my city".<br/>"Is your intuition always right?".<br/>This time it's Fennec speaking "If he didn't have him, I would have died long before you found me in the Dunes".<br/>Boba nods and then turns to Din and shows him why the armor belongs to him. The name Jango Fett triggers Cobb's memory and holds the red scarf between his fingers for a few seconds…<br/>"Anyway, Din, if the proof is not enough for you" intervenes the marshal "Just look at how the armor is, I said it was too big for me".<br/>The woman nods as the two bounty hunters shake their heads and shake hands.<br/>And in the end, probably the Force has put its hand, Boba and Fennec offer to help them to honor the debt to the mandalorian for having returned the armor and the life debt that the sniper had with the marshal.<br/>Before leaving, Din and Cobb return to the remains of Razor Crest.<br/>"I'm sorry..." the marshal tells him flooded with guilt, the mandalorian breathes holding back his emotions. <br/>The blame is shared between the two of them, but it is Cobb who is really responsible. If he had been here and hadn't been chasing ghosts, Grogu would probably still be with them.<br/>He watches the mandalorian retrieve beskar's spear, one of the few things saved from the blast.<br/>Cobb takes a deep breath and walks through the wreckage of the Razor Crest, finds Ben's casket still intact, takes it and tucks it under his arm.<br/>He approaches Din and presses their foreheads together "We'll take him back" a phrase, a promise and Cobb Vanth always keeps his word.<br/>"We're taking our son back" he adds determined looking into his eyes through the visor of the helmet.</p>
<p>They climb into Slave I and Cobb puts his arm on Boba's shoulders, not at all put off by the older man's murderous gaze.<br/>"I already liked Fennec, but I think you and I will become best friends. BF are also the initials of your name, what a coincidence...".<br/>"Take away a curiosity, Vanth" says Boba, noticing with his eyes his annoyance at how the marshal is touching him "Why did you join Mando?".<br/>Cobb's eyes wander to Din, who seems lost in his thoughts.<br/>"Soon you will know..." he answers enigmatic "And Din will know it too...".<br/>Boba looks at him frowning "He doesn't know?".<br/>"Just a piece of the truth" looks the older man in the eye again "Thank you for letting me keep the armor".<br/>The marshal stares at the beskar, and then traces the scratches and bumps giving him an idea "If you're interested, I might know how to fix these little flaws".<br/>"What? You're not a Mandalorian blacksmith" Boba looks at him with suspicion and skepticism.<br/>"It's been a while since I've wanted to try something to fix it, but I've never had the opportunity or the courage to do it" he replies Cobb sincerely, as they enter the cockpit "And the 'how', you will soon know...".<br/>Fennec and Din remain in the small hold to arrange their weapons, while the other two men sit in the cockpit.<br/>Boba shrugs as he checks the state of the ship "We've already seen each other, a few years ago".<br/>Cobb smiles "You were working for Jabba the Hutt at the time, I saw you a lot during podracers races".<br/>The bounty hunter nods "I was skeptical at first about the capabilities of Tatooine's Red Storm, but then I changed my mind and you stuffed my pockets a lot".<br/>"While we're at it, you could give me a percentage of those winnings".<br/>Boba snorts a laugh "Don't overdo it, Vanth".</p>
<p>Find Gideon and then work out a plan to get him. The quartet's destination is Nevarro to seek Cara's help.<br/>During the trip Cobb decides that he likes Boba: he reminds him of Din in many ways and wonders if all Mandalorians are, apparently hard, but soft under that layer of beskar.<br/>The marshal holds the chest in a corner in the hold of Slave I, only opening it to put the components for his lightsaber in it. It's not the time to put it together yet, but it's not too long.<br/>They are all in the cockpit in a heavy silence, they have almost reached Nevarro.<br/>Cobb breathes deeply, repeating 'Stop hiding!' several times.<br/>"I am a Jedi" the phrase comes from his lips and all the occupants of the cabin have heard it.<br/>He breathes slowly and turns to Din "I am a Jedi, like Grogu and Ahsoka".<br/>Boba and Fennec look at each other, as if seeking confirmation from each other on what they have heard from the marshal's mouth, then turn to their passengers.<br/>Din stands still with his eyes down.<br/>"The Force has put me in your path and that of the child, I don't know anything about my people because my Master found me on Tatooine and trained me so that I could take off the chains of slavery by myself. Or so I thought at the beginning..." he explains Cobb, tries to grab Din's hand but the mandalorian dodges his grip and clenches his fists.<br/>The marshal feels the betrayal coming from his mate "But when you arrived, I realized I was just hiding, hiding from myself and the Force. As noble as the purpose of protecting my city from the krayt dragon was, it was just an excuse to keep hiding me. And the Force pushed me towards you and Grogu, this journey helped to understand my identity: what I want to be and what I have to do. I decided to keep it hidden, until I understood it or not were it a matter of life or death”.<br/>Din jumps to his feet and leaves the cockpit, Cobb sighs and follows him.<br/>Boba and Fennec returned to look at space completely shocked by the Marshal's revelation.<br/>"And that I thought that life could no longer surprise me" comments the thoughtful sniper.<br/>Boba smiles wryly "Have you ever seen a Jedi fight?".<br/>"Until five seconds ago I thought they were fairy tales".</p>
<p>Din paces nervously in the small hold of the ship, anger mixed with pain suffocating his throat and stomach. Eventually he hits a panel with his right fist and lets out a growl.<br/>"Din…" Cobb's voice is a balm to his mind and, at the same time, a jet of acid in his face.<br/>"You could have saved him..." the mandalorian whispers "But you are gone...".<br/>"It's complicated" replies the marshal.<br/>Din snaps at him angrily "Who the hell are you, Cobb Vanth?!".<br/>"A marshal from a very small mining town on Tatooine, called Mos Pelgo" replies in a soft voice and, from his movements, the mandalorian understands that he is holding back in approaching him.<br/>"I was born a slave and have been for many years, most of my life. At the age of 10, my mother and I were sold to an owner of a large galactic mining company with a passion for racing of podracers".<br/>Cobb tells him everything: the death of his mother, the races, the meeting with Ben and the long years of training up to his Master's letter. The choice to follow Din, the pieces for his lightsaber and then the mission entrusted to him by the ancient Masters.<br/>At the end of the tale, the marshal looks exhausted and there is a clear sense of guilt in his eyes and Din slams his fist on the panel again.<br/>"Is it a game for you and your Masters? The life of a child who has seen more horrors than the two of us put together?! You ran off looking for a fucking crystal!" with each word Din's voice rose in volume.<br/>"Do you think I wanted this? Do you think if I had known I would have allowed Gideon to capture Grogu just to go along with the Force's plans for a fucking exam?!" Cobb is screaming, it's very rare to hear him scream.<br/>"No!" he says in a tense and incredulous voice "I would not have allowed it at the cost of being fired by the ship's guns. I am a coward or an egoist, but I won't let you tell me such a thing, I would rather die than see you or the child being hurt or captured”.<br/>The mandalorian breathes slowly trying to calm down.<br/>Cobb shakes his head "I never lied to you about what my intentions are, I just kept quiet about things".<br/>Din sighs feeling tired: tired of running away from Moff Gideon, tired of being angry with Cobb and tired of not being able to understand the feelings that the marshal is causing him.<br/>"I need time..." Din concludes feeling the migraine beating against his head.<br/>Cobb takes a deep breath and lets he go.</p>
<p>They arrive in Nevarro in a strange silence, between tension and embarrassment. Cobb ignores the looks that Fennec and Boba give him: curiosity, distrust, confusion...<br/>All three remain in the ship's hold waiting for Din to arrive with Cara.<br/>"Yuo hear" Cobb says quietly "I'm not going to float in space or blow up the ship. It's still me, okay? Stop looking at me as if you could create an ocean on Tatooine or make it snow".<br/>Fennec and Boba exchange a surprised look and then look at Cobb.<br/>"Sorry" says the sniper "Only... let's go! You a Jedi?! And... fuck! That's why you are always so calm... your kindness and...".<br/>"It's not surprising at all" concludes Boba "You have the looks and skills of a Jedi, but forgive my distrust as my father was killed by a Jedi".<br/>The marshal turns to look at the couple: Fennec is fixing his rifle, while Boba has just finished removing the old paint from his armor.<br/>Cobb stands up and approaches the bounty hunter looking at the scratches and bumps on the beskar.<br/>"So, Jedi, how did you plan to repair this type of metal? Meditating?" asks Boba ironically.<br/>Cobb smiles "Yes". He kneels beside the armor while the bounty hunter frowns at him.<br/>The marshal's fingers press on the cold metal, he closes his eyes listening to the beskar sing for him. This metal is more valuable than the Mandalorians themselves know. He breathes deeply immersing himself in the Force and listening to the tales of this armor.<br/>He had never done this before… every time he draws a bump or a scratch, the armor tells him what caused it. Jasteer Mereel, Jango Fett… and there have been others before them. And now? Now Boba Fett...<br/>Cobb can feel the acid of the Sarlacc on his own skin burning his arms and face. The only thing that can cause that kind of injury on a man's body.<br/>The marshal breathes, the heat envelops his hands and expands towards the cold beskar. Boba and Fennec watch completely mesmerized, the metal bending under Cobb's fingers. The beskar is modeled by smoothing the scratches and making the bumps disappear. The metal looks even more polished than before, as if a Mandalorian blacksmith had just pulled the armor out of the forge.<br/>The marshal opens his eyes, visibly tired from the effort, removes his fingers and then sits down on the ground.<br/>"It's the least I can do, for you and for this armor" he speaks to the bounty hunter "He protected me, when I was too cowardly and selfish to use my powers".<br/>Boba takes a deep breath and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I've never seen armor in this state, not even under my father's care. I should be the one to thank you".<br/>"I met him... Jango Fett".<br/>The words surprise the bounty hunter who opens his mouth in surprise, then frowns "Wait, you can't...".<br/>"The day I was born" Cobb tells him "Your father was already famous as a bounty hunter on Tatooine and, without asking for anything in return, he rescued my mother who was in labor. She accompanied her to the hospital".<br/>The marshal smiles a little "After the nurse, Jango Fett was the first to hold me, the doctors thought he was my father".<br/>Boba gives a small smile and then moves his hand towards Cobb's neck, gently touches the red scarf "He told me about a woman he met on Tatooine who changed his life. He told me she was a slave and, for some skirmishes with the Hutts, he could not free her and her son. So he stole for her the most expensive and resistant cloth in the palace of Jabba the Hutt".<br/>"My mother made us a scarf" Cobb smiles "This scarf is the most precious thing I have of her".<br/>The mandalorian gives him a pat on the shoulder and then begins to decide how to paint the armor, Fennec is looking at them smiling.<br/>"And, for the record" adds Cobb "I didn't break your Jetpack".<br/>Boba smiles shaking his head "Believe me, if you had intentionally wanted to break it, you would have done less damage than Mando".<br/>"You know?".<br/>"It was one of the first things he said to me when we got on this ship".<br/>"Thank you" Cobb says sincerely to both of them.<br/>Boba nods, but Fennec shakes his head "I have a life debt to you, Cobb Vanth, don't think you owe us anything".<br/>At that moment Cara and Din arrive, the dark-haired woman rushes over to Cobb punching him in the face.<br/>The marshal does nothing to dodge it, he knows he deserves it.<br/>"I warned you" Cara speaks scornfully "I warned you that if something happened to Mando or the child, you would pay the consequences".<br/>Cobb raises his arms in surrender, while Din blocks Fennec and Boba from intervening.<br/>"I guess" peaceful the marshal says and observing the New Republic pin on Cara's clothes "You have a plan, Marshal Dune".</p>
<p>Migs Mayfeld is a former Imperial and all of Cobb's fellow travelers are rightfully wary of him. The marshal, on the other hand, likes him. Sure, Mayfeld is no saint, but Cobb feels a deep sense of guilt and shame for everything he did for the Empire. A deep disgust towards his past that led him to a life of escape and crime. And Cobb wonders: Who among them all has clean hands?<br/>Now they are on a hill hidden by trees and bushes, controlling the path that the great Imperial vehicles use to get to their base.<br/>"So, I help you find Moff Gideon's ship and you ease my penalty in return" summarizes Mayfeld.<br/>Cara nods and they start working on a plan, all together. Cobb listens, but his eyes are on Din's back. They haven't spoken to each other yet, and in case things go wrong, the marshal doesn't want their last conversation to be a talk about truth and lies.<br/>The plan is quite simple, the only problem is leaving Mayfeld alone and accessing the terminal.<br/>Cobb immediately senses Din's intentions and so beats him on time.<br/>"I'll go there" he says making everyone turn in his direction.<br/>Mayfeld seems to have noticed him only now "And you are...?".<br/>"No", the former Imperial's question is drowned out by Din's voice, "I'll go".<br/>Cobb shakes his head "Don't be silly. I'm the most suitable, both for accompanying Mayfeld and for the interface, in case he can't get to the terminal or there are complications".<br/>Cara, Boba and Fennec approve of Cobb's proposal, they find it the safest bet, as letting any of them go would be too risky and Din would endanger his Creed if he were to take off his helmet.<br/>The mandalorian is in front of him "You also take risks".<br/>"Each of us takes risks in this plan: Boba could be intercepted, Cara coul be acknowledged, Fennec could be seen. What we can do is increase our chances of success and reduce the risks".<br/>"It's not about that...".<br/>"You're not just Din" Cobb tells him grabbing his wrists "I told you about Tatooine, we help each other and now it's no different. You can't save Grogu alone. I'm with you, Boba and Fennec have offered to help us and you asked Cara for help. Trust us, we are a team right now".<br/>All eyes of the group are fixed on the couple.<br/>"You should be writing speeches or being a motivator" Mayfeld comments, but then his words are followed by a painful moan, evidently silenced by Cara.<br/>Din sighs slowly shaking Cobb's hands "And you?".<br/>"Stop hiding" says sincere the marshal, then speaking in a low voice so that only the mandalorian can hear him "Of course, I'm not going to go to an Imperial base waving a lightsaber".<br/>This makes Din laugh and Cobb presses their foreheads together "Let me pierce your jatpack this time and protect you. I owe it to you and Grogu. Forgive my mistakes, I hate myself for hurting you, I'll do anything to remedy".<br/>The mandalorian hugs Cobb, as if it were the last time he sees him. They would like to tell each other many things, but instead they choose to remain silent while enjoying each other's warmth.<br/>Cara noisily clears her throat "Find a room" she comments amused "Does it seem like the moment?".<br/>The couple loosens the embrace by reminding themselves that they are not alone and are in the midst of planning: Cara looks at them with a mischievous smile, Fennec shakes his head with a smile on his lips, Boba is mostly indifferent and Mayfeld looks at them in disbelief.</p>
<p>The plan is defined, everyone has their job and Cobb goes with Mayfeld. They are inside the transport truck, disguised as Imperial guards, with an unstable substance that could explode if they run too hard or crash. Despite these small details, Cobb is rather calm.<br/>"So you and Mando..." Mayfeld says mischievously, while he is driving "Are you together?".<br/>"It's roughly a bit complicated" replies the marshal.<br/>"Did you see his face?".<br/>"No".<br/>"So you never have...".<br/>"Yes, we did, but I respect Din too much to make him break his Creed".<br/>"Did you do it with a helmet?!".<br/>"No, I'm blindfolded".<br/>A brief and embarrassing silence falls between the two and then the former Imperial clears his throat.<br/>"We haven't introduced ourselves yet, Migs Mayfeld, but you already know".<br/>"Cobb Vanth-Jinn" his father's surname slips on his tongue feeling it right, feeling it his.<br/>"Hi Cobb, you seem a cool guy" the former Imperial smiles at him "You're the only one who hasn't shown me hostility".<br/>The marshal shrugs "I have intuition with people and you are not a bad person".<br/>Mayfeld laughs "Really? And how likely is your intuition to be wrong?".<br/>The marshal smiles and meets the eyes of the other "So far, 0%".<br/>The former Imperial nods "If I were you I would recalibrate the data".<br/>"The road to redemption, Migs, is not impossible. It is not easy, but not unattainable".<br/>Mayfield frowns at him "Do you think I would seek redemption?".<br/>"You wouldn't be here if it weren't so".<br/>"Of course yes, Dune will reduce my penalty".<br/>Cobb's smile is wide and sunny. Mayfeld shivers, those hazel eyes seem to see through his soul.<br/>"You are free to tell the truth you like best" the marshal's voice is calm but determined "But the only person you shouldn't fool is the one who looks at you in the mirror".<br/>The former Imperial opens and closes his mouth, does not know what to say or what to think, then an explosion not far from them takes them by surprise.<br/>Mayfeld spends the next few minutes arguing with the Imperial communication voice, while Cobb closes his eyes focusing on the environment around them.<br/>The former Imperial swore several times, until a second explosion silenced him and opened the marshal's eyes.<br/>"Pirates..." Mayfled shakes his head "Every fucking day!" he growls as he grabs the blaster, but Cobb's hand stops him.<br/>"No" he says opening his side of the window "Leave them to me, just think about driving and not blowing us up".<br/>"What?!" exclaims the former Imperial in disbelief, but the marshal is already climbing out.<br/>Cobb climbs to the roof of the vehicle, where the pirates arrived behind the transport truck on speeders. One of them has jumped aboard, holds a grenade in his hand and is opening the compartment of the rhydonium.<br/>With a quick wave of his hand, the marshal uses telekinesis and pushes away the pirate who was about to blow them up. Always with his power he closes the compartment.<br/>Various rifles and spears are immediately aimed at him, they look at him scared and incredulous.<br/>The marshal raises his hands and gets down on his knees, he hears the astonishment of the pirates and the swearing of Mayfeld who is wondering what the fuck he is doing.<br/>Cobb closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, time slows down around him as he isolates himself.<br/>He feels the spirit of this planet marred by the Empire, the anger of its inhabitants, the smell of machine and fuel, the smell of blasters and blood. Despair and anger... violence is the only way they know to act against the Empire.<br/>All these people do not deserve to die, they are all victims of something greater.<br/>"A Jedi defends, does not attack..." the marshal whispers as his fingers move, recalling his power again.<br/>Those on the transport are pushed out. And small pebbles of the dirt road rise, fly at incredible speed against the pirates: Cobb aims with precision at the motors of the speeders and at the weapons that can damage the mean of transport even from a distance.<br/>When Cobb opens his eyes the black smoke comes out of the speeders and they fall to the ground like electrocuted flies.<br/>The pirates are angry, but unharmed and completely confused about what happened.<br/>The marshal returns to the passenger seat, Mayfeld looks at him confused.<br/>"What happened?".<br/>"Stroke of luck" shrugs Cobb "It must not be their day".<br/>The former Imperial knows that he has done something, he is not an idiot, but he chooses to send the subject back to him after completing their mission.</p>
<p>They arrive at the base greeted as heroes and then continue with their task. Mayfeld leads Cobb to the Officers Mess, where the terminal is located.<br/>Unfortunately a former superior of his is there and they both don't want to risk it, so the marshal walks into the canteen with a casual air and does his duty with the terminal. It takes less time than expected to extract the data.<br/>When he is about to leave, Valin Hess comes over to talk to him and Cobb is about to tap into a trick that Ben was well versed in. But Meyfeld, thinking he was in trouble, intervened.<br/>In order not to arouse suspicion, they accept the drinks that the officer offers him and Cobb perfectly perceives Mayfeld's anger and disgust towards this man, he feels all the blood on the hands of this Imperial accompanied by a cold heart and indifference to the life of others.<br/>"For the Empire" they toast in unison and Cobb puts his hand on Mayfeld's, preventing him from pulling out the blaster.<br/>The former imperial wants to scold him, but then looks at the marshal's cold eyes and keeps his mouth shut.<br/>Cobb meets Valin Hess's gaze and melts the mind of man... the minds of the Empire are strong only in appearance, blinded by absolutism and Imperial propaganda, below they are as fragile as butter against a knife. Obedience due to fear or anger, underneath all this there is nothing solid or real. No creed, no concrete pillars.<br/>"It would be nice, Sir" Cobb smiles as if he were his oldest friend "If he would get us clear of the roof and walk us upstairs".<br/>Mayfeld widens his eyes in disbelief and opens his mouth, but his words die in his throat, when the officer contacts the soldiers on the roof telling them to take a break and that he would go in person to get some air upstairs.<br/>Cobb can see a thousand questions popping up in the former imperial's mind, but he refrains from giving priority to the end of their mission.</p>
<p>Cara, Fennec and Din stand ready with their rifles aimed at the men on the roof.<br/>"We have to take out those guns, if Boba is to get close enough to pick them up" Cara says.<br/>"It's not a problem" Fennec nods "You concentrate on the soldiers, I think of the guns and Mando..."<br/>All three shooters watch in amazement as the roof empties leaving it completely uncovered.<br/>"Why do I suspect our desert marshal did something?" Cara comments in amazement.<br/>"The beauty of being with Jedi is that, after a while, nothing surprises you anymore" says Din ironically.</p>
<p>They arrive on the roof without anyone stopping them or accompanying them, Cobb squeezing the shoulder of Valin Hess "You can say that the ship that is coming to take us is not hostile and to lower the defenses, that everything is fine".<br/>The officer obeys and shortly after Slave I picks them up, the marshal drags the former Imperial into the ship "Wait a moment to get revenge".<br/>He waits for Boba to take off, still with the hatch open, then passes the rifle to Mayfeld.<br/>The former Imperial does not need to be told anything, fires two shots: one in the head of Valin Hess and the second at the open door of one of the means of transport containing the rhydonium.<br/>The explosion is spectacular and the two men sit down for a moment while Boba takes them to the meeting point with the others.<br/>The mission is a success and Mayfeld does not stop looking at Cobb as if he were an angel from the depths of space or the Creator himself.<br/>"What the hell are you?" he asks incredulously.<br/>"Someone with an ace up their sleeve".<br/>"You didn't fire a shot at those pirates" Mayfeld says, as the ship lands at the meeting point.<br/>"No I did not".<br/>"But you did something" the former Imperiali seems on the verge of going crazy "You did something fucking!".<br/>They get off the ship meeting the three shooters.<br/>"What the fuck happened?!" exclaims Fennec "Those men on the speeders were going to blow you up and then...".<br/>The woman's eyes widen and she briefly looks at Boba who is leaning against the ship's entrance, his face unreadable for the helmet.<br/>"Fuck!"<br/>"Yeah" Boba nods, only to be followed by Cara "They freak you out when they do those things".<br/>"Which things?" Mayfeld asks "You weren't there, but he told an Imperial Officer to do the dirty work for us and you know what that Imperial did?! He obeyed him! As if…".<br/>The former Imperial frowns and then shakes his head in disbelief "As if you were... fuck!".<br/>"The same reaction I had" Fennec nods sympathetically.<br/>"You are a Jedi" realizes Mayfeld "You are... I thought you were extinct".<br/>"They're very much alive" Boba comments as he returns to the ship followed by Fennec.<br/>"Thanks for your help" Cobb shakes his hand.<br/>Mayfeld still gazes at him with his mouth open and speechless, until Cara and Din pull him out of his thoughts.<br/>"It was a great shot, before" compliments the dark-haired woman.<br/>"Did you see it?" snorts the former imperial as if it were nothing special "Yes, I didn't plan that. I just wanted to take off a burden”.<br/>Cara bites her lip thoughtfully, then shakes her head to Din "You know, it's a shame Mayfeld didn't get out of there alive".<br/>"Yeah" Din nods amused "A real shame".<br/>"What does it mean?" asks confused the former imperial.<br/>"Prisoner number 34667 died in the explosion, it seems to me" Cara continues, receiving a nod of approval from the mandalorian.<br/>"Does that mean I can leave?" Mayfeld asks hopefully.<br/>Din nods.<br/>"I'm going..." comments the former imperial in disbelief and walking away.<br/>He takes a couple of steps and then freezes "You were right, about the search for redemption" he says turning to the trio.<br/>"I would like to look for it and I feel as if I owe you something" he speaks honestly "If you accept, I would like to follow you to find redemption".<br/>Din and Cara exchange glances and then notice that Mayfeld's eyes are on Cobb only.<br/>"Why would you like to follow me?".<br/>"I don't know, sixth sense I think. Seeing how you solved it with those pirates, I can't help but feel admiration. I am convinced that if it had been any of us to fight against them, it would have ended in blood, except that with you. You give me hope for the morality of this universe".<br/>Cobb turns to Din and Cara who nod. One more person, given their purpose, they couldn't afford to reject he.<br/>"Are you sure you want it? You're free now, you can go wherever you want" the marshal reasons.<br/>Mayfeld shrugs "I can go wherever I want and I choose to follow you out of the selfish need for redemption".<br/>This makes Cobb smile and again, he and the former Imperial shake hands.</p>
<p>The next step is the interception and capture of the escort ship, then an Imperial extremist ready to shoot the doctor.<br/>"Come closer and I'll blow his head off, the glory of the Empire is more important than a single life" says the Imperial pilot, as he points the blaster at Dr. Pershing's head and carefully observes the three armed people in front of him. Din, Cara and Migs do not lose sight of him even for a moment, they are looking for a solution to the deadlock of the whole situation.<br/>"You won't" Cobb enters the small cockpit, speaks in a calm voice that sounds like balm to everyone's ears. He is unarmed and places himself between the rifles of his companions and the two Imperials.<br/>"You are very brave or completely idiotic" says the Imperial pilot scornfully.<br/>The marshal smiles sunny "I would have said too confident or arrogant".<br/>"Fuck you".<br/>Cobb sighs and finds the same fragile web of resistance in this boy's mind as it was for Valin Hess.<br/>"Why don't you throw that blaster away and let Miss Dune hit you on the head?" the marshal asks softly, his voice is as honey.<br/>Everyone gawks as the soldier obeys by dropping the blaster and letting the doctor go. He approaches Cara, the woman blinks in disbelief and then shakes her head and hits the Imperial with the butt of her rifle.<br/>"I told you!" exclaims the voice of Mayfeld "He makes you go out of your mind!".<br/>Cobb approaches the doctor who sinks into the passenger seat as if trying to hide inside and stares at the marshal between fear and fascination.<br/>"You are… you are one of them" realizes Dr. Pershing.<br/>Cobb sits next to him acting like they're great friends "So, Pershing, don't be offended but it sounds like the name of an abandoned asylum in an old horror movie".<br/>The doctor stares at him, as if he expects him to bite his throat, then turns his gaze to the others. All three are watching the marshal, at the entrance to the cockpit, anxious to understand what he is trying to do.<br/>"Don't look at them" Cobb smiles "Think of them as if they were spectators".<br/>The doctor breathes deeply "What do you want?", his eyes linger several times on the Mandalorian armor.<br/>"What do you think we want?" ask the marshal with irony.<br/>"The child" .<br/>"Grogu" corrects Cobb "His name is Grogu".<br/>The doctor's eyes widen in surprise, he evidently did not know the child's name.<br/>"If I help you, Lord Gideon...".<br/>Cobb's hand goes up to the group silencing Din and Cara before they say or do anything.<br/>"The question, Dr. Pershing, is not whether you help us or not. My question is: why help the child the first time you and Mando met?"<br/>An icy silence runs through the air, Cobb gets up inviting his companions to take a couple of steps back and then close the cockpit door and be alone with the doctor.<br/>"You won't use your powers on me" Pershing comments.<br/>The marshal sits down and stretches his legs on the command console, as if it were a table "I won't use any tricks, doctor. Just a chat".<br/>"And what would you like to achieve?".<br/>"The truth".<br/>Pershing remains silent for a long time staring at every detail of the man in front of him.<br/>"You love your job, but you hate the methods of the Empire" Cobb starts talking to him "You were born and raised among the Imperials hating them, but you have hidden your hatred with your work because of fear. Fear of what they can do to you people as Moff Gideon. The fear of death or worse, of pain is understandable”.<br/>The doctor swallows the lump in his throat noisily.<br/>"And this conflict of hatred and fear wears down your soul, accompanied by a sense of guilt. Lighten your conscience with small acts of rebellion: put an end to the suffering of a guinea pig, take in the laboratory subjects with serious illnesses or who have no family".<br/>The marshal leans towards the other man "Delaying the end of Grogu in the hope that someone will save him or that you yourself will find the courage to do something".<br/>"How?" He asks incredulously "How do you know all this?".<br/>"You don't need to be a Jedi to understand a man's conflicts, but to have a good intuition and a good eye".<br/>Cobb's hand moves on the doctor's chest, touching him, the marshal's face is solemn.<br/>"This is a turning point for you and you have to ask yourself sincerely what you want to do. Be brave and follow the instinct you have suppressed all your life or lower your head and end up in the oblivion of the Empire?".<br/>A tear falls from Pershing's right eye feeling as if an invisible pincer is loosening the grip on his neck. The pincer is the Empire's hold on him.<br/>The doctor takes deep breaths, as Cobb takes his hand away from his chest and part of the doctor immediately misses the contact. This man gives him comfort and does not judge him...<br/>"Okay" Pershing nods "Here's what you need to know...".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10: The Sins of Our Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What is the bond between you and Qui-Gon Jinn?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Try again" Ben says authoritatively.<br/>Cobb rubs his shoulder while observing the path between the sharp rocks and the sand in the Sea of Dunes, this is their training place.<br/>The dark brown-haired boy watches the path created by his Master as he slowly rises from the ground. <br/>There is a long path in the rocky gorge, then he must climb a large wall and continue on a jagged and broken road, jumping and climbing. Then walk onto a narrow ledge where those fucking Tuskens enjoy shooting at him and, from what Cobb understands, Ben paid them to shoot him in that exact spot. The path continues with large chasms and climbing higher and higher, where the desert wind makes it swing violently. The finish is the highest cliff in the Dune Sea and Cobb never manages to reach it. Today he is on his fourth attempt and a Tusken blow made pieces of rock splash in his face causing him to slide to the ground in a mound of sand.<br/>The previous attempt made him crash near the end of the finish line. He was so excited that he almost made it, but he got distracted and a strong gust of wind knocked him down.<br/>Cobb snorts "Damn..." he whispers, observing the path with hostility.<br/>"Do you know where you are wrong?" Ben asks patiently.<br/>"I'm too hasty or impatient and sometimes insecure".<br/>"Yes and no" the hermit tells him and then observes the black clouds that cover the two suns, on Tatooine it never rains and if it does it deluge...<br/>"You rely too much on what you see and touch and not on what you hear" he instructs.<br/>"Try one last time" Ben gestures to him "Then we'll stop training, the weather is changing".<br/>To confirm these words, the wind gets colder around them and Cobb nods back to the starting point. During training he keeps the red scarf tied around his waist as a belt.<br/>Ben he remains to observe him, the boy breathes deeply and then runs across the gorge, reaches the wall and climbs and then…. the first shower of rain hits him on the back surprising him and his hands slip into their grip. Cobb finds himself with his back to the ground staring at the black sky with powerful lightning and thunder in the distance, but which is fast approaching.<br/>Cold water hits the boy's face and he seems mesmerized by that sight, it's so rare that it rains, the rain is as violent as a sandstorm. Water is most precious on this planet, and when Tatooine in deigns to make it rain, his touch is as violent and rough as everything else on this world.<br/>Cobb gets up slowly and goes back to Ben trying not to slip on the wet sand, it is turning to mud.<br/>"Tomorrow you'll try again" the hermit says and gives him a little reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. The boy does not want to look him in the eyes of him, he thought he could make him proud, at least to reach the top on the third attempt and not to fall as a salami for a little rain.<br/>Ben heads for the speeder, while Cobb grabs the scarf tied around his waist and then...<br/>He stares at the red fabric intensely, the water flowing over his body... now that he's got used to his touch it's almost relaxing...<br/>Cobb takes a deep breath as he turns to look at the path flooded by rain... his feet firmly in the ground, the water penetrating the sand... it is certain that in Mos Pelgo some children are looking at the sky with their mouths open to drink a little 'fresh water. For some of them this is their first downpour.<br/>This world... this water... this desert... this life...<br/>Cobb closes his eyes, breathing deeply.<br/>'You rely too much on what you see and touch...' the words echo in his mind, how can he be so silly? How long did Ben wait for him to get there on his own?<br/>Without wasting time he ties the scarf tightly around his eyes and feels the hermit's gaze on him: he feels a certain concern because of the rain violently beating on the ground, but there is also a hint of pride and surprise.<br/>"There is no emotion, there is peace..." the boy whispers and then runs... he plunges into the Force and traces the ground around him through the darkness. Even without eyes, he can see.<br/>He does not get distracted as soon as his hands touch the rock face and the ladder, fast and precise, stifles all emotions. He is one with the Force, he is its instrument... he is its knight.<br/>He jumps, a slight twist to give himself more momentum in the air and then comes to the narrow ledge.<br/>He feels life passing through this barren landscape, sees the Tuskens with guns and feels their disbelief at his stubbornness and blindfold. He crouches at the last moment, soon after two laser bullets stick into the wall over his head.<br/>Cobb continues… he gets up again holding himself against the wall so as not to fall, a few steps forward and then lies down again on the ground as another 5 blows graze his back.<br/>The path continues, the boy takes a run for the next jump, lands on his heels and continues without losing momentum. The gusts of wind are stronger than before and the rain more violent, it hits him in the back, but it is nothing compared to the first time the whip touched his skin.<br/>He uses the force of the wind to give himself more thrust in the next jumps and then... his foot slips on one of the ledges, just before the goal. He manages to stand up and not to fall, he breathes deeply and with each blow of oxygen his hands move on the cold rock, his body crawls up until his feet have their support. He lifts himself managing to overcome the obstacle and keep himself stable on the rock.<br/>He takes another breath as he stands up, the last leap for his goal and so he takes the run with a clever foot move, jumps doing a half pirouette to give himself even more momentum and to exploit the force of the storm.<br/>Immediately afterwards his hands cling to the rock face of the highest point of the Sea of Dunes. He climbs without stopping, not for nothing disturbed by the water that falls from the top of the finish line as a river and then...<br/>He is on his knees at the highest point of the Dune Sea. His heart beats in his chest and deafens his ears along with his own breath. He unfastens his blindfold and the landscape of rain and sand welcomes him. Everything around him is a pale gray, due to the black clouds in the sky, yet he thinks it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.<br/>A sense of peace runs through his body and then he places his hands on the cold rock. He closes his eyes feeling the Force flowing everywhere, around him and inside him...<br/>He lifts himself up on his hands balancing on his arms, his body is a straight line, while his mind sinks deeper and deeper into a state of total meditation and harmony.<br/>One hand slips by his side and another remains firm holding his weight on the ground...<br/>Every breath... every beat of his heart becomes perfectly synchronized with the Force energy, until he becomes one...<br/>His body rises in the air as if gravity did not exist, he brings his arms to his chest, while his body floats and pure energy surrounds him making the water float around him and closing him in a sphere.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan watches him, feels the total harmony that pervades the body of his student. It is so rare to reach this stage of meditation at his age.<br/>Pride fills his chest "He looks so much like you, Qui-Gon..." he whispers hoping his Master is listening "He received the best talents of his father and grandfather".</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>The journey is rather uneventful, Din and Boba remain in the cockpit trying to figure out what to say to Bo-Katan.<br/>Cara, Fennec, Mayfeld and Pershing are stocking up on the supplies of weapons and clothing, preparing for the fight against Moff Gideon.<br/>Cobb, on the other hand, takes his casket and closes himself in a half-empty closet of the ship, inside there is a small mirror along with a razor and scissors. The marshal kneels, taking out the contents of the casket and humming a tune.<br/>He squeezes Ben's letter several times to his chest and then rests it and takes the components collected during the journey, next to them he places his father's lightsaber.<br/>Cobb is about to get up and fetch some repair tools from the hold, but then stay in his place and close your eyes. He breathes deeply managing to feel the energy of every person on this ship: their feelings, their fears... their hope...<br/>His focus shifts to the components in front of him and lifts them with telekinesis, puts every gear and circuit in place, seals the kyber crystal inside with the ready-to-use gold button.<br/>His father's sword is also raised and the marshal makes small changes. He has never met his father and he intends to take a piece of him with him to give more meaning to the path he has chosen. If it weren't for the meeting between Qui-Gon Jinn and Rey Vanth, Cobb would never have existed.<br/>Lastly, the beskar cube remains and the marshal must give it more concentration, apply the heat in the telekinesis and the metal melts covering both hilts, strengthening them and creating decorations.<br/>Too many times Ben told him how lightsabers break easily and for Cobb it was not that difficult to find a solution to the problem.<br/>The marshal breathes slowly and opens his eyes, two lightsabers are now in front of him.<br/>Before, he grabs his father's by observing the modification at the bottom and the beskar lining. The former silver and black lighsaber, now has a thin layer of the Mandalorian metal that wraps around it like the tail of a large animal. Seeing the shape the metal has taken, Cobb remembers the lower body of the krayt dragon. The red button is the only thing left unchanged.<br/>Cobb activates it and the green blade comes out, the glow looks like a breath, as if he hasn't seen the light for a long time.<br/>The marshal gives a small smile and then takes his lightsaber. The hilt is a mixture of red and black, the beskar has wrapped the dragon bone forming something here too, forming the upper part of the large animal. In the blade's exit hole, the Mandalorian metal and the shape of the bone have fused together to create what looks just like an open, snarling mouth.<br/>Cobb pulls both lightsabers together curiously by carefully examining the design, there are indeed some similarities to a krayt dragon, but the appearance of this is more refined and more reptilian-like. The Marshal doesn't know why the Force prompted him to make him create this shape for these two lightsabers.<br/>Eventually the marshal shakes his head and pushes the button on his weapon and an orange blade shines, he wonders if there has ever been another Jedi with the lightsaber of the same color.<br/>The two weapons are perfect in his hand and he feels as he's been waiting all his life for this moment.<br/>He deactivates the blades, then his eyes move to the clothes Ben left behind. Cobb examines them and finds them perfect for himself: black pants; a dark brown belt, to insert a lightsaber and a blaster, the marshal quickly modifies it so that he can carry two lightsabers; the shirt has long sleeves and goes down to the middle of the thighs with the symbol of the Republic recalled in a golden color at the bottom right. The sleeves of the shirt are black with a V-neck, the rest is a dark red giving the illusion of wearing a vest or jacket.<br/>Cobb can't help but smile and changes his clothes, keeps his dark brown boots. He looks in the mirror and stares at his tousled hair and neglected beard, reaches for the razor and the mirror starting to shorten his hair on the sides and top, finally arranges his beard to give a more elegant and sharp look to his face.<br/>He takes the red scarf and ties it to his waist and over it he ties the belt by inserting the lightsabers and the blaster. Lastly, he takes the travel cloak, which is a mixture of dark brown and red, and hooks it to the shoulders, bringing the hood over his head.<br/>This Cobb is different yet still the same, the marshal feels comfortable in these clothes.<br/>"Maybe that's what Ben has been preparing me for all my life... or what I've been preparing for all my life...".<br/>Cobb puts the other clothes in the casket with Ben's letter and leaves it there. He leaves the small room, a part of him wants to see the reactions of his companions.<br/>Cara, Fennec, Mayfeld and Pershing are playing cards and the marshal wonders how long it has been since he locked himself in that closet.<br/>The quartet is laughing and accusing each other of cheating. Cara drinks something and is the first to notice he, she spits the liquid from her mouth on the game table following the protests of the others, but then they follow her shocked gaze at her and the same expression opens on their faces.<br/>Cobb takes off his hood and feels embarrassed "So..." he speaks softly and is shy "How am I?".<br/>Fennec opens and closes his mouth several times not finding the words.<br/>"Wow..." the doctor says slowly shaking his head in disbelief at what he sees.<br/>"You look very wise and mystical" Mayfeld says nodding.<br/>The marshal nods and doesn't know what to say about their reactions, until footsteps approach and then stop abruptly. Din is steps away from him in surprised, evaluative body language.<br/>"They look very good on you" at the end he says sincerely and Cobb can feel the Mandalorian's eyes wandering over his body, especially where his clothes tighten him more emphasizing his muscles.<br/>Din approaches and touches the fabric with his fingers "These colors stand out your complexion and your eyes...".<br/>"Thanks" Cobb smiles, taking his hand.<br/>"If you're done playing, we're... and what the fuck!" the gruff voice of Boba comes behind them, the bounty hunter looks at the marshal as if he had seen a ghost and then shakes his head regaining his composure.<br/>"We have arrived".<br/>"How are you going to recruit those other Mandalorians?" Fennec asks.<br/>"Boba and I will go" Din explains "And we'll be honest, after all Moff Gideon has something that Bo-Katan wants".<br/>"I better come too" adds Cobb.<br/>The group looks at him questioningly, "Believe me" the marshal speaks honestly "It would be better if he does not discover, inside a ship flying in deep space, the presence of a Jedi knight in the team".</p>
<p>Slave I is parked a short distance from the tavern where they would have found the Mandalorians. Fennec and Pershing are leaning against the ship's ramp watching the three figures walk at a steady pace, the sniper notices how the people are not staring at the two men in armor, but at Cobb.<br/>Fennec shakes her head thinking about the first meeting with the marshal, he was dying of thirst in the middle of the desert and had shot Cobb after he offered to help her. But the marshal did not allow herself to be discouraged by his hostile attitude and took her and brought her to Mos Pelgo to help her. Mayfeld is right, Cobb is one of those people who make you hope and believe in the goodness of the universe.<br/>About 5 minutes later, Fennec sees Cobb stop outside the tavern as Din and Boba enter. There is a feeling of foreboding in the sniper's stomach.<br/>Cara and Mayfeld walk over to her and the doctor, Fennec frowns as the two are holding a tin of dried meat in their arms.<br/>"You are hungry?" Fennec asks as Pershing watches them silently.<br/>"Yes" Cara nods, putting a piece of dried meat in her mouth "And I'm sure we'll see a good show".<br/>"From what Mando and Cobb have said about this Bo-Katan, she seems like an impulsive girl" Mayfeld explains. "So we expect everything".<br/>"And it will be something spectacular" Cara smiles. She and the former Imperial make a kind of toast with pieces of dried meat by beating them together and then eating them.<br/>Fennec shakes his head in exasperation and imitated by the doctor, the quartet's gazes move to the tavern.</p>
<p>Bo-Katana accepts the mandalorian's proposal even if she has distrust and suspicion towards the clone he brings with him.<br/>She and Koska Reeves follow the two men out of the tavern and then… Bo-Katan's eyes lock on the hooded figure. Unpleasant memories make their way into his mind, along with a deep anger and, finally, he remembers who the marshal looks like.</p>
<p>Cobb turns to look at the group with a small smile, ignoring the open hostility he feels from the red-haired woman.<br/>"I'm glad you found an agreement" he says sincerely lifting his hood "Thanks for your help".<br/>"Damn!" exclaims Koska "You were right to suspect that there was something strange about Mando's 'nanny'".<br/>Bo-Katan silently examines every inch of the marshal's face.<br/>"Have you met my new BF?" Cobb smiles wryly.<br/>"BF?" comments Koska "You mean Boba Fett?".<br/>"And also the acronym for 'Best Friend', when the case is said" jokes the marshal, making the dark-haired woman and Din laugh, while Boba snorts in exasperation.<br/>Bo-Katan continues to stare at the marshal completely ignoring the exchange.<br/>"You" says the red-haired woman in a dangerous voice, her hand is ready to grab the gun "I never asked you your name".<br/>The marshal nods "Cobb..." he says uncertainly and then takes a deep breath "Cobb Vanth-Jinn".<br/>Bo-Katan's eyes narrow in anger "What is the bond between you and Qui-Gon Jinn?" she asks her slow and dangerous.<br/>Reeves frowns looking more closely at Cobb's face, he sure knows that name and so does Boba who tilts his head to the side curious and surprised. Din, on the other hand, seems lost from what is happening and this does not surprise the marshal.<br/>"I choose to be honest with you" Cobb replies, he reaches out his hand casually to his belt "Qui-Gon Jinn was my father".<br/>It is the truth, but it was the wrong thing to say. Bo-Katan grabs the rifle and runs towards him.<br/>She shoots and the marshal already has the lightsaber ready, deflects the shots with remarkable skill, the orange blade dances in his hand with remarkable speed to cope with those laser shots.</p>
<p>Boba and Reeves quickly notice how the marshal deflected the shots in a direction where they wouldn't hurt anyone.<br/>Din sprints to stop the red-haired woman, but the older bounty hunter stops him "Don't intervene".<br/>"Are you crazy?! She will kill him!".<br/>Boba fixes it in the visor of his helmet "Are you sure?" he whispers.</p>
<p>Bo-Katan throws the rifle away, her beskar bracelet collides with the lightsaber.<br/>"Your father is the downfall of Mandalore and the downfall of my clan!" she screams at him angrily.<br/>"There is no weakness in longing for a peaceful planet".<br/>The woman leaps back grabbing the blaster from her belt and firing, Cobb deflects the laser shots again.<br/>A crowd gather around them to form a ring. They know it's dangerous, but is that really Jedi?<br/>"You Jedi are weak!" Bo-Katan yells, pure fury in her voice. "You get involved in battles that aren't yours with that fucking superior attitude, preaching peace. You are a group of arrogant and cowardly who have not seen the Sith settle under your noses!”.<br/>The woman puts the blaster away and the fight switches to hand-to-hand. Cobb sheaths the lightsaber unwilling to hurt her and deflects any moves the mandalorian throws at him.</p>
<p>"He doesn't attack…" Koska comments observing the fight "Why doesn't he attack Bo-Katan and just defend himself?".<br/>"Because a Jedi defends, he doesn't attack" Boba explains that he took off her helmet to get a drink, as if he were watching a show.<br/>"Not the Jedi I've heard of" Reeves comments thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Jedi becoming army generals" speaks ironically Bo-Katan and stopping, for a moment, her attack "Armies created in the laboratory by one of us. Fucking clones".<br/>Cobb doesn't miss how the red-haired woman gave Boba Fett a disgusted look for a brief moment.<br/>"Are these the Jedi you represent?!".<br/>"No" replies the marshal with a bit of irony "I represent the boring and peaceful version. The types who sit on their asses to meditate for hours".<br/>Bo-Katan smiles and deftly retrieves his rifle with a somersault, there's another fight between lightsabers and laser bullets.<br/>"I'll force you to fight back!" she comments.<br/>"We have a more important mission!" Cobb yells at her.<br/>"Before I knew you were a Jedi" Bo-Katan jumps back and stops shooting "Koska! My Jetpack!".<br/>"No" she replies with a shrug.<br/>"What?!" exclaims the red-haired woman, turning to look at her.<br/>"Look at him" Koska nods "He might run, jump and take your head off, but he stays there".<br/>The group looks at Cobb who has put away the lightsaber and looks at the red-haired woman with a patient face.<br/>Din takes the opportunity to grab Bo-Katan's shoulders "Enough, we're not here to bring up the past".<br/>"Really?" smiles the red-haired woman looking intently into the visor of the other "The Jedi have brought ruin on Mandalore, in their arrogance they have allowed the Sith to found the Empire and bring them to the brink of extinction" indicates Cobb "The father of that man and his pupil are the major cause of the ruin of the entire universe”.<br/>"You stick to things that happened years ago" Boba intervene and, surprisingly, Koska agrees with him "Cobb is not to blame for the mistakes made by the his Order and then we do not have hands and a clear conscience".<br/>Bo-Katan smiles wryly "You know, clone, how it must be to be blamed for what you didn't do".<br/>The marshal has approached the group "Miss Kryze" speaks placidly, Bo-Katan clenches his fist holding back on hitting him, "I know you blame the Jedi Order for a lot of bullshit that happened in the past and, probably, you are right".<br/>The red-haired woman turns to him with a snapshot "My sister died because of a Jedi".<br/>"Obi-wan Kenobi was my Master and he told me all about Satine Kryze, it was one of his biggest regrets".<br/>"And he didn't save her...".<br/>"No, as you have not saved your world".<br/>"Son of..." Bo-Katan's fist is stopped by Din and Koska, while Boba holds his hand on the blaster ready to take it out.<br/>"But we can save that child and you can take back the Darksaber. This is a chance for each of us to do something good to preserve the future".<br/>The red-haired woman breathes deeply "We are allies, but if anything our paths cross again, I will kill you".<br/>Cobb's smile is sunny "You won't, I don't consider you my enemy, but a possible ally".<br/>The marshal makes a small gesture, Din and Koska let go of the woman.<br/>"You are a strong woman, Bo-Katan Kryze, worthy to reign over Mandalore, yet you have a mind that is too warlike and easy prey to emotions, fear and anger cloud your judgment".<br/>"If you're trying to break the truce, you're doing it great" she whispers warning him.<br/>"It's a statement, not an insult. A tip from a friend, if you intend to lead your people in a war like this, then you are not worthy of Satine Kryze's legacy and the throne. You will bring your people to extinction".<br/>Bo-Katan growls at him, but this time it's Boba who blocks her by holding her shoulders, "Leave me, clone!".<br/>"Don't insult my BF" Cobb says, stifling a smile.<br/>The woman makes a face towards him and the marshal raises his hands "However my task is to create an alliance between Jedi and Mandalorians, I propose a pact for the future".<br/>Bo-Katan sighs at her crossing his arms over her chest calming down and Boba lets her go curious about what the marshal will say, just as Din and Koska are curious.<br/>"My job is to find the Mandalorians scattered in space and reunite them with their people" he says honestly, but not mention that the Masters of the past have told him about a King.<br/>The trio behind Bo-Katan exchange amazed and incredulous glances, while the red-haired woman stares at him "Where do you want to go?".<br/>"Once our orders lived in harmony, I wish I could bring those days back. There has already been too much death and war in these galaxies..." Cobb reaches out his hand for a squeeze "And somewhere we have to start".<br/>Bo-Katan crosses her arms over her chest "Is it the Force that gave you this sacred task?" she asks with irony.<br/>"I'd be a liar if I told you it's not like that" Cobb says with a smile.<br/>The red-haired woman shakes her head and grabs his hand "Okay, I just want to see what you're going to do. For the love of Satine and my people I choose this deal".<br/>The man and the woman loosen their grip, but then Bo-Katan grabs Cobb's wrist, but not in a painful way "But tell me, Jinn, why are you doing this?".<br/>"Redemption" he replies in a calm and simple way.<br/>"Redemption for whom?".<br/>"For all the Jedi who were blinded by their arrogance and were not strong enough to protect the Order and the Republic. For all the orphans that the empire has done with its cruelty by destroying their families. For the sins of my father and my master and their regrets, along with the regrets of all the other Jedi "Cobb's voice is calm, but seething with promise and determination.<br/>"I offer myself to the Force as its tool, because we owe a debt to the universe. A debt that can be measured in all the victims since the Clone War. I was born for this, Bo-Katan Kryze, and I prefer to die in the to be part of something bigger than living a long life in a mining town smoothed by the desert storm".<br/>The red-haired woman looks into him eyes, she is mesmerized by those hazel irises, she sees the same light that Qui-Gon Jinn possessed the first time he met him. Solemnity, wisdom, harmony and Bo-Katan ends up doing something very dangerous… she believes in that Jedi's son.<br/>She nods and releases her grip on the marshal's wrist and then puts her arm on his shoulder amicably and leads him towards Slave I, "Let me give you some advice now, Cobb Vanth-Jinn".<br/>“Which one?”, Both speak in a low voice so as not to be heard by the others.<br/>Bo-Katan gestures in the direction of Din "A love story between a Mandalorian and a Jedi is pure fantasy" she talks and then goes alone to the ship.<br/>Cobb remains motionless, Reeves passes him smiling "Now I want a duel with you" she tell him with a wink.<br/>Din claps him on the back and there's so much emotion in his body language, the urge for his son and then the fear of losing Cobb.<br/>The marshal signals to him that they would speak later and in a more secluded place.<br/>Boba is the last to join him "You move well" he says in an indifferent voice, but a certain emotion is closed there, Cobb knows that he has awakened unpleasant memories.<br/>"Why, I guess that every time he meets a Jedi, it's never okay for you?".<br/>Boba laughs without humor "Because is it so".<br/>"If it makes you feel better, I've thought of one thing, about what we said about our parents".<br/>"What?".<br/>"If things between Jango Fett and Rey Vanth had gone differently" Cobb pats him on the back "We could have been brothers".<br/>Boba opens his mouth in disbelief, can't find anything to say and watches the marshal walk away from him as if he hadn't said anything strange.<br/>The bounty hunter sighs and shakes his head, he will never admit that he might be right.<br/>Back in the closet, sitting cross-legged and staring at the ceiling, Cobb doesn't have to wait long when the door opens and closes.<br/>The marshal remains motionless as familiar fingers untie his scarf to use as a bandage.<br/>The noises of the helmet being removed with the gloves. Cobb's hands are taken in others and brought to a face with a mustache and a light stubble on the cheeks. The Marshal's thumbs rub as he feels the wetness under his eyes and soon after the lips are on him.<br/>Din digs into his mouth, savoring every corner, the fear comes from him and it is very strong: the fear for their child... fear that Cobb will leave him...<br/>This man is so strong and yet so fragile...<br/>The marshal interrupts their kiss, to rest Din's head under his neck, the Mandalorian wraps his arms on Cobb's figure holding him tightly.<br/>"Is this really what you want?" he asks at the end "To undertake that mission?".<br/>"Yes" Cobb replies, stroking his head and moving his fingers through his hair.<br/>"Don't you want me to come with you? Talk about my people".<br/>"The path for you leads to another road, leads to Mandalore".<br/>"So I have to follow what the Force says, without having anything to object to?" Din's voice is bitter and skeptical.<br/>"It doesn't work like that, Din. You are free not to be conditioned by what I will tell you or what will happen soon. The Force guides us, but there is no a greater entity that manipulates our actions, we are architects of our destiny. The choices are ours alone".<br/>"And what will happen?".<br/>"I am not a psychic, but you will see it with your eyes or you will feel it on your skin".<br/>Din loosens his grip to take Cobb's face in his hands "You and Grogu are my Mandalore. I have to be the one looking for my people, we can do it together".<br/>Cobb smiles and caresses the other's face, tracing each cheekbone with his fingers. Then he traces the Mudhorn on the shoulder.<br/>"We are a clan of three, right?".<br/>"You became part of it the moment you took Grogu in your arms" Din says sincerely.<br/>"A very dangerous thing has happened to both of us" Cobb's voice is soft and low-pitched, as the background music "We fell in love".<br/>The mandalorian sighs confirming the thought and grabs the marshal's hand by interlacing their fingers together.<br/>"When Grogu is safe and Gideon is arrested, we'll talk again, many things can happen in an hour" Cobb says with a small smile and they both lie down in the narrow closet with their hands still intertwined.<br/>"So, in the end you really chose the Way of the Jedi" Din comments, there is no reproach in his voice, just a need for certainty.<br/>"Is it that obvious from my clothes or from my lightsaber?".<br/>"You would have been a good Mandalorian".<br/>"I don't think so, I got along well with Boba Fett's armor, but my style is more 'dodge and jump'. It doesn't 'stand still and get hit'"<br/>Din bursts out laughing and Cobb thinks this is the most beautiful sound in the galaxy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11: Goldensaber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is my past...<br/>This is my future...<br/>This is me...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone,<br/>Thank you so much for your support!❤<br/>We are almost at the end of our journey.<br/>A little note from this chapter, I chose this ending for our kids to make it easier for me to think of a possible sequel for this story, based on the star wars universe tv series that will come out soon.<br/>The next chapter is the last and will serve to mark Cobb's choice for his future.<br/>Thanks for your attention, happy reading.😊</p><p>PS In this and the next chapter there are some elements taken from the story of the Jedi Lost.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness... surrounded by something warm that nourishes and cradles it...<br/>
Such a long sleep... his predecessor is dead, killed by the one he was supposed to watch over... killed because the dark side drove him to madness, killed out of pity.<br/>
The blood of this world is not very widespread in the galaxy, but there is no strong link with the Force.<br/>
Waiting in the dark is unnerving... the little body basks in its egg, hidden in the bowels of the planet.<br/>
Years pass, the galaxy changes constantly, but it remains asleep ...<br/>
The Lost Jedi dies, betrayed by his Master... what an irony, because with the Sith everything starts and ends with a betrayal? The Republic falls and the Empire is born, it is not the first time it happens and, probably, not even the last. Planets invaded by war and little splinters of hope and rebellion...<br/>
The being breathes deeply, perceives all these changes and then... the golden eyes open, when the blood of this world draws on the Force for the first time.<br/>
His small body moves, pushes his head against the shell of his casket, the small claws scratch from the inside until the egg breaks and is born in the bowels of this world.<br/>
It digs deep into the earth and water, feeds and grows...<br/>
His small and fragile body grows, just as the boy grows in the body and power...<br/>
The invisible and unknown bond created through the Force, a rite that binds the Tirra'Taka to his Master. A rite almost as old as the Jedi Order...<br/>
Years pass and it grows to become massive, becoming as large as the krayt dragon its Master hunted on the desert planet. The Force sings for him, telling him about his Master, first boy and now man... he tells his doubts, his exploits, his pains... completely unaware of the blood that flows in his veins, the same blood that flows in the bowels of this world.<br/>
And when his Master leaves the planet of sand and rock, the Tirra'Taka roars. The sound of his powerful voice spreads throughout the planet, his movements make the earth tremble and it calls its Master to itself.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The plan is simple: Boba attacks the doctor's transport ship by tricking the Imperials, only to draw the attention of the Starfighters against him as they all enter the Imperial cruiser; Koska, Bo-Katan, Fennec, Migs and Cara take care of clearing out the control room to prevent them from activating the Dark Troopers; Din and Cobb go to look for Grogu in the detention area.<br/>
The marshal defends the mandalorian with his lightsaber, deflects the blows and sends them back to enemies or defense systems.<br/>
When they arrive at the Dark Troopers depot, guess what? The droids are activating. Din rushes to seal the door and open the hatch causing them to fall into deep space, but unfortunately one of them manages to get through.<br/>
The Dark Trooper is in the middle of the corridor, separating the marshal from the mandalorian. The droid focuses on Din, but Cobb uses telekinesis by slamming him against the wall and pinning the dorid's attention to himself.<br/>
"Go to Grogu".<br/>
"But..." Din protests, holding beskar's spear tightly.<br/>
"Go!" Cobb says sternly, pulling out his father's lightsaber and activating it.<br/>
The mandalorian eventually obeys and carries on with his mission.<br/>
The droid is fast and tough, but is not invulnerable to the strength of two lightsabers. It doesn't take Cobb long to amputate his arms, legs, and then his head.<br/>
The fight is over and the marshal's gaze moves in Din's direction, he would like to go to him, but he knows this is not his battle. The fight with Moff Gideon is not intended for him and he has full faith in the abilities of the man he loves.<br/>
Cobb can feel the Darksaber's energy that seems to resonate with that of his lightsabers, but he thinks it's just his imagination...<br/>
The marshal takes advantage of this by heading to the cruiser's main hold, where soldiers and other Imperial employees are regrouping to counterattack.<br/>
The large doors of the hold open, guns aimed at him with a wave of fear that hits him. He raises his arms "You use the escape pods and get out of here peacefully, now this ship is lost, no more people have to die".<br/>
The soldiers exchange a glance and when they make their choice, Cobb's lightsabers are out and nimbly dodges and deflects blows at his attackers.<br/>
When the attack stops, there are only a few unarmed technicians staring at the marshal in complete terror.<br/>
Cobb holds his grip on his lightsabers and sternly watches the survivors leave their seats to run to the escape pods.<br/>
The marshal takes a deep breath and sheaths his weapons kneeling in the center of the hold, now empty.</p><p>Din brings Moff Gideon into the control room, he was worried about Cobb until he saw the Dark Trooper torn apart followed by an astonished moan from Gideon.<br/>
The mandalorian smiles under the helmet, while the child is against his chest and holds the Darksaber in the other hand.<br/>
"A Jedi..." Gideon shakes his head "There is a Jedi on this ship, where did you find him? Who is he? Is he a member of the New Republic?".<br/>
"Apparently you don't know everything" Din shrugs and then gives Gideon a push inviting him not to stop and shut up.<br/>
They arrive in the control room, Din's eyes immediately search for the marshal, but without finding him. His gaze fits into that of Bo-Katan who looks at the Darksaber in disbelief and, almost, angry.<br/>
"Where's Cobb?" is the first thing he says.<br/>
"In the main hold to... meditate? Pray?" Mayfeld replies looking at the images from the cameras, where the marshal is on his knees with his eyes closed.<br/>
Gideon has his gaze fixed on the figure "Who is he? Where does he come from?".<br/>
Everyone ignores him and Cara takes him into custody by putting handcuffs on him.<br/>
They seem to have won and then the alarm goes off, a platoon of Dark Troopers enters the ship's docking bay. More than half go to the hold, while the others go towards them.<br/>
"Fuck!" swears Cara.<br/>
"Cobb..." Din whispers worried, but Koska seals the doors preventing him from going out.<br/>
"He is in danger!" shouts the mandalorian.<br/>
"You'll be torn apart if you go alone and something tells me he'll do better than us".<br/>
"We have another problem" Mayfeld says "There's a Republic X-wing landing in the hangar".</p><p>The Jedi presence is familiar and reassures Cobb about the fate of his traveling companions, he senses who has arrived and the purpose for which he is here.<br/>
The marshal opens his eyes focusing on the 30 Dark Troopers coming in his direction.<br/>
"Am I worth more than three Mandalorians, a New Republic Marshal and two sharpshooters?" he whispers as he stands up and takes off his hooded cloak to toss it into a corner.<br/>
"So you flatter me..." he smiles wryly, taking the lightsabers from his belt.<br/>
30 Dark Troopers are breaking down the doors connecting the cruiser's main hold to the docking hangar.<br/>
"This is my past" Cobb says, clutching his father's lightsaber and connecting the rear end to the other "This is my future".<br/>
He fits the two hilts together and then makes a half turn until the mechanism clicks and they stay unite.<br/>
"This is my present. This is me" he whispers pushing the buttons and the two kyber crystals come into perfect resonance, from the end blades of a pure gold come out. The marshal does not know whether to find it ironic that the complete weapon of son of Qui-Gon Jinn is so similar to the same that it killed him.<br/>
The Dark Troopers attack the Jedi Knight relentlessly. Cobb breathes and then slashes, whirls and telekinesis momentum. He sinks one end into the gold lightsaber on the floor to give himself a push and vault over the droids to avoid being surrounded.<br/>
The smell of burnt metal fills his nostrils, sweat sticks his hair to his forehead, his heartbeat is strong. The body is stretched in a fighting stance with legs apart and one hand wrapped around the lightsaber held behind the back, while the other hand is free and stretched forward, ready to invoke the power of telekinesis if needed.<br/>
The marshal's mind is free and light, completely in harmony with the Force that surrounds him and passes through him, giving him a serenity that he has never experienced in his life.<br/>
Why seek power? Why want more and more? This sense of calm and balance is so satisfying, feeling part of the Force... and it is part of you... be one, being part of the essence of the universe itself.<br/>
Cobb slows his breathing by slowly dissolving the fighting stance, turns off and separates the two lightsabers. He observes the debris surrounding him, the remains of 30 Dark Troopers at his feet, torn apart by the strength of his laser blades or his telekinesis.<br/>
The marshal identifies a small bolt escaped from one of the droids, collects it and focuses on it, sensing what will soon await him. His power works precisely and quickly, until the bolt reshapes into something else, in the palm of his hand is now on a brooch in the shape of a Mudhorn.<br/>
Cobb takes another deep breath and then he thoughts run to Din, Grogu and all his companions and he feels the loss...<br/>
The man he loves has separated from his son for his sake. The marshal wants to go immediately to the mandalorian, but his legs carry him to the docking hangar waiting on the gangway in front of the X-wing. He has recovered his cloak on the way and puts it on, but without lifting the hood.<br/>
The first thing he hears is the sound of a droid and a metallic touch to the side of his right leg. The droid's lenses squeeze and swirl, as if he's trying to figure out why the man he's looking at is familiar...<br/>
Immediately after, something tugs at the fabric of the pants on the left leg and Cobb smiles recognizing the little fingers.<br/>
Grogu looks at him with huge eyes, the marshal feels the anguish for the separation from his father and, probably, for the farewell he has to face now.<br/>
"Hey, kid" Cobb smiles taking him in her arms "I'm glad to see you're okay".<br/>
Grogu opens and closes his mouth and then leans against the man's chest, clutching the small claws in his shirt. The marshal, for the first time, opens his mind to him by creating a bond. They share feelings of sadness for their imminent separation and concern for Din, they explore the memories they have lived together, the complicity in eating and forces the mandalorian to ingest something or push him to sleep for a while.<br/>
A soft smile opens on Cobb's face and lifts Grogu to press their foreheads together, little fingers digging into the marshal's hair, both Din and the child love his hair.<br/>
"I'll come and see you, okay?" promises the man carrying the baby to his chest again "You know what I do with promises".<br/>
Grogu seems to smile at him and then Cobb grabs the brooch created just before, fixes it on the child's dress and then gives him a kiss on the forehead "I love you, kid...".<br/>
The little green alien clings to his beard touching his chin with his forehead, delaying their separation as much as possible.<br/>
Cobb slowly brings the baby back to his chest and finally turns to the other Jedi.<br/>
"Luke Skywalker" he says with a solemn nod and a small bow.<br/>
"Cobb Vanth-Jinn" replies the other imitating his gesture "You will be glad to know that I followed your advice".<br/>
Cobb smiles "I'm glad" then bares the side of his neck showing it to the younger man "And you'll be happy to know that I broke my chains".<br/>
Luke smiles "Ben and Master Yoda told me about you, when little Grogu revealed his presence. You were Obi-Wan Kenobi's pupil for all those years on Tatooine".<br/>
The marshal smiles "Yes, the old man was like a father to me".<br/>
"My father's identity has been omitted from he".<br/>
"It's a vice he has" jokes the older man making the other laugh.<br/>
"Have you been given a mission? The Masters in the Force" asks Luke "Will you join the New Republic? Will you be an emissary of peace and balance?".<br/>
Cobb nods "I have to look for the Mandalorians scattered across the galaxy and build an alliance between our Orders, as we are both on the verge of extinction. And I believe you are the one given the task of re-founding our Order".<br/>
"Yes, yours seems like a long and lonely mission" Luke's gaze briefly rests on the wreckage of the Dark Troopers "But I think I wouldn't have any problems".<br/>
The younger man takes out a golden brooch, the symbol of the New Republic. He hands it to the marshal who takes it pinning it on the shirt like a badge.<br/>
"Consider yourself a member of the New Republic and an emissary of peace, perhaps the first emissary of peace since before the clone war. How we Jedi should be" announces solemnly Luke.<br/>
Then the younger man's gaze rests on the lightsabers hanging from the marshal's belt.<br/>
"I can?" ask polite and respectful.<br/>
Cobb unhooks his weapons and hands them to him, while Grogu remains leaning against his chest and passes his gaze between the two Jedi.<br/>
Luke studies the lightsabers and handles them in a respectful and delicate "Beskar?"<br/>
"Yes".<br/>
"Very clever" he compliments passing his fingers over the animal engraved on the hilts, then noticing the bottom of the lightsabers and slowly fitting them together.<br/>
A golden glow bounces off their faces, Luke's eyes are full of surprises and respect. Shortly thereafter he deactivates the blades, but leaves the two lightsabers together by passing them to Cobb.<br/>
"It's an amazing and unique weapon" he says sincerely.<br/>
"Thank you" the marshal shrugs, as if what he built was nothing exceptional.<br/>
"Such a weapon should have a name. Do you have one in mind?".<br/>
The marshal stares at him thoughtfully and for some reason his thoughts go to Darksaber.<br/>
"I thought Goldensaber" he proposes placing the weapon on the ground, on the railing of the walkway.<br/>
Luke smiles "It's a fitting name".<br/>
The two Jedi shake hands and Cobb passes Grogu into each other's arms.<br/>
"He's a good boy" you tell him, stroking his ears one last time.<br/>
The child makes little noises, slowly letting his little fingers grip Cobb's wrist.<br/>
"I'm sure he is seeing his parents" Luke nods with a small smile on his face.<br/>
The marshal lets them go to the X-wing, but the blue and white droid makes various mechanical noises while continuing to look at him.<br/>
"What's wrong with him?" he asks curiously.<br/>
Luke shrugs "From what I understand, I think he reminds him of your father, but also of someone else. I can't tell you who... R2 met Qui-Gon Jinn".<br/>
Cobb nods to the little droid that it turns its head a few times and then follows its Jedi.<br/>
"I'll give you some advice, since you venture into space" Luke tells him entering the X-wing "Get yourself an astromech droid, they can get you out of a lot of unpleasant situations and keep a lot of company".<br/>
Cobb nods "Thanks for the advice, I'm sure we'll see you again soon".<br/>
"May the force be with you, Cobb Vanth-Jinn".<br/>
The marshal stares at the X-wing, watches it rise from the ground and leave the Imperial cruiser to leave for the unknown. Cobb stares at him as his hand moves to the right and intertwines with Din's.</p><p>Din follows the Jedi, leaves his helmet in the control room, just wants to see Cobb to make sure he's okay. He finds it in the hangar, while the Jedi is taking Grogu away from them.<br/>
Din approaches the marshal who seems lost in his thoughts, he doesn't know why, but the mandalorian places the Darksaber near Cobb's joined swords. He watches the X-wing disappear and instinctively joins his hand to that of the marshal.<br/>
They remain in a long silence, Din tries to restrain himself, but the lump in his throat comes out with a sob.<br/>
Cobb turns and is frozen in surprise to see his face, but then doesn't hesitate and holds the mandalorian in a hug.<br/>
"He's gone..." Din whispers, letting the tears fall.<br/>
"He's safe, that's what's important" Cobb's voice is sweet and reassuring, the Mandalorian's head rests on the marshal's shoulder and he strokes his hair as if it were a scared and wounded puppy.<br/>
"You let him go, you did the right thing" Cobb continues.<br/>
Din you can not speak and holds the body of the other to himself, all the frustration and anguish of these last months come out with tears. The sadness is slowly replaced by the relief of knowing that Grogu is finally safe and no one is chasing him anymore... the separation hurts, but something tells Din that they will find each other sooner or later...<br/>
The tears subside and the mandalorian can't say how long it's been, but to be here in Cobb's arms is to be in his safe haven, as if he had waited all his life to be in these arms.<br/>
He takes a deep breath and slowly comes off, the marshal's fingers are on his cheeks wiping away the tears.<br/>
Cobb's sunny smile immediately lightens Din's heart, becoming more and more convinced that he did the right thing.<br/>
"Hey, foreigner..." whispers the seductive Jedi "I would really like to kiss you, but I think I'll make a certain mandalorian angry...".<br/>
Din laughs and then kisses him, runs his hand through him silver hair. They kiss for a long time and in an ever deeper way, they both sense what is about to happen.<br/>
"You have decided, right?" the first to speak is the Mandalorian "What you said to Bo-Katan, you will do it, right?".<br/>
Cobb pulls their foreheads together and they stare into each other's eyes "Yes, will you come with me?".<br/>
Din laughs bitterly "You say it so as not to make me suffer, but this is not my destiny, is it?".<br/>
"You decide fate, my love" the word slips from Cobb's lips and the two men kiss briefly.<br/>
"But it is no coincidence that the Darksaber is in my hands" Din says with slight anger in his voice "There's a fucking mysterious Force manipulating us".<br/>
"So, it's no coincidence our love" Cobb grabs his hands "Everything, our whole life and our choices have brought us here. Our love, even if it is something newborn, could be the bridge between my people and yours. Peace is possible, there is a light at the end of the tunnel… we can save our Orders from extinction".<br/>
Din's eyes rest on Darksaber and open wide in confusion, the Mandalorian weapon seems to have fallen 'by chance' on Cobb's and are intertwined. There is a strange hum, barely perceptible, that resounds from the lightsabers, it sounds as a kind of singing.<br/>
Din shakes his head and notices that Cobb has the same confused and surprised expression as he does.<br/>
"Will you join Bo-Katan?" asks the marshal, bringing his attention back to the other.<br/>
"Ever since you disclosed your intentions to her and after our last chat, I have been thinking a lot. You want to bring redemption for your Order and I believe I owe my people. After all, they saved me, welcomed me and I could have chosen to be what I wanted, but I chose to follow the Way".<br/>
"Have you taken off your helmet, do you think you have betrayed your Creed?" Cobb asks and the question contains a small reference to a conversation the two men had earlier, after their first meeting with Bo-Katan.<br/>
Din shakes his head "I'm not sure, but when you bond you are willing to do whatever he takes to protect the people you love. I didn't want my son to remember me as a T-shaped, empty-looking helmet and emotionless".<br/>
Cobb grabs his face and strokes his cheek with his right hand.<br/>
"In the end it is just a helmet, what it represents is important" continues the Mandalorian more and more convinced of his words "You taught me. You taught me many things since I met you".<br/>
"I never needed eyes to see you".<br/>
"And what do you see?".<br/>
"A good man and a great dad".<br/>
The two men smile and kiss again.<br/>
"I'm still confused by everything that has happened" Din speaks, after their lips parted "But as I said before, I feel indebted to my people and I think they deserve to be more than wandering mercenaries for the galaxy, even if I don't want the responsibility that comes with owning that weapon”.<br/>
The marshal looks at the Darksaber and opens his eyes wide as he remembers the story of the ancient Mandalorian weapon, a story Obi-Wan told him a long time ago. Sometimes Cobb is really naive and distracted...<br/>
The words of the Masters of the past echo in his head: 'Bring the Mandalorians to their King...'. Old bastards! Is everything really so connected? The Marshal cannot blame any of this, he has volunteered to the Force as his tool and voluntarily offers himself to the King of Mandalore ready to do whatever is necessary for him and his people.<br/>
"You don't want this responsibility, but maybe that's why you're better suited to wield the Darksaber" Cobb smiles "And then I thought of something, seeing our Orders and the rules of our Creeds" he adds with irony.<br/>
Din frowns "What?".<br/>
"Attachment is dangerous for a Jedi, but we aren't specifically told not to have sex... or it is and I completely ignored that part..." he talks playfully and mischievously. "And then I could say around: 'Hey people, I fucked the King!'”.<br/>
The Mandalorian makes an exasperated verse taking a step back "You are incredible...".<br/>
The marshal undoes the red scarf from the torso and then passes one end to Din. The other frowns at him, but says nothing when Cobb measures the length of the scarf and then takes the Darksaber.<br/>
He activates the weapon admiring the black blade and with a sharp gesture cuts the scarf.<br/>
"Why did you do that?" Din asks shocked and clutching his half of the red scarf.<br/>
"It's our bond" explains the marshal, returning the Darksaber to the Mandalorian, then tying his half of the scarf around his right arm.<br/>
“Even if we are far apart, we will be united in the Force. We will inevitably get back together sooner or later. Our destinies have come together and we are one half of the other".<br/>
Cobb's smile is sweet, as are his eyes. Din ties his half of the scarf to his belt, along with the Darksaber.<br/>
"We are a clan of three, we are the Mudhorn Clan" the marshal strokes the symbol on the mandalorian's shoulder.<br/>
Din grabs his hands stroking them with his fingers "What will you do, Cobb? Where will you start? Where will you go?".<br/>
"Serenno".<br/>
The mandalorian frowns at the answer "Why right there?".<br/>
"A question that needs an answer and Ahsoka Tano told me I could find them, something tells me I will find much more".</p><p>A few hours later Cara went with Boba and Fennec, escorting Gideon and Dr. Pershing to the Republic. Before Slave I departed from the Imperial cruiser, Cobb retrieved his casket and placed it on the small transport ship.<br/>
Cara said she would split the bounty evenly between them, but the marshal refused her money by instructing the dark-haired woman to take it to Mos Pelgo.<br/>
They all said goodbye, with the feeling that sooner or later they would see each other again.<br/>
Then the Mandalorians and the former Imperial began searching the cruiser for anything useful, while Cobb prepared the small transport ship for its voyage.<br/>
And in the end the marshal and the Mandalorian find themselves there, in the hangar of the Imperial cruiser.<br/>
"Where will I find you?" Din asks, he has recovered his helmet and they are both in front of the transport ship to say goodbye.<br/>
Cobb kisses him on the helmet, where his lips are "I'll find you".<br/>
The marshal takes a deep breath "I love you..." he adds whispering with a little shyness, as if it were a secret.<br/>
Din shrugs "I know".<br/>
"How romantic you are" mischievous Cobb shakes his head.<br/>
"I love you" the Mandalorian says sincerely, despite the modulator of the helmet, the affection penetrates from his voice.<br/>
"I know" Cobb winks spitefully.<br/>
"Have you greeted the others?".<br/>
"Yes, Bo-Katan gave me this" He pulls out of his trouser pocket a brooch with the Mandalorian symbol in red.<br/>
"So they will know that you are an ally of our people" Din explains and then gives him some advice on how to find one of them or one of their covert.<br/>
The marshal attaches the brooch to the shirt, on the opposite side of that of the New Republic.<br/>
"I have not seen Mayfeld" notes the marshal.<br/>
"I'll say hello to you, he went to the main hold to see the weapons and supplies, I don't know what he wants to do. I thought that when the mission was over he would leave with Cara or join Boba or Fennec" Din says thoughtfully.<br/>
The two men break up, the hatch closes separating them and Cobb sighs not sure he's ready for it. Not sure if he can tackle the depths of space alone.<br/>
"Did you kiss goodbye?" the voice comes from the pilot's seat.<br/>
The marshal smiles completely relieved "Mayfeld?".<br/>
"Migs, we're friends, Cobb".<br/>
"What are you doing here?".<br/>
The ex Imperial looks at him shaking his head "Did I swear to follow you or am I wrong? And then, from what I understand, you've never traveled the universe. You need someone to educate you on all the mess out there".<br/>
The marshal smiles and Mayfeld looks at him frowning "What is it?".<br/>
"Thank you".<br/>
The other makes a face "Get your ass in the co-pilot's seat and let's leave this fucking Imperial ship".<br/>
The marshal nods and shortly after they are flying into space.<br/>
"A mess happened with that abrupt landing" says the former Imperial, checking the screens "Where should we go?".<br/>
"Serenno".<br/>
Migs whistles "We're not going to get there for sure, it's pretty far" he explains "This ship is not designed for such long voyages, not to mention that the blow that the red-haired princess gave it did a lot of damage".<br/>
Cobb nods "But I bet you already have a solution or an alternative".<br/>
"Of course yes, with me as a travel companion you are in a barrel of beskar" smiles Mayfeld "We travel to the nearest spaceport and sell this cart. Then we look for a passage to Serenno, it is a planet rich in trade, so it will not be difficult find someone to go there”.<br/>
Cobb nods "Let the adventure begin!" he smiles wryly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue: Tirra'Taka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The answer is in your blood...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys,<br/>this is the last chapter of this adventure, thank you for following me in this story. I hope you enjoyed it, I apologize for any errors you may have encountered.<br/>I left an open ending for a possible sequel, also in this chapter there are elements of 'Dooku: Jedi Lost'.<br/>Thank you for your support ❤<br/>Enjoy the reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 'it will not be difficult' turned out: making three different changes with different ships, with an onslaught of pirates in the middle; prevent the former Imperial from arguing with some people during their stops at inns during the journey, including a Wookiee and a smuggler human. Cobb prevented the Wookiee from pulling off Migs's arms by calming the creature over a stupid fight. During that moment, the smuggler looked at him with suspicion, especially at his belt. The marshal ran off, taking his traveling companion with him, and sensing that whatever would happen, if the smuggler stopped them, would only be a waste of time.<br/>
Eventually they made it and Cobb looks down on the planet full of oceans, mountains and vegetation. It's beautiful....<br/>
During the last few hours of the flight, the marshal heard passengers talk about frequent earthquakes that have been going on for some time. Cobb is surprised to find that the earthquakes started the day he left Tatooine... will it be a coincidence?<br/>
Their passage lands and, fortunately, the captain turns out to be a native of the planet and explains a few things to the two men.<br/>
"It has always been a commercial planet, dominated by Counts or Dukes who, in practice, are the richest families with the greatest economic and political influence in the galaxy" the captain explains to him, as they descend from the unloading ramp. He gives some names of these families and then briefly explains what has happened to Serenno from the Clone Wars until now.<br/>
"He was Count Dooku who started it all" comments the captain at the end of the story "He was a Jedi at one time and then left the Order, from what the rumors say he has become a Sith Lord".<br/>
"What can you tell me about the Count's family?" asks curious the marshal.<br/>
"Dooku's family was one of the oldest and most noble, all dead from what we know. The family home is in Mantero, the Funeral Moon, was first claimed by the Empire and is now of the New Republic. They use it as a base surveillance for ships arriving on the planet. Instead, the palace of Dooku, here on Serenno had become an Imperial outpost after his death, but since the fall of the Empire it was abandoned. The Republic never came to claim it, perhaps because they had bigger problems to think about and then, I think, they simply forgot about it. The military and research bases of Count Dooku and the separatists in the galaxy have been recovered and adapted by the New Republic, only the palace remains”.<br/>
"What's up now?" it is Mayfeld who asks, clutching the rifle to his back.<br/>
"Nothing" replies the captain shrugging "At least from what we know".<br/>
"So it is abandoned?" look for confirmation Cobb.<br/>
"Yes, from what I know, they all stay away from that place out of sheer superstition. In case there is some Imperial trap hidden inside or some crazed droid".<br/>
"How do we get there?" asks the marshal kindly.<br/>
The captain stares at him suspiciously "Why do you want to go there?".<br/>
Cobb pulls away the travel cloak showing the belt "New Republic affairs" he says seriously and touching the brooch Luke gave him.<br/>
The captain is surprised and stares in amazement at the lightsabers tied to his belt "Are you a Jedi?".<br/>
"This doesn't concern you" Migs says, stroking the blaster on his belt.<br/>
The captain raises his hands shaking his head "I don't want to offend you or mind your business, simple curiosity. I had heard that the Jedi Order was returning, I thought it was just nonsense, but apparently I was wrong".<br/>
The older man explains to the duo how to get to the palace by taking the monorail in the city where they landed and then a journey on foot following the road. Dooku's palace was not difficult to see from afar.<br/>
"One more thing" Cobb adds. "Have you ever heard of the Mandalorians?" points to the red brooch.<br/>
“I'm not sure” he replies honestly. “But I think I saw that symbol somewhere in one of the taverns. I advise you to ask in the inns or to find the mercenary Guild that operates in this sector of the galaxy, for sure they will be able to tell you more”.<br/>
"Thank you for everything" Cobb says politely, pulling out the credits "For the information".<br/>
The man refuses the money "It was an honor, sir".<br/>
Migs seems amused and surprised by the Captain's behavior and then the two traveling companions leave the ship.<br/>
"Affairs of the Republic" the former Imperial Imitates the voice of Cobb "Is this your voice as a marshal?".<br/>
The other laughs, shrugging "More or less".<br/>
The place where they landed overlooks the ocean, they are in the main city of the planet. The marshal smells the sea, and it is a more pleasant smell than the last time he saw the sea, when he was traveling with Din. The water is cleaner and clearer, the vegetation looks green and bright, it's gorgeous. Not to mention the look of the buildings and the streets… Cobb has always wanted to see a planet like this.<br/>
"Why is this Dooku important?" the voice of the former Imperial interrupts his thoughts.<br/>
"I don't know... he stole something that could be useful to us and could be of interest to the New Republic".<br/>
"I get it" shrugs Mayfeld "All the Force stuff that guides you and all that stuff from you monks".<br/>
Cobb smiles and nods and then they continue on the boardwalk of the harbor, admiring the calm and crystalline water of the sea.<br/>
The marshal lightly touches his chest, something inside him seems to stir, a sense of belonging or home...<br/>
"So" says Migs scanning the area "The captain said to the north and then we have to...".<br/>
The sentence of the former Imperial is interrupted, when the earth trembles under their feet, people are alarmed and frightened around them.<br/>
"Aren't we the luckiest motherfuckers in the galaxy?!" comments Migs with irony.<br/>
Cobb's eyes move into the water, first calm and placid, now large bubbles come to the surface.<br/>
Mayfeld grabs him by the arm pulling him back "It could be a seaquake, we find a shelter!".<br/>
The marshal does not move, continuing to stare at the moving water, a strange call brings him closer, the Force sings in his mind and in his blood. An ancient song contained in the very land of Serenno that speaks of a sleeping dragon...<br/>
"Cobb! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" shouts Migs trying to drag him away, they are the only ones still so close to the water.<br/>
A sound spreads throughout the city, a cross between a hiss and a roar, an eerie silence falls among the frightened people.<br/>
Migs takes a few steps back completely terrified, as something big and black emerges from the depths of the water...<br/>
Cobb, instead of walking away, approaches and Mayfeld tries to yell at him, but his voice stops in his throat. Behind him he hears people muttering various things, especially the natives of the planet, they have a tone of awe.<br/>
"The Tirra'Taka!"<br/>
"But it's not possible, he was killed by Count Dooku years ago to prevent him from destroying the planet".<br/>
"What does that mean? Who is that man?".<br/>
The beast is a reptilian dragon, as huge as the krayt dragon slain by Din on Tatooine, but the look is different. Instead of having a thick armor of bone, it has hard-looking scales as black as darkness. Gold veins decorate his body, accompanied by powerful horns of the umpteenth color that decorate his head.<br/>
The hand of the marshal instinctively caresses and his two lightsabers, focusing above all on the decoration that looks like the head of this mighty animal.<br/>
Cobb stares into the golden eyes, a narrow iris like that of any reptile, the song of the Force grows louder and the creature leans towards him.<br/>
It tells a story, someone like him had awakened the previous Tirra'Taka, many years ago creating a close bond. History ended in tragedy, but for reasons older than this city.<br/>
How is he related to this this planet? Why does the Force present him to this creature? Why did the Force push him to come here? Why are the decorations on his lightsabers the look of this creature?<br/>
Cobb slowly reaches out, as the dragon's warm breath warms his face. His fingers press the center of the muzzle, the black scales surprisingly warm. The dragon's pupils widen becoming round, he briefly closes his eyes and walks away, returning to the depths of the sea... into the depths of this world...<br/>
THE ANSWER IS IN YOUR BLOOD... THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING HAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE...<br/>
The earthquake stops, another silence and then...<br/>
Migs jumps in fright when some natives kneel in prayer in the direction of the marshal, his brain had been stuck so far because of the terror of whatever fucking happened.<br/>
“The last Count!”.<br/>
"Serenno's heir!".<br/>
"Blood of this world!".<br/>
Cobb seems to wake up from a dream and turns to his travel companion, but thousands of eyes observe him in amazement and disbelief.<br/>
He hates attracting attention, remembering how embarrassed he was when in the arena on Tatooine they called his name during podracers competitions.<br/>
Migs shakes his head understanding his state of mind, pulls out his gun firing several shots in the air. People shout in agitation, while the two friends put on the hoods of their traveling cloaks and scatter.<br/>
"Fuck…" the former Imperial murmurs trying to figure out what the fuck had happened and what the fuck was that scaly beast.<br/>
"Cobb!" Mayfeld grabs his shoulder "I'm going crazy! What the hell does that mean?!".<br/>
The marshal frowns, he would like to tell him that he doesn't know, that he is as confused as he is.<br/>
"It means that on this planet we will be safe..." the words come instinctively from his mouth.</p>
<p>After about half a day they arrive at Dooku's palace.<br/>
The palace is located on a cliff, at the entrance there is a long paved walkway flanked on both sides by three huge gardens. The Main Tower rises above it all. This place is not a palace, but a real fortress.<br/>
"But" Mayfeld whistles leaning against the big gate "This Dooku seems like a big dick to me. Look what a luxury...".<br/>
The eyes of the marshal and the former Imperial inspect the large walkway, there are signs of the passage of the Imperials, but everything seems to have been abandoned for some time. Furthermore, there are no active safety systems, the large gate is completely off and immobile. They can see dead house droids in the middle of the gardens and, looking scruffy, it has been a long time since its were last active.<br/>
The two men exchange glances and then climb nimbly beyond the gate, there are military vehicles parked near the palace with the symbol of the empire, but seeing their neglected appearance they were abandoned some time ago.<br/>
"It looks like they took what they could and ran away" Cobb speculates.<br/>
"It probably happened 5 years ago, when the Empire fell".<br/>
"I do not feel any presence" speaks cautious the marshal, as they go to the entrance "Presences alive".<br/>
"Doesn't the Jedi radar pick up the droids?" Mayfeld asks ironically, holding the rifle tightly to his chest. When Migs enter he pulls off one of the imperial banners spitting on it with contempt.<br/>
The first thing they find is a kind of makeshift reception, with screens and paperwork. A protocol droid is behind the large makeshift desk, from its model type and appearance it must be very old. It has a humanoid appearance of a color between black and red, but the symbol of the Separatists is engraved on it, not that of the Empire.<br/>
"But what is it? A hotel?" shakes his head Migs.<br/>
"Probably, after the death of the Count, the Imperials managed their trade for the planet from here" thinks Cobb and then approaches the droid, at that moment the robot starts to light up, alerting the two men with metallic and electric hums.<br/>
"Fuck" Mayfeld swears as he grabs his rifle, but the marshal stops him as he watches the droid activate and move.<br/>
It moves as if it is stretching his neck and then analyzing his guests.<br/>
“Hi, I'm TC-141, protocol droid. I welcome you to the palace of the illustrious Count of Serenno. How can I help you?" the female voice has a gentle and patient tone.<br/>
"It's a trap" says Migs giving Cobb a pat and then turning to the droid "Dooku is dead, who is your Master?".<br/>
TC-141 elaborates the question and then answers "I am waiting for my Master or an eventual heir. Until there is a genetic match, the assets of the family remain frozen, as well as the systems of the palace and the droids within it".<br/>
"Who gave you this order?" asks the marshal, this explained why the building looks so neglected and abandoned.<br/>
“Count Dooku was the first, last time I saw him, and then I hid from the occupants of this place. They hacked the defensive systems of the building, but unfortunately for them the family assets remain frozen with the directives I told you a little while ago, as the decryption levels were too high for the hackers" explains TC-141 "They did not know the instructions of the my Master, until they are gone. I reactivated the palace systems following the directions of Count Dooku. I have been waiting for about 5 years”.<br/>
"The Imperials ran away and the New Republic, seeing that this place does not have a war strategy and that war on this planet did not exist, ignored the palace and pointed to other more strategic places" Mayfeld thinks.<br/>
"I think the same way you do" Cobb says with a sigh, turns back to the droid "Didn't anyone come through here after the Imperials left?".<br/>
"No, sir" TC-141 replies and, from her voice, it seems relieved to be talking to someone "You are the first I have interacted with since then".<br/>
"What if it's a trap?" the former Imperial intervenes in a low voice, so that only the marshal can hear him, "If we open a door and the building explodes on us?".<br/>
Cobb beckons him to have an idea and gets closer to the droid, shows the brooch "I'm a New Republic Jedi Knight, we don't want conflict".<br/>
TC-141 looks surprised, its metallic eyes carefully studying the marshal's face and build, as if it's looking for something.<br/>
"Jedi or not, you're welcome" it finally replies.<br/>
"Wait up!" Mayfeld intervenes "Your last Master was a Sith and he unleashed a mess against the Republic! Why can the Jedi be welcome here? ”.<br/>
"My directives have never changed, I have never been a war droid. If there are no hostile intentions the security systems will not intervene, unless it is an order from our Master".<br/>
The two men remain silent for a short moment contemplating the information, it is TC-141 who breaks this silence.<br/>
"How can i help you?".<br/>
"We are told that, before Count Dooku became a Sith, he stole information from the Jedi Temple".<br/>
"My former Master keeps everything related to the Jedi in his office" informs the droid starting to walk "Follow me, if it's not military information or finance the computer will give you access with my permission".<br/>
Mayfield stops Cobb "Fuck, what if it's a trap?".<br/>
"I don't feel any danger in this place, the opposite" replies the marshal reassuring his traveling companion.<br/>
"Jedi or not, you are naive" protests Migs.<br/>
Cobb smiles "Take a look at what the Imperials have left behind, there might be something useful".<br/>
Mayfeld is about to protest, but then sighs nodding "I hope you get in trouble, so for once I'll be the one to tell you: I told you!".<br/>
The marshal smiles "So far we are 5 to 0" he jokes and then reaches the protocol droid.<br/>
They continue down the corridor, then up the stairs. Man admires the luxury of the place, an elegance that is not too lavish, but simple and refined.<br/>
"May I ask for your name, sir?" polite question TC-141.<br/>
"Cobb Vanth-Jinn" the marshal introduces himself.<br/>
"Vanth..." the droid pronounces very slowly "I'm sure this name is familiar to me. Is your family from Serenno? Your appearance is familiar to me, Mr. Vanth".<br/>
Cobb shrugs "I don't think so, TC-141, I've lived on another planet for most of my life. And I highly doubt that the people I am descended from, on my mother's side, have ever been so close to a luxury as this or such a beautiful planet".<br/>
They arrive in a large room with a large window, in front of it there is an armchair with a console. On the walls there are many decorations, with small statues and paintings, in addition to ancient books.<br/>
"Wow" Cobb exclaims looking at the books, but he doesn't dare touch them for fear of ruining them.<br/>
"The books are collections from all over the galaxy, what you are looking for could be in the digital interface" TC-141 explains, waving him to use the console.<br/>
The marshal goes to the large chair, but then takes some time to look out the large window and admire the view. This place was really beautiful, he could understand why Dooku had chosen this cliff to build his palace.<br/>
Cobb feels that sense of belonging again, unconsciously massages his chest, ignores how TC-141 is watching him closely.<br/>
He stays for at least five minutes to observe the vegetation and the view, but in the end he shakes his head and sits at the console "Thank you".<br/>
"I'm here to serve" the droid says cordially and then stands aside in a corner.<br/>
Cobb immediately browses the files, as TC-141 said, the financial and military data are segregated, but after a thorough search he manage to find the material stolen from the old Jedi Temple. There are hundreds, if not thousands of pages of history about the Order and all the Jedi who lived before.<br/>
The computer projects a kind of tree, connecting the Masters and their Padawans who have lived in the last few centuries.<br/>
Cobb's eyes look at the connection between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn… he reaches out his fingers, but his hand strokes the void through the projection. Then his eyes move higher, he is curious to know who was his father's Master, he reads surprised the name he finds. Dooku trained his father and Dooku was trained by Yoda himself.<br/>
He shakes his head and, as he delves into his search, he discovers that the genetic traces of every name on the list are recorded. The marshal activates a command and a needle emerges from the console, he fixes his hand to breathe deeply and prick his finger.<br/>
A series of information is projected next to the list of those names, Cobb stares at his father's name waiting for it to start flashing, but what he doesn't expect is for two of those names to flash...<br/>
He remains staring at the projection for he does not know how long, he does not notice the lights that are turning on all over the building, the droids that are activated by resuming their role as if all those years of 'sleep' had never existed.<br/>
TC-141 slowly approaches the marshal "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir" it says in his polite tone, but in his voice there is hope and relief "All the systems in the building are up and running and I was able, after 5 years, to update my systems and I received information from all the cities of Serenno. The news about you and the Tirra'Taka spread quickly, this strengthens even more what the genetic finding says".<br/>
TC-141 takes a reverential bow "We've been waiting all these years for an heir to arrive. Welcome home, Master Vanth".</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>A month has passed since their arrival in Serenno, the show with the Tirra'Taka spread rapidly among the people of the planet, they immediately whispered the arrival of a new Count. Someone with Serenno's blood in their veins that would have guided them in these years of uncertainty, between the Separatist war and the rule of the Empire, there is a deserving distrust that the people of this world have against the New Republic. And after Dooku there was never really anyone to guide them, at least not like he did or his predecessors.<br/>
Someone had leaked, the marshal suspects it's TC-141's fault, the genetic match he has with old Dooku.<br/>
All of this doesn't make sense to Cobb, he didn't make much sense since he was still a stranger, and the people of the planet ignore this fact by turning their gaze to divine faith. Apparently bringing out a large mythological lizard also ignites the faith of the most skeptical.<br/>
Cobb never shows his face to anyone by separating the identity of the Earl of Serenno and the Jedi of the New Republic. This strategy could prove useful in the future and then, probably, many people outside Serenno will not be happy with him and the bond he has with his grandfather.<br/>
In that month Cobb wasted no time as he revived Dooku's business contacts with the help of TC-141 and then contacted the New Republic.<br/>
Within a week, an authentic commercial and political relationship was established between Serenno and the Senate, confirming the intentions of the new Count, at least that's how people see him without his consent or his will.<br/>
From the ease with which he made contact with the New Republic and its representatives, Cobb suspects it's Luke's credit, he probably put in a good word for him.<br/>
And in these encounters and circumstances, the marshal and all his interlocutors realize that he is really his grandfather's blood. Because he manages to adapt well to any conversation and to play well in the role of politics.<br/>
Cobb feels uncomfortable, despite these talents he is not a Count, he is a Jedi Knight and, before that, he was a marshal on a dustball and before that a slave.<br/>
TC-141 often tells him that he looks a lot like Dooku and this terrifies a lot of Marshal, he came here to find an answer and he got more than he thought, with the price that fear and doubts about his character and personality of him can change direction. As happened to his grandfather, it is said that good blood does not lie and Cobb I really hope it is not...<br/>
After this month, things stabilized and Cobb took the best ship his grandfather's legacy left him, had it fixed and upgraded.<br/>
He is now with Mayfeld, in a city of Serenno, to take supplies for a long journey and to seek information on the mandalorian.<br/>
"You discover that you are descended not of one, but of two Jedi" ironic Migs says, arranging things in a big trolley for transport "And you are even rich, with a palace of your own. You realize that the heritage of the Count of Serenno is one of the richest in the entire Galaxy? Of course life is really unfair for you!".<br/>
Cobb sighs as he pays the supplier and thanked him. His hands are shaking, his thoughts often go to Dooku... to his grandfather...<br/>
"For me this month was a vacation, this planet is beautiful. For you, however, it was an internship in the politics of the Senate and the Republic. I hope you don't make the same mistakes as your Jedi predecessors, get too involved in politics and do not think about the purpose of your Order".<br/>
The marshal shrugs "I've been thinking about it ever since that damned computer confirmed my genetic trace".<br/>
"But there's more, right?" the former Imperial is a good observer "Are you afraid of becoming like Dooku? Are you afraid that one day you may go to the dark side?".<br/>
"Is it that obvious?" Cobb replies, as he arranges the last crates on the transport cart. "I've been having restless dreams ever since, but that's not why I'm plagued. Do you really think it's so easy to choose light when you're a Jedi?”.<br/>
Migs shakes his head "Probably not, but from what I understand it is our choices that determine which side to be on. However, sometimes we ourselves change the rules we impose on ourselves when there is something we care about. It happened to me because I thought the Empire could bring order to the universe, until I realized that they were just murderers and that I was becoming a murderer too. In fact, inevitably I am, because instead of joining the rebellion I chose a life of escape and struggle among the mercenaries”.<br/>
"Life is complicated..." Cobb comments approving the words his friend said.<br/>
"You said earlier: 'do you think it is easy to choose the light when you are a Jedi?' What do you mean?".<br/>
"I have spent more than half of my life as a slave, I fared much better than people I met, being a very good driver and filling the pockets of the Hutts in podracers betting. And the guidance of my Master, helped me to to understand what that sweet call of darkness was, in moments of deepest anger at the sight of injustice or in finding a certain fulfillment, when I hurt people during a fight, during my time as a marshal".<br/>
Mayfeld sighs shaking his head "That's life, isn't it? We all have a darkness inside, but with everything you've done, you's shown which side you've chosen so far. This must be worth something".<br/>
Cobb smiles a little and nods "I'm glad you're here, plus I think we're both going to grow up a bit on this trip".<br/>
Migs shrugs "I know, I'm great" he says smiling and then they walk down the main street.<br/>
"Anyway I'm not sure I understand" reflects the former Imperial. "So, Qui-Gon Jinn is your father and old Dooku? How are you related? ”.<br/>
"He's my mother's father" Cobb replies, then stops at a clothing store and enters.<br/>
"Was it too difficult to say maternal grandfather?" comments Migs with irony.<br/>
The former Imperial spends the next hour trying on jackets and boots, taking the opportunity to adjust the straps for his blasters and his rifle.<br/>
He pays for his things, having no intention of using his travel companion's money. Recently Cobb decided to pay him a regular salary, saying it was like he was his bodyguard. Migs wanted to refuse at first, but then after jail he had no credits in his pocket, except the his part for Moff Gideon's bounty. He hasn't done any kind of work in the last month, as Cobb wanted him close, because he was insecure in his new role.<br/>
The marshal comes out of the back of the shop, he had had new clothes Jedi style.<br/>
He wore tight black pants with hand-embroidered red stripes on the sides, the seams recalling the body of that reptilian dragon they saw their first day here. His shirt is similar to the previous one, only he had the Mudhorn sewn on his right shoulder, like his Mando had, it is a golden color.<br/>
The brooches have been moved to the belt, set together in a buckle, so he is sure not to lose them easily.<br/>
Her half of the red scarf is tied to her right arm like a snake, tucked under her sleeve.<br/>
"You are very elegant" shrugs Migs to can indicate some boots she bought for him "A little gift from me".<br/>
The boots were simple, but practical and with a certain elegance, they match well with the color of the marshal's clothes.<br/>
"You shouldn't have" Cobb says gratefully and surprised.<br/>
Mayfeld snorts "No fuss and with the luck we have, we will probably wake up naked and robbed in a dark alley who knows where in the galaxy".<br/>
They load the last few things onto the cart and then Cobb's eyes are drawn to another store, an Industrial Automaton store.<br/>
"Go back to the palace, I have to do something" says Cobb wearing his travel cloak to hide his clothes and lightsabers.<br/>
"We have to go to that tavern where the Mercenaries Guild resides" protests the former Imperial.<br/>
"Leave it to me" Cobb smiles reassuringly.<br/>
"Will you be okay?".<br/>
The marshal looks at him playfully "And you? Will you find the way home?".<br/>
"But how funny we are" Migs snorts with a false irritated expression, and then nods to him and goes down his street.<br/>
Cobb takes a deep breath as he walks into the droid shop and a Twi'lek saleswoman, deep blue skinned and quite young, welcomes him.<br/>
"Hello, how can I help you?".<br/>
The marshal smiles politely "Hello, I'm not really a droid expert".<br/>
The girl smiles in turn "Is there something you are looking for in particular?".<br/>
"I don't know" shrugs Cobb as he looks at the various types of droids on display and others moving between the shelves of the store "A friend recommended an astromech droid to me".<br/>
The saleswoman nods "They are very useful for repairs in case of long space journeys" she takes a tablet and beckons him to follow her.<br/>
"There are many models" she explains to him as she walks towards the back of the shop and points to the droids on the displays who stand still and watch the marshal curiously, their lenses widening and shrinking.<br/>
Cobb is fascinated by the balloon-like, round and friendly-looking ones, while the saleswoman shows him various models available and their capabilities.<br/>
"Excuse me" interrupts her gently "This series?".<br/>
Twi'lek smiles "The BB series is the latest model from our company, it has received excellent reviews, however they are still in the testing phase. We have only produced 10 so far”.<br/>
A loud noise comes from the side door, next to it there is an inscription: 'testing and repair'.<br/>
The two hear curses and metallic sounds, after about 10 seconds, the door opens and a BB comes out running and making protest noises. It has a pale gray color, evidently the color of manufacture.<br/>
"Come back here number 8!" shouts a furious-looking Devaronian with a face smeared with gear oil.<br/>
Cobb holds back a laugh, the droid takes refuge behind him, only glimpsing his head every now and then to look at the angry technician.<br/>
"I'm sorry, sir" the shop assistant says mortified "BB models are usually obedient, but the number 8 turned out to be a more lively character".<br/>
"I take it apart piece by piece!" growls the Devaronian.<br/>
BB makes a frightened noise trying to hide more behind the marshal.<br/>
The technician approaches to grab him, but Cobb puts his hand on his wrist and stops him. His eyes study the droid watching him the way Grogu looked at him when he wanted cookies.<br/>
"I'll take it" he says, making everyone present jump.<br/>
"What?! But it's a pest!" protests the irritated technician.<br/>
Cobb smiles brightly and winks at the droid "In my opinion, he's a nice personality. It'll be fun to have him around".<br/>
The BB makes surprised noises and his head tilts to the side looking at the marshal with curiosity.<br/>
"Are you sure?" asks skeptical the Devaronian.<br/>
"Apart from the lively character, does it have any features or technical problems that compromise its functionality?" asks serious the marshal.<br/>
"No" replies the technician finding calm "Indeed, he is the most advanced in the series".<br/>
Cobb nods and then nods to the shop assistant "I'll take it".<br/>
The Devaronian snorts and back to his maintenance room "Glad you...".<br/>
The girl is filling out forms to purchase on her tablet "Okay" she says professionally "Do you want to customize the color of your new droid?".<br/>
Cobb looks at the BB "Do you have any preferences?".<br/>
The droid makes some metallic and electric noises and then rotates on itself.<br/>
The marshal nods "All right" turns to the saleswoman "He wants the white color and orange decorations".<br/>
The Twi'lek nods and signals the BB to go to the other side of the shop, while they return to the entrance.<br/>
Cobb signs the papers and pays the price for the droid.<br/>
"Thank you for choosing Industrial Automaton, if he wishes he can change the name of his he droid".<br/>
"Thank you for the service" Cobb nods respectfully "I think BB-8 is perfect and simple".<br/>
At that moment the droid arrives with the glossy paint on his body, looking really happy to follow Cobb wherever he wants.<br/>
“I think you made a great choice” the honest girl smiles.<br/>
"No" smiles Cobb shaking his head "It was he who chose me".<br/>
They exit the shop and Cobb immediately takes his way to the tavern of the Guild of Mercenaries, BB-8 follows him like a shadow.<br/>
The marshal smiles seeing the droid being curious about everything they encounter on the street and it turns around Cobb several times, the marshal realizes that the color chosen for the decorations is the same orange as his lightsaber.<br/>
They arrive in the most infamous part of the city, they receive glances from different types of people, but the posture of the marshal and his cold eyes make anyone desist from trying anything against him.<br/>
They enter the tavern and the couple immediately attracts the eyes of all the patrons.<br/>
A gruff-looking human is at the bar and looks between Cobb and the droid.<br/>
"Looking for a job?" the bartender asks, gesturing to the other customers to mind their own business, he knows how to recognize a dangerous man when he sees one.<br/>
"Information actually" says the marshal sitting down at the bar "I'm looking for a mandalorian".<br/>
BB-8 approaches his feet looking around with some fear.<br/>
The man snorts "Information like this costs money and can be very dangerous".<br/>
The marshal takes out some New Republic credits.<br/>
"These don't have much value here..." the bartender says, but the marshal's sly smile makes him lean towards him.<br/>
"You have probably heard that the New Republic has taken its place here in a stronger way and is collaborating with the new Count of Serenno, is taking advantage of his family's commercial contracts" he explains placidly.<br/>
"So" staple your fingers on the credits placed on the counter "You should take advantage of exploiting this thing, in a few days this money will have a greater value than before".<br/>
The bartender studies it carefully "You are quite informed, we have all heard the voices of the lizard that emerged from the water and also saw footage of what happened."<br/>
Cobb smiles mischievously "So, you should be paying me for this information".<br/>
BB-8 makes an amused noise only to be followed by the bartender who laughs and pockets the credits.<br/>
"There's a mandalorian hanging out in this Guild. A big, bad-tempered guy" the cautious bartender tells him, even the droid leans toward them trying to hear "He has taken a job on Corellia".<br/>
"What kind of work?".<br/>
"A kind of gang warfare, there will be a lot of competition, they have to eliminate the crime lady of the low-lying, that sewer of the planet. There's a big price on that head".<br/>
"Lady Proxima" Cobb nods.<br/>
"You know her name".<br/>
"I know that you exploit poor children...".<br/>
The man nods "Yeah, there's a precarious balance on who's in charge on that planet. I can't tell you the instigator of the assassination. I wouldn't be surprised if it was some big shot from the New Republic, Lady Proxima broke several eggs over the years, but I doubt it's an easy target”.<br/>
Cobb nods "Is this Mandalorian good?".<br/>
The bartender nods "Yes, and it costs a lot if you want his services, anyway if you are looking for it it's there on Corellia. It is not an easy goal what he has set himself, not to mention the competition. It is difficult even to enter Proxima's lair, let alone get out”.<br/>
"How long ago did he leave?".<br/>
"A couple of days".<br/>
Cobb nods thanking him and then gets up and exits the tavern followed by BB-8.</p>
<p>"Look what a beauty!" Mayfeld exclaims looking at the ship now ready for take-off.<br/>
"It is all ready?" Cobb asks, drawing the attention of the former Imperial.<br/>
"Yes, your BB-8 is quick and smart. You made a good choice in purchasing, an astromech droid will be very useful".<br/>
The marshal smiles and looks at the red writing on the black ship with golden decorations, the decorations are on the sides of the ship and have the shape of the Tirra'Taka. The ship was designed to be a cross between a gunboat and a transport ship, neither too small nor too big.<br/>
"Why that name?" asks Migs looking at the red writing "The Red Bond".<br/>
"I think there is no need to explain it" Cobb smiles running his fingers over the scarf under his right sleeve.<br/>
"Master Cobb" TC-141 arrives "The transport is ready for take-off and will be pleased to know that, as a precaution, the ship's code has no membership. It is registered as civil and private".<br/>
"Which is excellent" agrees the former Imperial "It will help us to go unnoticed in planets hostile to the New Republic".<br/>
"Are there any private messages for me?".<br/>
TC-141 shakes his head "I'm afraid not, but I promise you that I will try to track down Mr Djarin and Miss Kryze to deliver the contacts of 'The Red Bond'".<br/>
"Thank you TC-141" the marshal gives him a pat on the back "Take care of the palace for me and any senators who will come to take a look".<br/>
"It will be a pleasure, Master Cobb" the droid says with a small bow.<br/>
Cobb and Mayfeld head towards the ship "You know, I thought" the former Imperial is speaking "If Mando is now the King of Mnadalore, we could arrange a political marriage".<br/>
"What?" the marshal asks incredulously.<br/>
"It's not a stupid idea, in the end you are a Jedi and coincidentally also a noble. Cobb Vanth-Jinn, Earl of Serenno".<br/>
The other shrugs "I think it's not a good idea for the moment".<br/>
"I think it's a fantastic idea, perhaps for the future. In short, seeing all those Mandalorians like that, they're basically homeless... without a planet I should say. And you, my dear friend, are perhaps one of the richest men in the galaxy".<br/>
Cobb opens his mouth to speak, then notices that BB-8 is chatting to some transport droids.<br/>
"BB-8!" he calls it "We have to go!".<br/>
The droid jumps at the call of his master and then nods a little to his interlocutors, eventually runs towards the ship.<br/>
"I'll teach him to play cards" he says smiling Migs and all three enter the ship.<br/>
And, as 'The Reed Bond' departs for deep space, Cobb wonders what awaits him in the future and when he will see Din or Grogu again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>